Light Behind Darkness
by Leokia
Summary: (Chapter.14 up Finally Completed) Battousai is a feared vampire by almost all who know him. He saves Kaoru from three men on night in an alley. Now he has choosen Kaoru as his mate. Can he keep her safe and protect the only other person he cares for. R
1. Default Chapter

Light Behind Darkness  
  
I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin itself but I wish I did but that is one wish that won't ever come true oh well. Please review my story it is my first so don't flame me for the characters being a bit OOC because I don't mean for them to be but you have to remember that this is my first fic. If yall like my story after I write this chapter I will continue but if yall don't then I will delete it and try to write another. But if I get mixed reviews on it and some say to continue and others don't want me to then I will only continue for those who would like me to. My couples are BxK, SxM, AxM, YxT and some of my own characters will make appearances and I own them so please don't copy them and they will not interfere with any of the couples I have listed nor with the story the will have small parts.  
  
*...* will be thinking   
  
(...)author note or other stuff I am not quite sure yet.  
  
"..."character has just said something  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
He prowled the night looking for the blood of those that had disobeyed him. He hunted them down as if they were nothing more than a rabbit that a fox was after. But one thing he didn't expect was to meet the one person that could match him. She was his light behind the darkness which filled his entire being or so he thought until he met her.   
  
The woman that he would learn to love and spend his eternity with the one woman that was going to show him that darkness didn't fill his entire being the woman that was going to break the cold and hateful Battousai. This woman was Kamiya Kaoru and she was going to show him that there was more to him than he thought or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Leave me alone please! I did nothing to you!" She ran down the street as fast as she could. They chased her for the fact they wanted her body and nothing more. But she was fast enough that she stayed far enough away from them but not far enough that she was out of harms way. She kept running and kept turning corners until she ran into a dead end and she just knew then that they would get her that was it for her.  
  
She wanted to cry but she wouldn't she would keep her pride even if they did force themselves upon her and try to hurt her. The three men also turned the corner and found her with no place to run and no place to hide. They went to attack her but just as they did she closed her eyes and waited for them to grab her but she never felt anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man with the most beautiful red hair and a cross shaped scare and he was looking right at her with the most beautiful amber eyes.  
  
He turned around to the three men who had stopped their attack when he had come out of nowhere and said "leave this young woman alone she has done nothing to you and if you do not obey I will be force to kill you." The three men looked at him and laughed they wonder what he could do because he didn't look very tough they thought they could take him. One of the men went to attack the mysterious man from nowhere and when he did the man pulled out his Katana and killed the man.  
  
The other two decided to get back at the man for killing their friend so they attacked him as well and just like their friend they were killed. He turned around to the young woman and told her that if she told anyone of what she saw him do he would come after her as well. She nodded her head and was about to run off but as she decided to she stopped. He noticed this and also waited to leave he turned around to her. He had seen the most beautiful sight in the world she had beautiful ocean blue eyes and she had the most beautiful raven hair and her skin was like porcelain.  
  
She looked at him and smiled "thank you sir for helping me I thought I was going to die tonight. My name is Kamiya Kaoru if I should ever happen to meet you again." Kaoru had said to him before she ran home. He smirked at her and said " I am sure we will meet again and the next time we do you will be in more danger than you think." Kaoru stared at him and decided it was not good to stay in the alley any more so she ran off. He watched her run off until she was out of his sight.  
  
He looked down at the dead bodies and decided it was his time to feed so he sucked what blood had not already been drained from the bodies when he killed them. Then he jumped up to the top of the building and decided it was his time to leave. He ran off and all he could think of was Kaoru the one person he would like to meet again and was going to meet again.  
  
(Please tell me what you think of my story and if I should continue with it. It is AU and Kenshin gets his cross shape scare different from when he got it in the show well ova. So he was never with Tomoe in this story no offense to Tomoe fans because I have no problem. Please review please.) 


	2. The Mysterious Girl and Kaoru's New Prob...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin itself like I said I just wish I did. The only characters I own are my own and they will make appearances. Couples in my story are BxK, AxM, SxM, and YxT.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed my story and loved it or liked it. Here is chapter two for those who wanted me to go on and it will be longer than chapter one.   
  
Battousia-crazy64 thank you for adding me to your favorites list that means alot to me.  
  
Remember what each thing means  
  
*...*will be thinking  
  
(...)authors not or other stuff still doesn't know what though  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having flashback  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl and Kaoru's New Problem  
  
Kaoru ran to her house all she could do while she was running was think of was the red hair stranger. *He was so mysterious and he had the most beautiful eyes. * She just wanted to see him again but why did she want to see him again. *She didn't know this man and she had watched him kill three men. Yes it was for her safety but still she should report him to the police. * Kaoru thought about the reasons for a long time until she realized she had made it to her apartment building.  
  
She walked in and said hello to one of her neighbors who was leaving for work. Kaoru walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. She waited for the elevator to come down and as she did she couldn't stop thinking about him. While thinking about him she had realized she hadn't asked his name how would she ever see him again. Kaoru realized that the elevator door was open and someone was standing there waiting for her to get in.  
  
"Hello are you ever going to get in Kaoru?" Kaoru looked to see who had said her name it was her neighbor and friend Kamilia. "Oh yeah Kamilia I am sorry I was just thinking over something that happened to me today." Kamilia looked at her friend and smiled "someone caught your eye has he?" Kaoru looked at her and she always wonder how Kamilia knew everything that went on sometimes Kaoru thought she was psyhic.  
  
"No Kaoru I don't know who he is and no Kaoru if your thinking I am psyhic your wrong I just know things." Kaoru looked over at the girl standing in the elevator with her. Kamilia was younger than Kaoru but she was already on her own. Kaoru wonder how a girl her age could live by herself without her parents but Kaoru always thought she lived with someone in her apartment. *Maybe her mother is ill and she can't come out of the apartment and she sends her daughter to do it for her. *  
  
Kamilia just looked at Kaoru funny because she was making some weird faces. The elevator finally reached the 9th floor and Kamilia stepped out and held the door for Kaoru to walk out but Kaoru just stood there thinking. "Kaoru we are on the 9th floor aren't you going to get out and go to your apartment." Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and said "I am so sorry that is the second time I have zoned out on you." Kamilia smiled and said "it is okay I just don't want you having to go all the way back down and then come all the way back up again."  
  
"Thank you for the thought well here is my apartment so I will see you around Kamilia." Kamilia smiled and said "your welcome and yes you will see me around bye Kaoru." Kamilia walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door and used her key to open it. She walked in and that was the last that Kaoru would see of her until later. Kaoru took her key out of her purse and opened her door and walked in. Her apartment was very big and it was done in purples and blues. She walked in and sat down on her leather blue sofa and sighed.  
  
Kaoru lived alone in her apartment but her friends were all around her. Her best friend Misao lived two doors down from her. Kaoru though got lonely even though she was surrounded by friends but what she didn't know was she would not be alone tonight.  
  
Battousai had finally made it to his huge 50 room mansion, but he didn't live alone many other vampires lived with him. None of them were of any interest to him. He walked into the main hall and looked around. "Well look who has come back." A girl vampire had jumped down from the stair banister and walked up to him. "Hello Battousai long time no see." Battousai smirked at her and said "Where is your mate at and it has been long very long Fantasia." She smiled at him and said "I am surprised you even remembered my name and my mate is not here right now he is still gone but I miss him every minute."  
  
Battousai knew that Fantasia was one of his most loyal followers she would never go against him. Battousai decided she was the perfect person to find the one person he want to see no needed to see. "Fantasia you can help me since your tracking skills are almost equal to mine." Fantasia looked at Battousai with a questioning look and said "how may I help you Battousai?"  
  
Battousai smirked at her he knew she wouldn't let him down. "I need you to find a girl her name Kamiya Kaoru and when you find her bring her to me." Fantasia looked at him with another look of question and said "why do you want me to do this Battousai?" Battousai looked at her and said "because I need to see this girl again she has gotten under my skin and I need to know why and if I have gotten under hers as well."  
  
"Yes Battousai I will find the girl you are talking about and bring her to you. If my mate comes back tell him, I will see him when I return." Battousai agreed to tell Sora Fantasia had gone to find a girl for him and would return to him soon. Fantasia ran out the door and Battousai watched her leave until she was gone he knew she was fast and she would find the girl in the process.  
  
Battousai walked up to his room where he could wait for Sora to report back to him and for Fantasia to return with Kaoru he would like Fantasia coming back more than Sora. Battousai made it up to his room and enter it the room was decorated in black and red. He sat down in one of his black leather arm chairs and waited for Fantasia to return.  
  
Meanwhile Fantasia was running across the tops of buildings when she realized she hadn't visited her sister in three months. Fantasia decided while she was out she would visit her. *Kamilia will be so surprise to see her older sister visiting her or she will be upset I don't really care. * Fantasia jumped one more building and stopped she jumped down into the alley and walked out of it. She was right next to the apartment building where Kaoru lived.  
  
Fantasia walked in and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button to go up and waited for the elevator to come down. The elevator doors finally opened and Fantasia walked in she pushed the button to go to the 9th floor because she could sense her sister Ki from the elevator. She was getting upset the elevator did not go faster so she started to curse it for not going any faster than it did.  
  
The elevator finally got to the 9th floor and the doors opened. She walked out and walked down the hall until she got to the door to her sister's apartment. She knocked on the door and she heard her sister say she was coming to hold on. Kamilia knew who it was when she walked into the building. She couldn't sense her sister's Ki when she was outside of the building because she wasn't that good yet and her sister was good at hiding her Ki from people.  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru had just remember that she had forgot to get some laundry detergent she decided that Misao was asleep but she figure that maybe Kamilia was not so she decided to go see. She opened up her door and saw the girl standing at Kamilia door and she thought it must be her sister because she did look old enough to be her mother.   
  
Kaoru watch as Kamilia finally let the girl in and Kaoru decided that now was not a good time to go see her friend while she had company. Kaoru walked back into her room and sat back down on her sofa but this time she turned on the television to see what was on. She began to flip through the channels and see if anything was worth watching.  
  
Meanwhile Kamilia had shown Fantasia where to sit and she sat down. "What are you doing here Fantasia? I know you weren't just in the neighborhood and decided to visit." Fantasia smiled at her and said "actually yes I was in the neighborhood and yes I did just decide to visit you. See Kamilia I am looking for a girl named Kamiya Kaoru and I decided while I was looking for this girl I would come visit my sweet little sister."  
  
Kamilia looked at her in horror and in wonder and said "why do you want Kaoru?" Fantasia looked at her and said "you know her where can I find her the Battousai wants her!" Kamilia looked at her now with just horror and said "why does Battousai want her unless he wants to kill her." Fantasia said "he didn't sound like he wanted to kill her more like he just wanted to see her and meet her."  
  
Kamilia said "really that is all he sounded like?" Fantasia said "yes that is all he sounded like." Kamilia felt a little bad but if he wasn't going to harm her then it was fine it wouldn't hurt to tell her own flesh and blood where Kaoru lived. "She is the first door when you come off the elevator." Fantasia looked at her like she was annoyed a bit. "You mean to tell me I walked all the way down here to see you when I could have gotten this girl the Battousai wanted and got back to the mansion!"   
  
"Seems that way but why would you want to get back to the mansion is Battousai your lover?" Fantasia looked at her and said "no he isn't my mate should be coming back tonight and I want to be there for him." Kamilia stood up and said "you have a mate now and you didn't even tell me! How could you not tell me? I am your sister, aren't I?" Fantasia stood up ready to leave and said "yes you are my sister and yes I did mate without telling you, but I didn't know I had to tell you when I mated!"   
  
Kamilia said "no you don't need me to tell you when to mate but you could have told me that you had a mate I wouldn't have been trying to find you a mate because I thought you were hopelessly in love with the Battousai." Fantasia started to laugh at her sister and said "I was never in love with the Battousai I was one of his rivals but then I fell in love with one of his vampires and agreed to join up with him. So I could be with Sora and not have to worry about being caught and killed."  
  
"I didn't know I thought you were in love with him and he was in love with you and that is why you left us. When you left that was the reason we all separated and decided to live normal lives. You could have told me before I decided you had fallen love with the one person you thought of as a rival." Fantasia walked over to her sister and hugged her sister and said "no sister dear but I did fall in love with a vampire he ruled over."  
  
"I am sorry then Fantasia well I am glad you came to visit but next time don't take a whole three months to come visit me." Fantasia smiled and said "I promise I won't let three months go by until I visit again and next time I will bring Sora for you to meet." Kamilia said "his name is Sora well I will have to meet him you better bring him next time!" Fantasia hugged her sister again and moved to the door and said "I will I promise goodbye Kamilia." Kamilia said "Farewell sister dear."  
  
Fantasia walked out into the hall and walked down to the first door. She stopped and turned to the door and thought to herself. *She doesn't seem like she would be any harm to anyone but oh well he just wants her to meet her I guess. * Fantasia stood by the door and thought of how she would approach her situation. *Maybe I should just knock on the door because she has already seen me. Yeah and I can tell her that my sister said she would be a nice person to meet. She would then let me in and I will sit down and talk to her until she gets tired and I will ask if I can stay the night at her house because I don't fell like walking back down the hall to my sister's apartment. *  
  
"Yes it will work I just know it." Fantasia knocked on the door and waited for Kaoru to come to the door. Kaoru wonder who was at her door at this hour so she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Kamilia sister or so she thought standing at it.  
  
"Hello my name is Fantasia and I am Kamilia sister she said you would be a nice person to meet. May I come in to talk with you and get to know you better." Kaoru smiled at her and said "sure you can come in I would love to get to know you." Fantasia walked in and thought to herself *yes I would love to get to know you too and then I would love to take you to the mansion and the Battousai would love to meet you too. Then I can get back to my love. *  
  
Kaoru walked into her apartment and sat back down on the sofa. Fantasia sat down in the purple arm chair and thought to herself again * this looks to be a long night for me I don't think she is going to bed anytime soon. * Kaoru looked over at Fantasia and notice that she had no expression on her face. *She must practice that face I wonder who caused her to be that way?* Kaoru thought but she didn't realize that Fantasia was watching her and she could read her mind and the strange faces she was making was enough for anyone.  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru?" Fantasia asked kind of worried for the girl. *Battousai wants this girl for his mate he is really losing it in his old age. Oh well it is his lifetime I'm not worried about who he falls in love with or mates with, but I figure Battousai to be heartless why is this girl any different from any other human girl?* Kaoru looked back over at her and still saw no expression so she decided it was time to break this silence they had created. "So are you Kamilia older sister?" Fantasia smiled and said "yes I am. I am 19 years old Kamilia is only 16 so yes I guess that does make me older."  
  
"Your the same age I am but why is your sister living on her own so young?" Fantasia stopped smiling and said "we lost our parents long ago when we were younger and she lived with me for the longest time but then she decided it was time to leave and make it on her own so I allowed her to." Kaoru said "so I was right she does live in her apartment all alone but why don't you visit her all the time?" Fantasia said "well we were crowding each others space when we lived together I figured I should visit her to much or she may start to hate me."   
  
"You believe that your sister could hate you if you worry about her but Kamilia seems so nice." Fantasia smiled again and said "yes she is nice but we just get along to well we always fought so I figured if I visited it would make things worst so I don't visit as often as I should." Kaoru smiled at her and said "Well it is getting late and I have work in the morning so I am going to go bed." Fantasia said "may I sleep on your couch tonight I don't feel like making that trip back to my home tonight." Kaoru said "sure since you don't want to bother your Kamilia any more tonight." Fantasia said "thank you and you are very nice for letting me stay."   
  
"Your welcome your are Kamilia's sister I am sure I can trust you. Well good night see you in the morning and even if I don't it was nice to meet you." Kaoru walked off and Fantasia watched her and she whispered "you will see me again I am sure of that because I am going to take you back to the Battousai." Fantasia waited until she knew Kaoru was sleeping and then she walked into her room. Fantasia made no sound she pulled out on of the things she was famous for using her knock out gas because she knew as soon as she moved Kaoru she would wake. Just as she predicted when she moved Kaoru she woke up and Fantasia used the knock out gas causing Kaoru to faint. Fantasia picked up her limp body and carried her to the window.  
  
Fantasia knew it would be to risky to take her back down in the elevator so she would take a different way. Fantasia opened the window and jumped out of it while carrying Kaoru. She landed on pavement and was glad that no one was around because she would have had to kill them for seeing her do that. She carried Kaoru on the side walk until she started to see people. She decided then was a good time to run across the tops of buildings. So she jumped up on a fence and then jumped up on top of the Meilamore building and started running with Kaoru's limp form.  
  
Meanwhile Battousai was getting impatient he knew he should have went himself. He was now laying in his bed when he heard someone enter the house so he decided to see who it was. He walked out of his room and down the hall and down to the main steps and he saw Sora standing by the door. Sora looked up and said "where is she Battousai?" Battousai looked down at him and said "she is running an errand for me and told me to tell you that she would be back soon." Sora shook his head and walked to his room to get cleaned up for Fantasia when she got back.  
  
Battousai walked back to his room but just as he was about to open the door he heard another person enter the house. He knew it was Fantasia for the fact that Sora had also heard the door close and came to see who it was. Battousai walked back to the top of the steps and said "did you find her and bring her to me?" Fantasia stopped kissing Sora and said "yes I did she is right here but I had to knock her out with my knock out gas." Battousai laughed a bit and said "I would have killed if I had wanted to but you were to good of a fighter and swordman to kill and your skill at using knock gas and other gases is amazing. Thank you for bringing her here take her up to my room." Fantasia looked at Sora and said "I will be back to see you once I take her to his room okay so wait for me and don't leave this time."   
  
Sora had agreed to her terms and went to their room to wait for her to return to him. She picked up Kaoru where she had laid her when she walked into the mansion and carried her up the stairs. She carried her to the huge oak doors and the Battousai opened them for her. She carried Kaoru in for him and then she gave him the gas he used to wake her up from her sleep. Fantasia then left the room and walked back to her own room to see the one person she was dying to see.  
  
Battousai decided he would let her sleep it off so he sat down in his black arm chair and watched her sleeping form. He thought she was a goddess while she was sleeping but he wanted to know why he thought this. He had never had feelings for anyone in his life and he didn't want to start now but what if he couldn't help it. It was something about this girl that bothered him. Since he first met her he could sense it she was different from any normal human. Yes she was going to be the one person that would change him but he didn't want to be changed. Battousai though didn't think he had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
(A/N) I am sorry for any grammer errors that are in here I don't mean for them to be but I tried to get most of them out.   
  
(A/N) Fantasia age is unknown but she is about as old as Battousai but maybe a few years younger she looks to be about 19 to a normal human. Kamilia is younger than Fantasia and she looks to be around the age of 16 to the normal human. Kaoru is 19 in the story and Battousai is 28 but his age is also unknown to the normal human. So that is the ages and yes some of my own characters did make there appearances in this chapter.  
  
Please review my story and I hope that you like it and will read it the next chapter when I write it now the next chapter might now be up as quickly as this one don't know but it may be. In my next chapter Aoshi makes his appearances so does Sano. 


	3. Kaoru's New Home

Light Behind Darkness  
  
  
  
(A/N) I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story I am glad that you like it and I hope that you like this chapter just as much as you like the first two.   
  
Disclaimer: Yes again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of its characters. The only characters that I own are the ones I have made up and are my own creations.  
  
Now on to chapter three of my story but first here are all of the little symbols to help you remember what the character is saying or thinking.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Chapter 3: Kaoru's New Home   
  
Battousai thought while he watched Kaoru still sleeping from the sleeping gas Fantasia had used on her. Meanwhile Fantasia was sitting on the stairs when another walked in. "Hello Aoshi have you come back so soon?" Fantasia said as she stood up from the stair she was on.  
  
"Yes where is the Battousai?" He said with the same expression he always wore none. "He is in his room and wishes not to be disturbed." She said while walking down the stairs and walking past him. She stopped walking and turned around and said "oh and Aoshi I mean he doesn't want to be disturbed so don't take it upon yourself to go and see him anyway okay."  
  
"I will see the Battousai if I want and you won't stop me." He said while he started up the steps. "I can stop you and I will if I have to and besides don't you have better things to do?" Fantasia said while pulling out some of her sleeping gas that she had used on Kaoru. Aoshi turned around and said "don't even try and use it. You may be able to use it on humans but it won't work with me."   
  
Fantasia stopped and said "you can't bother the Battousai he has a guest and he has asked that no one disturb him." Aoshi kept walking until he was stopped by someone blocking his way. "Now listen to the little neko. She knows what she is talking about." Aoshi said " you are also going to stop me from seeing the Battousai are you." The man said "yes I am because he said he didn't want to be bothered by anyone and everyone is to respect his wishes.  
  
"Sano it is all right he can see me in the kitchen." Sano turned around to see the Battousai standing right behind him. "Thank you Fantasia for keeping anyone from bothering me you may go away now." Battousai said as he looked down at the girl. "Your welcome Battousai but I was going the kitchen anyway. I was going to get something to drink and then I was going back to my room." Fantasia said walking off.  
  
Battousai smirked and said "she really is like a neko sometimes." Aoshi looked at him and said "Battousai she said you had a guest anyone I should know of?" "Yes I will tell you about my guest but not right now." Battousai said as he walked down the stairs followed by Aoshi and Sanosuke. They walked to the kitchen and when they got there they saw Fantasia on the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Battousai questioned Fantasia while she was still talking. "It is Kamilia she sounds upset so after I am done talking to her I am going over there to see her. Anything you would like me to get while I am there?" Fantasia said still listening to her Kamilia talk. Battousai said "yes I would like you to pick up some of Kaoru's things while you are there and just so you will not have to carry it on your own Aoshi will accompany you."  
  
Aoshi looked at the Battousai and said "yes Battousai." "No way mister ice is coming with me I can't believe this Battousai I would much prefer the Rooster Head than the stiff man!" Fantasia said in protest. Battousai looked at her and said "that is the way I want it Aoshi will go with you and I will have no more complaints. Besides Sano will be doing something else for me." "What am I going to do while they are off seeing her sister and getting your human girl her stuff?" Sanosuke said wondering what Battousai had in mind.  
  
"You will go and see Megumi tell her we need her here to see if Fantasia sleeping gas had any affect on her." Battousai as he sat down in one of the black chairs around the table. "All-right Battousai I will go and see the Kitsune if you really want me to." Sanosuke said walking off just as Fantasia was getting off the phone. Battousai looked at him just before he walked out the kitchen door and said "Sanosuke don't make her angry with you or she may not come and looked at the girl but if it is for me she probably will."  
  
"Yes Battousai but Battousai I can't promise I won't make her angry." Sanosuke said walking out of the Kitchen. "He just doesn't listen sometimes." Battousai said looking over at Fantasia as if waiting for her to say something. "It goes in one ear and out the other sometimes on that guy he really needs a brain to stop the information from escaping." Fantasia said as she started to walk off.  
  
(You really don't like him do you?) Battousai said. (No, I don't) she said back and she walked out of the kitchen. Aoshi looked at the Battousai and said "you have really upset her by asking her that question." "Yes but at least she was honest with her answer." Battousai said standing up. (You should get going Aoshi she is ready to leave she really wants to go see her sister.) Battousai said as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
(Yes Battousai your right) Aoshi said also exiting the kitchen. "I hope that your sister is all right and you can tell me once you get there if she is." Battousai said to Fantasia. "Thank you Battousai and tell Sora I am sorry for leaving him right after he has returned." Battousai bowed and said "I will tell him." Fantasia also bowed and thanked him and walked out the door. Aoshi followed her. Battousai walked up to his room to see if the effect of the sleeping gas had wore off.  
  
Battousai got up to his room to find a frightened Kaoru laying in his bed. Kaoru looked at him and said "it's you the guy who save me the yesterday." "Yes it is me I have brought you here because I need to figure something out." Battousai said to her. Kaoru looked at him in wonder and said "what do you need me for and what do you need to figure out that I can help you with?"   
  
"Why do I feel for you and if you feel for me too?" Battousai said as he sat down in one of the comfortable black chairs. "I don't know why you feel for me but I have thought about it and I think I do feel something for you but what I am not sure of right now but I would like to find out." Kaoru said getting up from the bed. "Don't get up from the bed!' Battousai commanded her.  
  
"Okay I won't." Kaoru said as she sat back down. "You probably have some side effects from the sleeping gas Fantasia used on you." Battousai said getting up from his chair and walking over to her. "Oh okay but wait Fantasia you know her is she here, and I want to find out why she did that to me." Kaoru said getting angry at the fact that she was brought down by a girl who used sleeping gas to knock out her enemies.  
  
"Yes I know her and no she isn't here and she did it because I wanted to see you again." Battousai said sitting down on the bed next to her. Kaoru looked at him and said "Oh so she was there just to bring me to you but why didn't you come and get me instead of sending her." Battousai looked at her and said "I knew she would want to see her sister while she was out and I didn't want to take that away from her." "Really why is her sister the only person she has got. Wait a minute I know her sister her name is Kamilia."  
  
"Yes she is and Kamilia is the only family Fantasia has got left besides her mate." Battousai said to Kaoru only to get a confused look from the girl. Kaoru said "her mate and what happened to the rest of their family?" Battousai laughed a little and said "her mate is like a husband to a human they are bonded together for eternity. As for hers and Kamilia's family they died in a great battle and the two girls where the only ones left."  
  
"Who were they battling and why was Fantasia and Kamilia the only ones to live?" Kaoru said to the Battousai to hoping to get some answers. "I have no right to talk about her past or Kamilia's past so I wish for it not to be asked about again unless you are asking it to one of them." Battousai said while standing up again. Kaoru looked at him and said "I am sorry I will not mention it again because it probably is a painful subject for them I should know I have also lost my family."  
  
Battousai turned and looked at her and he could see the sadness in her eyes. He thought to himself *Why do I feel remorse for this girl I didn't feel any when I killed Fantasia family for revolting against me I left the two children because I knew they would have great power one day. But why now do I want to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be all right. What is different about her than any other female I have met.*?  
  
Kaoru could see that he was deep in thought and she really didn't want to bother him while he was thinking but she had to ask him something. "Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt you while you are thinking but can I get up to go to the restroom?" Battousai was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her and chuckled and said "yes you may use the restroom it is that door to your left." Kaoru smiled and said "thank you."  
  
She got up and walked to the door stumbling a bit which was one of the side effects of the sleeping gas. Meanwhile Fantasia and Aoshi were well on their way to her sister's apartment and the cause of her sister's sadness. They got to the apartment building they both looked for the window to her apartment by searching for Kamilia's Ki.  
  
They found it but at the wrong window it was at the window to Kaoru's apartment and there was more than one. Fantasia jumped down from the buildings rooftop right next to the apartment buildings and Aoshi did the same. (Come on we will act as if we are married and we are visiting my sister because I have already visited her once tonight and they never saw me come out.) Fantasia said. (They never saw you come out aren't they going to wonder how you left?) Aoshi said back. Fantasia looked at him and said (no because it is a different person at the front desk the Ki is different I can feel it.) Aoshi looked at her and said (fine if you think your plan will work.)  
  
They walked in and just as Fantasia had said there was a different person at the front desk. They walked up to her and Fantasia said "Hello miss me and my husband are here to see my sister could you tell me what room Kamilia lives in?" The lady looked at the two and said "yes I can she lives in room 21 on the ninth floor just take the elevator to the ninth floor and then walked down the hall a little ways and there you will see her door."  
  
"Thank you miss." Fantasia said and then her and Aoshi walked to the elevator. Fantasia pushed the button and they both waited for the elevator to arrive. "Stupid fucking elevator why won't you go any faster I am in a hurry you stupid machine." Aoshi looked over at the girl and said "calm down it will be here soon." Fantasia was about to say something when the elevator doors open all she could say was you're lucky you were right otherwise I would have hit you if it would have been another five minutes.  
  
Aoshi just looked at her and stepped into the elevator and she did the same. He pushed the button to the 9th floor and they rode the elevator in silence beside the cursing Fantasia did because of the elevator being to slow for her. They got to the 9th floor and Fantasia ran to Kaoru's door and opened it and said "are you all right Kamilia and who is that?" Kamilia turned around to see her sister standing there with a taller man. "I could ask you the same question Fantasia," Fantasia looked at her angry now and said "This is Aoshi he was to come with me so when we get Kaoru's stuff for her I won't be the only one carrying it.  
  
"You know where Kaoru is? Please tell me where she is and is she okay please you have to tell me!" The girl standing next to Kamilia said to Fantasia. "Yes I know where she is and no I can't tell because I don't know if I can trust you to keep it secret and also I don't know you." Fantasia said back to the girl. Kamilia looked at her sister and said "This is Misao and she is a friend of Kaoru and if you tell her she will probably call the police on you or better yet the Battousai" "I know that is why I am not telling her but we can always take her with us if you bring her Kamilia since you know her." Fantasia said.  
  
"Yes you can bring me but will you blind fold my eyes just so I won't know where I am?" Misao said to the three vampires she was in the room with. "No because once you get there you won't be able to get out since we will be going to fast for you to even notice where we are going." Fantasia said back to the little girl. Aoshi noticed that the girl kept staring at him and it was starting to bother him. "Would you please stop staring at me?" Aoshi said to Misao.   
  
"Yes I am sorry it is just that I have never seen someone with such eyes." Misao said back to him. Meanwhile back at the mansion Kaoru had fallen back to sleep and Battousai left her to sleep a while longer. He knew she would ask more questions when she woke and he wanted to be able to answer most of them. He walked out of his room and ran into Sora. "Hello Battousai why do you look like someone has just taken away your purpose to live?" Battousai looked at him and said "what made you feel the way you do for Fantasia?"  
  
(A/N) I know it is not as long as the last chapter but I wanted to make this chapter one of the many cliffhangers to come. The next chapter will be longer and here is a preview of the next chapter.  
  
What is Sora going to tell Battousai and will it help him answer his question. Will Aoshi allow Misao to come with them or will he disobey Fantasia and tell her no. These are the questions that will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
(A/N) More information for the readers Fantasia's character description I don't think I have told y'all what she looks like yet. She has silver hair and red eyes. She is 5'7" so she is not to tall. She has tan skin and is usually seen wearing a black cloak which no one knows what outfit she wears underneath.   
  
Sora is her mate as everyone who has been reading the story knows and he has silver eyes and black hair. He is 6'0" so he is taller than Fantasia. He has tan skin but it is not as dark as Fantasia's skin. He is usually seen in something with white on it he is very different from Fantasia but you know what they say opposites attract.  
  
There are two of the character descriptions for everyone who is reading I hope that you will review this chapter and anyone who haven't read it yet please read.   
  
Also I know that Kaoru and Battousai are OOC in this chapter and I am sorry for that but I don't mean for them to be to much OOC. But I hope that y'all still like it and keep reading it.  
  
(A/N) I am sorry if there are any grammer errors I tried to make sure they were all out if they aren't I am sorry. 


	4. Battousai's Major Problem

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin nor any of its characters. The only characters I own are the ones I created and they are my own creations.  
  
(A/N) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this chapter I am so glad that you like my story and want me to continue writing it so here it is chapter four hope that everyone enjoys it just as much as the first three chapters.  
  
(A/N) Here are the symbols just to help you out  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Battousai's Major Problem  
  
Sora looked at the Battousai as if he had just killed someone. "Well I don't know I just knew that she was the one that I was destine to be with. I knew I would love her for all eternity even if I did die my love for her wouldn't and I knew she felt the same. Battousai why do you want to know why I feel the way I do about Fantasia?"  
  
"No reason I was just wondering how you could love someone so demanding at times!" Battousai said trying to make himself sound angry but all he sounded like was desperate. Sora looked at him and started to laugh and said "T-T-This has something to do with that human girl doesn't it? You have a thing for her and they say you're heartless!"  
  
"No! That's not the case. I have no feelings for anyone including the human asleep in my room!" Battousai said trying to be upset but what he didn't know was that Kaoru wasn't asleep. She was listening to their conversation. "So he is Battousai the most feared man in all of Japan. But if he is so fearful then why does he take my breath away when I am around him?" Kaoru whispered to herself.   
  
About that time Battousai heard her and had walked to his room and looked down at her sitting on the floor with the door cracked. "What are you doing Kaoru?" Battousai asked her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Kaoru stood up and said "I am sorry I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation but I was about to come out of the room and just as I opened the door I felt dizzy and had to sit down."  
  
"It is quite all right Kaoru I am not mad at you but you should really rest." Battousai said as he helped her up and he didn't notice that Sora was watching his actions. "Well Battousai I am going to go. I think I will play guard and make sure no one is trying to intrude." Sora said while smiling at him. "Yes Sora you better do that." Battousai said a little annoyed at him for still being there.  
  
(Meanwhile back at Kaoru's apartment.) "Yes that is nice I am glad someone likes his eyes or better yet him." Fantasia said looking at Misao and then back at Aoshi. "Fantasia lets just get the human girl's stuff and get out of here." Aoshi said to her while keeping his icy appearance. Misao looked at both of them and said "are you going to take me with you or not?"   
  
Fantasia turned and looked at the girl and said "yes we will take you with us. I can't take the chance of you telling someone about us." Aoshi looked at Fantasia and said "no she isn't." "What do you mean she isn't I say she is and what I say goes!" Fantasia said looking at Aoshi. "I don't care what you say and I say she isn't coming so she isn't coming." Aoshi said back to her.  
  
"Yes she is and you know what you can't stop me if I want to bring her." Fantasia said back to him. Aoshi looked over at her and even with his icy appearance Fantasia knew he was pissed off at her. (Fantasia you can't allow this human in the mansion.) Aoshi said. (Why not we let Kaoru in there didn't we.) Fantasia said back. Aoshi couldn't argue with her so he let it be.  
  
"You may come with us Misao but you won't be able to leave once you are there." Fantasia said to Misao. Misao looked as if her life had been taken away from her. "You mean I will never be able to leave this place you are talking about ever again?" Misao said sounding crushed. "Well you will be able to leave the mansion just not unless someone takes you and brings you back. Because like I said you will get lost if they don't." Fantasia said back to her and Misao started to smile again.  
  
"All right then I will get my clothes together so I will be ready." Misao said to Fantasia. "All right I am going to get some things for Kaoru because that was what I was suppose to do after I seen what was wrong with my sister. Fantasia said looking annoyed at Kamilia. Kamilia looked back at her sister and said (I will tell you about it after Misao leaves.)   
  
(All right you better) Fantasia said back. "Now Misao you better hurry and get your stuff packed because Aoshi will be taking you back to the mansion." Fantasia said to Misao. Aoshi looked at her when she said that but he couldn't argue with her not yet. "Aoshi go help her get her stuff together so we can leave." Fantasia said to Aoshi. He agreed with her and followed the girl down the hall.  
  
(Meanwhile at the mansion.) Battousai had gotten Kaoru back into bed but he wasn't ready for what she was going to say to him. "Battousai why do you keep me here if you don't care about me. If what you say is true and you don't care for me and then I should leave and never see you again.' Kaoru said fighting back tears but she didn't know why she wanted to cry for him. She didn't know him but for some odd reason she cared for him.  
  
Battousai looked at her like his heart had been crush and he said "you don't want to stay here with me Kaoru?" Kaoru could tell he was hurt by the way he said that and she realized he had put on a front she couldn't see it in his eyes but in his voice she could hear it. "No, that is not it I would love to stay here with you, but you said you didn't care for me and so I figured you didn't want me to stay here." Kaoru said back to him.  
  
Battousai looked at her and said "Kaoru I would have never brought you here and order that you stay here if I didn't want you to stay with me here in my mansion. As for caring for you I don't care for anyone so you need to get that straight." Kaoru should have known he would say that. She wondered what he was hiding because whatever it was she wanted to help him heal from it.  
  
Battousai had walked out of the room and he was standing by the door. He had done it again. He had pushed her away. But why should he care he didn't love her did he. He didn't know anymore the only thing he knew was he wanted her by his side always and he would do anything to have it that way. Battousai was now confused and that bothered him very much.  
  
Meanwhile Fantasia and Aoshi had gotten everything they were suppose to and more. They were heading back to the mansion. "So where is this mansion at so I know we are still in Japan." Misao said looking rather worried. Fantasia looked at her and said "It is still in Japan so don't worry about that but we won't be telling you where in Japan it is." Misao shook her head. She understood her reason for it even though she never gave her a reason for not telling.  
  
They finally made it back to the mansion and Misao jumped off of Aoshi's back and he sat her clothing down. Fantasia just walked on in with Kaoru's clothing and other items in her hands. "Battousai here is the girls stuff do you want it or not?" Battousai walked to the top of the stairs and said "yes I want it bring it up here." Fantasia did as she was told and handed him all of the girl's belongings.  
  
Battousai carried them to his room and knocked on the door before entering. Kaoru said it was all right for him to enter so he did. "Here is your clothing and anything else you might need." Battousai said as he sat down her stuff and was about to walk away. "Wait" he heard Kaoru say and he turned around. He said "yes what do you want?" She looked at him and said "why do you hurt so much?"   
  
Battousai looked at her and said "that is none of your business!" Kaoru looked at him and she stood up and walked up to him. "Please tell me I want to help you. I promise no matter what you tell me I won't leave you." Kaoru said hoping he would agree and sit down and tell her. Battousai turned his head and said "not right now later I will tell you of my past." Kaoru shook her head in agreement and let the subject drop for now.  
  
Battousai looked at her one more time and walked out of the room. He walked out into the hall only to see Fantasia standing there. "Are you going to tell her or are you going to keep her guessing?" Fantasia said trying to figure out how he really felt for this girl. "I don't know yet I may just kill she is going to become a problem sooner or later." Battousai said to answer her question. Fantasia stood there and looked at him and she knew he was lying.  
  
"You wouldn't kill her. I know that much. If you wanted to kill her, you would have already. No you love her and until you admit it both of you will be in pain." Fantasia said to him and then she walked off. Battousai watched her walk away he knew she was right but right now he wasn't ready to admit it was love or any feeling such as that. Battousai decided to put it behind him for now and he walked down the stairs only to be stopped by a voice he didn't know.  
  
"Let me go I am not going to run and I am not going to break anything. I just want to know where Kaoru is and if she is all right." Misao said to Sora as he held her without Aoshi stopping him. Battousai walked up to the three of them and said "what is going on here and who is this?" Aoshi said "Her name is Misao and Fantasia agree that she could come along she is a friend of the girl." Battousai stood there for a minute and said "where is Fantasia at right now?"   
  
  
  
"Right here" and all four of them turned around to see the silver haired girl standing behind them. Sora walked up to her and kissed her. Misao looked at the two and said "they make such a cute couple but how could she love that jerk?" Fantasia looked at Misao and said "he's not a jerk once you get to know him." Misao knew she must be right so she just shook her head violently. Battousai looked at Fantasia and said "what were you thinking when you brought this girl with you?"  
  
"Battousai it was either bring her with us or have her tell everyone about use." Fantasia sweetly to him. Battousai shook his head he did agree with her and said "fine then will you take her to see Kaoru." Fantasia looked at him and said "why don't you want to take her?" "Because not only will the girl feel safer with you but Kaoru also wants to see you." Battousai said to Fantasia and walked off.  
  
Fantasia turned and looked at Misao and said "come on Misao I will take you to see Kaoru." Misao agreed with her and followed her up the stairs and to a room. "This is where Kaoru is?" Misao said in amazement that she was staying in such a beautiful place. "Yes it is come on lets go in." Fantasia said as she opened the doors and walked in the room followed closely behind by Misao. Kaoru sat up and looked at both of the girls.  
  
"Misao what are you doing her and why are you here?" Kaoru said to the girl standing right next to Fantasia. "I was worried about you so they agreed to bring me here. Fantasia and Aoshi with pressure from Fantasia." Misao said back to Kaoru while running up to her friend. Misao and Kaoru hugged for a good long time until Fantasia decided they needed to stop hugging.  
  
"Hello I am still here! You wanted to see me Kaoru." Fantasia said to the two girls hugging. Kaoru and Misao looked at Fantasia and Kaoru said "yes I did, why did you decide to knock me out with sleeping gas? Why didn't you just knock me out by hitting me over the head with something?" Fantasia looked at her and said "Because I was not to harm you and I knew if I did Battousai would be upset."  
  
Kaoru looked sadden and said "Battousai doesn't care about me so why would he care if I was hurt?" Fantasia started to laugh and said "don't let him fool you he cares about you very much. He puts on a tough act for people but if you're anything like me you won't buy it. Battousai just needs someone he can trust I don't know if you could tell, but he hasn't had so many trusting people in his life." Kaoru looked at her with a questioning look on her face. She knew Fantasia was telling the truth.  
  
"So your saying he does want me here?" Kaoru said still wondering if it was true. Fantasia looked at her in amazement that she couldn't see that he needed her here. "Yes he wants you here. He would have never asked me to get you if he didn't want you." Fantasia told her as she walked toward the door. Kaoru looked at her as she was leaving them to catch up and smiled and said "thank you. You really are a friend."  
  
"Yes I am and you don't need to worry about Battousai he will come around sooner or later well I have to go bye you two." Fantasia said as she opened the door and walked out. Fantasia walked down stairs and she walked out into the courtyard and the site she saw was one site she didn't want to.  
  
(A/N) This is where I end this chapter because once again a cliffhanger. One reason it is a cliffhanger is because I am really tired it is 1:17a.m. and I am ready for bed so that is one reason. Two because I don't want to spoil what she came up on until the next chapter.  
  
(A/N) I am sorry for any grammar errors in here because I tried to get rid of all of them.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Fantasia ran into the house carrying the body screaming for help. Battousai along with Aoshi came running down the stairs to see why she was so upset.  
  
Well I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last three and yes I know it is not to long but I promise the next chapter will be really really long. Please review and I hoped you like it. 


	5. Fantasia's Lose and the New Kid

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin nor any of its characters. The only characters I own are the ones I created and they are my own creations.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and loves my story. I promised everyone that chapter 5 was going to be really really long and that is what I am going to do hopefully well I know it will be longer then the last two chapters have been.  
  
  
  
There is a little fluff in this chapter so I hope that you like it.  
  
(A/N) Here are the symbols just to help you out  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Chapter 5: The Fantasia's lose and the new Kid  
  
Fantasia couldn't believe her eyes were they tricking her or did she see a kid lying in the courtyard. She ran up to him and seen he couldn't be to old he looked at 10 or 11 but not to old. She ran up to the boy and looked at him he was badly hurt. It was a good thing that Megumi was still coming over to see Kaoru because this boy looked like he needed medical attention.  
  
Fantasia picked up the boy and ran back to the house she opened the door and started yelling for help. Battousai and Aoshi were the first two to hear her and they both ran down to where she was. They both reached her at the same time and said "What's wrong!" at the same time. "I found this boy out in the courtyard he looks like he needs medical attention we have to help him!" Fantasia said in hysterics.  
  
Battousai shook his head in agreement and told her to put the boy in the guest room and keep watch over him until Megumi came over to see about Kaoru. Fantasia agreed with him and carried the boy to the third door from the kitchen and laid him on the huge king size bed in the room. Fantasia looked at Battousai and said (do we really need a king size bed in the guest room?)  
  
(Yes we do because who is to know when someone who stays here wants a big bed in the guest room.) Battousai said back to Fantasia. She stuck her tongue out at him and finish getting the boy comfortable in the bed and then she sat down in a chair next to the bed. Battousai looked at the girl and he knew that she was right about everything she talked about but her feelings where different from other people's feelings.  
  
She could care about nothing and other times she could care about everything. Battousai realized that he had met two people that amazed him. One was Kaoru because this girl no matter how hard he tries he can't stop from caring about her and even when he does say he doesn't care for her she stays and cares for him anyway. And the other was Fantasia because this girl has had her whole life taken away from her and stills find the time to be happy.  
  
He knew two very strong women. One he loved and didn't want to admit he loved but couldn't now that he met her live without. The other one was someone he watched lose her entire family besides her sister because of him and yet she forgave him and has helped him ever since. Battousai had finally stop thinking about how much Kaoru and Fantasia were alike and wonder how every time he thought of someone else it came back to Kaoru.  
  
Battousai was walking down the hall with Aoshi and he said "Aoshi have you seen Sora since he left after he caught that other human girl." "No, I haven't I wonder where he could be I figured he would be the first to run to Fantasia when she was screaming." Aoshi said back to him. Battousai looked at Aoshi and said "I am going to see if he will respond telepathically and if so I will tell him Fantasia is fine if he heard her screaming." Aoshi shook his head in agreement.   
  
(Sora where are you didn't you hear Fantasia screaming well if you did she is all right.) Battousai said to him. Aoshi stood there with him waiting for him to give Battousai a response. Battousai looked over at him and said "he isn't responding." Aoshi looked over at the door of the guest room and then back at Battousai and said "we better go find him but not tell her he is not responding. Because if we tell her, it will only upset her more." Battousai agreed and they decided to start in the courtyard.  
  
They ran down the stairs and out the door and went straight to the courtyard. "I'll take the right side and you take the left and we will meet back in the middle if we don't find him and go from there." Battousai said to Aoshi. Aoshi agreed and ran off. Meanwhile Fantasia was sitting with the boy when she got a strange message. (Help me please help me. I need you to help me. Won't you please help me) the voice said to Fantasia. (Who are you and why do you need help?) Fantasia said back to it.  
  
(I can't tell you until you help me and only you can help me.) The voice said back to her. Fantasia sat there and she didn't know what to do because she had no idea who was talking to her. (How can I help if I don't even know who you are?) Fantasia said now really confused as to why this person was talking to her and how they even knew her.  
  
(Back out in the courtyard) "Sora where are you Sora?" Battousai screamed while running through the maze. The same with Aoshi they were both screaming for him but they got no reply. Battousai turned a corner to find Sora laying on the ground and blood all over him. "No Sora. Sora get up you can't die Fantasia needs you I know she does! If she loses another person in her life, it will surely kill her!" Battousai said as he ran up to the body which wasn't even moving.  
  
Battousai got up to the body and seen he was barely breathing and then he stopped. "No, you can't die. I said you couldn't die! Don't you dare die you better start breathing again come on breath!" Battousai said as he gave him mouth to mouth recessatation to make him breath again. Back in the guest room. "No no he can't be! No, he isn't! No, I won't believe it! No Sora can't be dead!" Fantasia said and she stood up to go see if she was right and fell down crying on the floor.  
  
Kaoru and Misao heard Fantasia scream so they got off of Battousai's bed and ran out of the room. They ran to where they heard the scream and ran into the room to find Fantasia on the floor crying and seen a boy sleeping in the huge bed next to where she was crying. Kaoru ran up to her and said "are you all right and who is the boy." Fantasia didn't look at her or say anything. Kaoru decided that whenever she was said Misao was there to comfort her by giving her a hug.  
  
Maybe a hug would work for Fantasia as well. Kaoru tried to hug Fantasia and tell her everything would be fine, but Fantasia moved away from her and said "leave me alone he is dead and there is nothing I can do the only thing I have to live for is my sister! But I will probably lose her to because my life is just that fuck up! Everyone I have ever gotten close to has left me!" Kaoru seen she was hurt and Misao said "who is dead the little boy right here?"  
  
"No Sora he is dead." Fantasia said still crying. Kaoru walked over to where she had moved away from her the first time and this time she was able to try and comfort her. "That can't be true you seem to know Battousai really well and I am sure he considers you one of the close people in his life. Even though I don't know what close is to the Battousai." Kaoru said hoping that would comfort her some.  
  
Meanwhile Battousai finally gave up on trying to revive Sora. He saw it was no use. Aoshi finally found the Battousai and seen he had found Sora. Aoshi saw that Sora was dead and knew that they would have to tell Fantasia sooner or later. Battousai picked up the body and carried it to the house. He walked in and walked to a room that was two doors from the back door and opened the doors to the room. It was full of coffins and Battousai put Sora's body in one and closed it.  
  
"We will have the funeral for him as soon as possible." Battousai said as they walked out of the room. They walked down to the guest room and when they got there they could hear crying. They opened the door to see Kaoru holding Fantasia while she cried and Misao watching the sleeping but injured boy. Battousai walked up to Fantasia and said "you know don't you." Battousai sat down next to Kaoru and said "Kaoru can I talk to her alone for a minute."  
  
Kaoru shook her head in agreement and stood up and walked over to where Misao was sitting staring at the beaten up boy. "Come on Misao lets get out of here and leave these two alone. I think if anyone can help her through this Battousai can." Kaoru said to Misao. Misao agreed with her and walked out the door. Kaoru followed her and looked back at the two before closing the door.  
  
They stood outside the door with Aoshi and waited for the Battousai to come out or tell them it was all right to come in. "Fantasia you are going to be fine I know you will. You are to strong to let this bring you down so stop crying and deal with it." Battousai said to Fantasia. "You heartless bastard I loved him and that just doesn't go away because some tells you to stop! I am in pain and you can't even be half a man to try and say something that will help me get through it! You are the exact same now as you were when you killed my parents!"  
  
Battousai listened to the hurt in her voice and knew she meant some of the stuff she was saying but not all of it. "But I forgave you for killing my parents I forgave you for every single thing you have done to me and yet even when you are being cruel I can't be mad at you! Why can't I be mad at you?"  
  
Fantasia said to him and she finally had stop crying and was now sobbing. "I don't know why I have done some cruel things to you in your life but the one thing I notice was unlike me you can see that people won't always keep hurting you." Battousai said to her.  
  
"Why did they kill him why did someone have to kill Sora? Is it some sick joke that someone wants to make my life hell!" Fantasia said still sobbing but it was turning more into sadden anger than just plain sadness. Battousai said "I don't know who killed him but I have a feeling it was the same person who hurt the boy right there. If it is then it just might be some sick joke but I doubt it." Fantasia smiled a little and said "thank you Battousai now if only you could be this open with Kaoru your life would be happier."  
  
Meanwhile Sanosuke had finally returned with Megumi with him. "Where is this girl I am suppose to take a look at?" Sanosuke saw all the people at the guess room and recognized Kaoru and said she is right there. Well she must not have no more side effects to the sleeping gas Fantasia gave her. But I wonder why everyone is at the guest room." Megumi and Sanosuke walked down the hall to the guest bedroom.  
  
"What is everyone waiting for? Wait a minute there is one more girl than there is suppose to be and it isn't Fantasia who is she?" Sanosuke asked them. Aoshi said "Sora was killed and we are waiting for the Battousai to let us know that Fantasia is all right. This girl is another human she is a friend of Kaoru's and her name is Misao." "What how did Sora die and why did you and Fantasia bring her here?" Sanosuke asked upset that one of there own had been killed. "We don't know how Sora was killed and as for the girl it was Fantasia's idea to bring her and the Battousai agreed with her." Aoshi said as he walked off.  
  
Sanosuke looked at Kaoru and said "how long has Battousai been in there?" Kaoru looked at him and said "not to long it didn't happen to long ago maybe 5 to 10 minutes ago." "Okay then I will wait here with you." Megumi looked at the girl and said "this is the girl I was suppose to see. It looks like she is okay to me well maybe a make over but we can't all be as beautiful as me." Megumi started to laugh while Misao and Sanosuke had to hold Kaoru back while she was saying "how dare you . . . " She was cut off by Sanosuke saying "everyone needs to calm down and wait to see if Fantasia is all right."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi agreed with him and they both settled down. Meanwhile in the room Fantasia had finally stopped all emotion of being sad and was just sitting there in silence with the Battousai. But Fantasia couldn't stand silence so she said "Kaoru can tell you're a lot different then you make yourself out to be." Battousai looked at her and said "what are you talking about she doesn't see what you can see." Fantasia said "you don't know anything sometimes do you she can see right through your mask."  
  
Battousai stood up and said "No she doesn't she can't tell anything! You might think you know what she sees me as but you don't!" "Really then why is she wanting to help you! Why does she want to stay with you! She isn't like me, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and all the other vampires living in this house! No she cares for you and she knows you care for her! But you're to stupid to tell her how you feel because of your pride!" Fantasia said as she also stood up.  
  
Battousai just stood there and said "your right your always right why are you always right?" Fantasia looked at him and smiled and said "because it is just who I am and because I have the power to be right about everything I say is true." Battousai and Fantasia walked to the door and opened it to see everyone else standing there. "Hello Sanosuke when did you get back." Fantasia said as she walked over to Megumi.  
  
"Hey Fantasia how are you feeling now. Are you feeling better?' Sanosuke asked her. "I am feeling better thank you Sano." Fantasia said to him. Megumi looked at her and said "I am sorry for your lose Fantasia." Fantasia hugged Megumi and said "thank you Megumi." Megumi hugged her back and said "your welcome Fantasia." Battousai walked off and Kaoru followed him.  
  
Fantasia stood there after her and Megumi stopped hugging and said "there is a boy in here who needs medical attention would you please see to him." Megumi looked at her and said "If the boy needs medical attention then show me where he is!" Fantasia and Megumi walked back into the guest room. Sanosuke decided that he had no reason for being there so he walked to his room. Misao decided she would find Aoshi so she went to find him.  
  
Meanwhile in Battousai's room he sat in one of his black chairs when Kaoru entered the room. She walked up to him and said "where am I to stay tonight? I mean which room am I to stay in tonight?" Battousai looked up at her and pulled her down into his lap. He looked at her and said "you can stay with me tonight if you want." Kaoru looked into his eyes and she could see both lust and love. She said "but where will you sleep." Battousai chuckled and started kissing her neck and Kaoru couldn't help but move her head for him to get better access.  
  
Battousai said to her between kisses "I will be also sleeping in the same bed." Kaoru didn't know what to say her mind was hazy from what he was doing to her. She moaned when he moved from her neck up to her mouth where he kissed her softly at first not to scare her. Kaoru at first was rather shocked he was doing any of this but for some reason she didn't care.  
  
Battousai wanted more so he licked her bottom lip to get more access and she allowed him it. Kaoru opened her mouth for him and Battousai started to exploring her mouth. There tongues battled for dominance neither one was winning. Kaoru wanted to know why she felt this way it was like nothing she had felt before. But they were stopped when Sanosuke walked in and said "Battou . . . oh sorry am I interrupting something."  
  
Battousai stopped kissing Kaoru and looked his tall friend and said "yes you are but since you are here what do you want?" "I wanted to know if you found out who killed Sora?" Sanosuke said feeling a little guilty for walking in on them while they were getting to know each other better. He obviously didn't think this girl needed a make over.  
  
"No, I haven't but I will be sure to find out as soon as I can." Battousai said to Sanosuke. Sanosuke shook his head and walked out. Kaoru got out of Battousai's lap and said "I will be sleeping in one of your many guest rooms." Battousai grabbed her wrist as she went to leave and he gave her one more kiss before she left.  
  
Kaoru walked out of the room and down the hall but she felt really hot now and not because it was warm in the house no the Battousai had done this to her but she liked it. She didn't mind him doing it to her if she had to admit it she enjoyed it a lot and wouldn't mind him doing it again. Kaoru walked to the guest room Fantasia and Megumi were in and said "where is the other guest room?" "It is two more doors down." Fantasia said to her as she helped Megumi bandage the young boy up.  
  
"Thank you well I will be going now." Kaoru said to them and she walked out of the room and down the hall to the room Fantasia said was the other guest room. She walked in and she fell in love with the room. It was dark blue and a hint of purple she knew she wouldn't mind sleeping in here tonight. Meanwhile, in the other guest room. They had gotten the boy properly bandaged. He had finally awoken. "Where am I?" the boy said. "You are at Battousai's mansion. I found you in his courtyard and brought you here to get you medical attention because you needed it. So what is your name kid?" Fantasia said to the boy.  
  
"Don't call me a kid and my name is no of your business!" the boy said back to her. "Look here kid I am not having a good day I don't think you want to mess with me right now! Now what is your name!" Fantasia said back to the boy. "Y-y-yes. My name is Yahiko Myojin." Yahiko said a little frighten she might start yelling at him again. Fantasia stood up and walked out of the room. Megumi looked at Yahiko and said "don't worry about her she just lost one of the most important people in her life and now she is having to deal with it."  
  
"Well did she have to yell at me?" Yahiko asked Megumi. "I don't think she did but you have to remember she just lost the love of her life." Megumi said back to him. Yahiko was sitting there thinking when he remembered the guy who saved him from the three men chasing him for stealing food. "Where is the guy that saved my life?" Yahiko asked Megumi. Megumi looked at him in question "What did the guy look like?" Yahiko looked at her and said "He had really weird color eyes silver I think an,,,," "Don't say any more I have to go. You stay here and don't leave this room you here me!" Megumi said cutting him off and she ran out the door.  
  
Yahiko just watched her leave but he decided he would stay and he knew he was bound to get to the bottom of this. Meanwhile Megumi finally made it to Battousai's room and she ran in. "Sora was hurt while saving that boy he must have set the boy down and was walking to the house when he fell down and couldn't go any more!" Megumi said   
  
Battousai looked at her and stood up and said "how do you know it was Sora!" Megumi said "because he said the person who saved him had silver eyes and the only person with silver eyes is Sora!" Battousai stood up and ran out of his room and Megumi just stood there and watched him. He got to the guest room and opened the door. "What do you know tell me everything?!" Battousai said Yahiko. Yahiko just looked at him and wondered what he was talking about.  
  
Preview of next chapter: "Okay I will tell you everything but will you sit down." Yahiko said, Battousai said "Wait I want someone else to hear this."  
  
Not to big of a preview but I don't want to spoil chapter 6.  
  
(A/N) Well it may not be really really long but it is longer than the last chapter. I am sorry for any grammar errors there are.  
  
(A/N) Well I believe Battousai showed his feelings for Kaoru don't you. I don't know if there will be a lemon in the next chapter but I will probably do two versions of the story one for Fanfiction.net without the lemon and one for mediaminer.org which will have the lemon if I write one but I don't know yet if I will. If y'all want me to write a lemon and post it on Fanfiction.net just tell me and I will but if y'all don't I won't write one.  
  
So it is the reviewers choice y'all get to decide if a lemon is in the next chapter.  
  
(A/N) Well I hope that you like this chapter so if you do please review my story. 


	6. Battousai makes his move and doesn't reg...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of its characters. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing it. Okay I warn you now there is a lemon in this chapter. So those who don't like lemons then just skip that part and read the rest. Please don't report me for the lemon I tried to make it as none graphic as possible and besides it is probably not the best seeing as how this is my first fic.  
  
Here are the symbols that you will need to remember for the story,  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Chapter 6: Battousai makes his move and doesn't regret a thing  
  
"Okay I will tell you everything but you will have to sit down." Yahiko said. Battousai said "wait I want someone else to hear this." So Battousai left the room for a minute and he went to Fantasia room. Fantasia was laying down in her bed crying again. Battousai walked in and saw her. He saw she was sad but unlike Kaoru he didn't want to console her but he did want her to be happy again.  
  
It wasn't the same when her smart mouth wasn't telling everyone what to do. Battousai walked over to her and said "come with me Fantasia I have some information about Sora for you." Fantasia looked up at him and said "what are you talking about?" "You remember the boy you saved?" Battousai said. Fantasia said "yeah why do you want to know?" Battousai walked over to her and said "Sora was the one who brought him to the courtyard." "What! How do you know that?!"   
  
Battousai said "The boy told me." "Well then why are we still her maybe we can find out who killed Sora and I can get my revenge!" Fantasia said Battousai looked at her and said "Calm down! We are just going to ask the boy what he knows." Fantasia stopped and said "okay I will calm down." "Come on then lets go to the guest room and see what he has to say." Battousai said to her.  
  
They walked out of her and walked back to the guest room. They walked in and Yahiko said "it is you again. You're not going to yell at me again." Fantasia looked at him and said "no I am not I just wanted to know what happened to Sora." Fantasia started to tear up again. Battousai looked at her and he felt really bad that she had to go through this.  
  
"Okay will both of you sit down. I will tell you what I know." Yahiko said. They both sat down and Yahiko began to tell them what he knew. "I was walking into a little restaurant when I saw the three guys. I waited for them to get up and when they did I went behind one and snuck his wallet out of his pocket. Well I thought I snuck it out but I didn't he caught me so I ran. I kept running from them when they caught up with me and picked me up."  
  
Well I was screaming when the other guy Sora you called him. He punched the guy holding me knocking him down. The other two ganged up on him and he managed to get them off but not without getting injured by one of them. I had been knocked around so much that I was hurt well he picked me up and carry me to the courtyard and then after that I don't know."  
  
"That is where I found you." Fantasia said. Yahiko said "yes but that is all I know." Battousai said "you don't know who the guys were?" "No I am sorry." Yahiko said. Fantasia walked up to him and hugged him and said "It is all right Yahiko. I know you would tell us if you did know but thank you for trying." Yahiko said "your welcome." Battousai looked at Yahiko and said "where are your parents?" Yahiko looked down at his feet and said "I don't have any they died when I was younger."  
  
Battousai looked over at Fantasia and said "Fantasia you will be taking care of little Yahiko here." Fantasia and Yahiko looked over at him and said "what?!" Battousai looked at both of them and chuckled a bit and said "Yahiko you have no parents and Fantasia he was the one thing Sora had saved before he died so you two need someone why not each other?" Fantasia and Yahiko looked at each other and said "okay we can try and get along."   
  
Battousai shook his head in agreement and walked out of the room. Fantasia looked at the door and said "okay Yahiko we are going to have to get along so you really should get some rest and we will see where we go from there. Goodnight little Yahiko." "Don't call me little and good night!" Yahiko said. Fantasia left the room and went to her room. Meanwhile the Battousai was walking down the hallway when he got to a room.  
  
But the room wasn't his room, no it was the other guest room. He listened to see if maybe Misao was in there and to his surprise she was not. He cracked the door open and snuck in unnoticed by Kaoru who was still laying down on her bed. Kaoru sat up finally and said "wow this bed is so comfortable but something is missing but I don't know what. Battousai got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear he said "maybe you need company would you like me to stay that way you won't feel so lonely." Kaoru gasped, she didn't know when he had come in here but she wasn't complaining. "Well I don't know I mean I don't think you should since I don't really know you." Kaoru said. Battousai smirked on her skin and said "why don't we get to know each other better."  
  
Kaoru was about to protest but he started kissing her neck and she forgot any sign of protest. Unknown to Kaoru she had moved her neck so he could once again gain better access to it. Battousai moved up from her neck trailing kisses as he went along and made his way to her ear lobe where he took it in his mouth and nipped on it. Kaoru moaned to the things he was doing to her.  
  
She didn't know why she felt the way she did about him but he could make her knees weak when he looked at her. The feelings he was giving her now were like none she had never felt. Battousai turned her around and started to kiss her lips. He started gently but he wanted more. So he used his tongue to ask for entrance and she gladly agree. Kaoru opened her mouth for him and his tongue explored her mouth. He loved the way her mouth tasted to him and it was so warm he wanted to taste more of her. He wanted all of her.  
  
Battousai laid Kaoru down and he began to kiss a trail from her mouth back down her neck to where her button up pajama shirt was in the way. So Battousai decided that the shirt was in his way. Battousai decided to start unbutton the shirt to see her better. So he did and as he did Kaoru started to realize what was going on. "Stop what are you doing?!" Kaoru said almost shrieking.  
  
Battousai said "don't be afraid I will not harm you Kaoru. If you tell me to stop, I will but I can't help the way I feel for you." Kaoru looked at him and she knew what he was saying was the truth but she needed to know his true feelings if he actually loved her and didn't just lust for her he would be able to tell her. "Do you love me Battousai?" Kaoru said as she looked straight into his eyes. "Well I am not sure still." Battousai said looking at her.   
  
Kaoru looked at him and then cast her eyes down and said "If you don't love me then I don't want you here!' Tears came to her eyes and he knew she was on the verge of crying. "Don't cry. I don't like to see you cry." Battousai said to her. "If you care so much then you must love me." Kaoru said tears now streaming down her face. Battousai knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her anymore. "Yes Kaoru I love you. I have since the first time I saw you. When I saved you in the alley, you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."  
  
Kaoru looked at him and smiled she said "but you don't know me I could be out to kill you." Battousai chuckled and said "that is a risk I am willing to take." Battousai kissed her on the lips again. Kaoru looked at him and said "I love you too. Even though I don't know you to well, I have never felt this way for anyone I have ever known."  
  
Meanwhile Fantasia was sitting in her room when she heard the voice again. (Help me please help me! I know you can help me Fantasia!) (Who are you and why do you keep talking to me?!) Fantasia said back to the voice. (I know you can help me because you are the only one who can actually face the Battousai and live. Help me Fantasia go kill Battousai.) The voice said. Fantasia said (No I won't I will not kill one of the people most important in my life.)  
  
(Why not he has no problem destroying your life.) The voice said. (I don't care what you say I forgave him for that. Besides I know you must be a vampire if you can talk telepathically.) Fantasia said. The voice said (but you're not a vampire and you can speak telepathically.) Fantasia said (what are you talking about I am a vampire but I am also a demon thanks to my father.)   
  
The voice said (but you still got the telepathic power like a vampire from your mother.) Fantasia said (yes but I look just like a vampire not a demon! So it doesn't matter what powers I have!) The voice said (but you still have your demon powers you and your sister that is the only reason the Battousai keeps you around.) (That is not true! I am more than just some power he wants to control!) Fantasia said back to the voice.   
  
(Really you can say that then why didn't he kill you when he killed your parents?) The voice said. Fantasia said (I don't know!) The voice said (well I do and that was the reason because everyone can see your power. Battousai keeps you around because your one of the most powerful people besides him.) Fantasia said (That's not true! It can't be true! Battousai or no one else will use me!) The voice said (I know I know that is why if you come to me and help me. I will not use you like he does.)  
  
Fantasia thought about it for a minute and said (No because one I don't know you and two because I don't get used by nobody.) She stood up and walked out of her room and down to where Yahiko slept. She walked in and saw Yahiko actually asleep all over his bed. Fantasia giggled at the site. She whispered to herself. She said "I promise to keep a good watch over you I promise." She walked out of the room. She went back to her room and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kaoru's room. Kaoru had let him finish unbuttoning her shirt. He threw the shirt to the side and then he undid the bonding that was around her breast and when he did she covered them. Battousai grabbed her hands and said "don't they are beautiful." He kissed her again and Kaoru removed her hands.  
  
Battousai kissed her until he started to plant little kisses on her jaw and down her neck he made his way to her breast and began his pleasure there. He took on in his mouth and massaged the other with his other hand and then he did the same to it as he did the first one while he massaged it. He was about to move down lower when he heard a whimper come from Kaoru.  
  
"What is wrong Kaoru, do you want me to stop?" Battousai said. Kaoru moaned and said "no what your doing is great but I am the only one here getting undressed." Kaoru then put on a pouting face. Battousai smiled and said "Kaoru would you like to undress me?" Kaoru looked a little nervous at first but shook her head in agreement with what he said. Battousai said "fine undress me Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru did what he asked she unbuttoned his black shirt and slid it off of his arms. She saw all of the scars on his chest and it made her said to see he had been through so much. Battousai kissed her and said "don't feel sad Kaoru it is not your place. I don't like to see you sad and besides I am not sad about them so you shouldn't be." Kaoru shook her head and kissed him and said "I love you." Battousai loved them words and even though he knew he was taking a chance he wanted to hear them forever.  
  
Battousai said "now let me finish what I started." Kaoru smiled slyly and said "okay as long as I get to finish my job." Battousai chuckled and said "yes you can I will allow to finish undressing me." Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Battousai moved down to her pajama bottoms and began to remove them he removed them and then he looked at her and said "even more beautiful."  
  
Kaoru smiled at him and said "now it is my turn." Battousai loved it how she became braver with every moment. Kaoru had managed to flip them to where she was on top. She unbuckled the belt that he wore on his pants and pulled it out of them and then she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped and then slid them off. Kaoru jaw almost dropped, she couldn't believe he was so huge. Battousai noticed she was staring and said "do you like what you see?" All Kaoru could do was shake her head in agreement.  
  
Battousai didn't like the fact he was on bottom so he changed that he flipped her back on her back and got on top of her. He now really loved the feel of her skin on his and her skin to him was so soft. He could lay like this forever and he wanted to. "Kaoru I would love for you to be with me forever but since you are human that cannot be. Unless you were the same as me." Battousai said to her hoping she would also want to be with him for as long as they both live and longer.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and she said "yes I would love to be with you forever but since I am human I do have a life span." Battousai kissed her passionately and said "I can change that." Kaoru knew he could and for some reason she didn't mind if he did. Yes she was a little scared but she for some reason loved him and wanted to be with him no matter what. "Okay if you wish for me to stay by your side forever than you may change me." Kaoru said with little hesitation but some was still present in her voice.  
  
Battousai kissed her again but this time his kissed went down to her neck where they stopped on her pulse point and he looked at her and said "this will hurt but I promise once everything is done you will feel better." Battousai used his tongue and licked the part where her neck and her shoulder met and then he bit down. Kaoru screamed out in pain and she didn't realize she screamed loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.  
  
Fantasia woke from her sleep so did Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, and all the other vampires in the house. They all came out of their rooms and Misao said "Kaoru is she all right and why did she scream like that?" Fantasia was standing by Misao and said "I can think of two reasons as to why she would scream like that." Misao looked at her with curiosity and said "what are they?" Fantasia said "I am not at liberty to discuss them with you seeing as Kaoru's private life is her business."  
  
Fantasia walked back to her room. Misao turned around and looked at Aoshi but she knew he probably would tell her the same thing Fantasia had told her. So Misao also went back to her room and the rest did the same. Back in Kaoru's room Battousai had finish sucking her blood now it was time for her to get a feel of his. Battousai about that time wished he was like Fantasia and always carried a knife or something sharp with her. He found something sharp though Kaoru's hair pin.  
  
He grabbed it and slits his wrist and he stuck it up to Kaoru's mouth. He looked at her and said "suck and I don't want to hear you complain about the taste because you will soon learn to like it." Kaoru did as he said and sure enough she didn't like the taste of blood at first. Battousai let her suck his blood until he seen she was ready to go on with what they were first doing.  
  
He moved his wrist away and she whimpered and he said "shh my love it is all right we will get you more later. Right now I want to finish giving you pleasure." Kaoru now was to hazy to disagree with anything he said and so she shook her head and he kissed her and kept kissing a line do to her thighs. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. So Battousai stuck to fingers in and went as far as he could go until he felt a barrier and he realized that she was a virgin.  
  
Battousai looked at her and said "if we finish this will be the second time I will ever hurt you." Kaoru smiled at him and said "yes but you are only hurting me these times because they are out of love." Battousai smiled at her and he wanted her ready for him. She was almost there but not close. So he worked his fingers in and out of her until Kaoru started bucking her hips to him and he kept doing this until her juices spilled out.  
  
He licked them up and said "tastes just like you sweet." He smiled and slid back up her body causing her to buck once again into him. He positioned himself on top of her and said "are you ready and are you sure you don't want me to stop?" Kaoru said "yes I am ready and no please don't stop." Battousai kissed her and said "this will only hurt for a little bit." Kaoru shook her head and holding on to the bed waiting for the pain.  
  
Battousai entered her and he went until he hit the barrier that block him and he pushed and Kaoru screamed this time but this time she screamed his name. Battousai loved to hear her say it and he started to whisper in her ear so she wouldn't think of the pain. Battousai stayed in her until he noticed she was not hurting anymore and he started moving in and out of her and Kaoru started moving her hips with him.  
  
Battousai set a pace and Kaoru kept up with him and they kept that way till both hit their climax and Kaoru screamed "Battousai" and he screamed "Kaoru!" Then he laid on her for a bit and said "I love you Kaoru and now you are mine forever. " Kaoru knew it sounded a little possessive but she loved him and it made her feel good to know he wanted to keep her and not throw her away after he slept with her.  
  
Kaoru though didn't want to think of it as sleeping together no she thought of it as making love because that is what she figured they did they made love. Battousai noticed her making weird faces and said "am I to heavy for you?" Kaoru said "yes but that is not the reason as to why I am making faces." She knew she was by the way he was looking at her. He pulled completely out of her and at first Kaoru felt at lose but then she was okay she knew now that she could have him anytime she wanted him.  
  
He rolled off of her and laid next to her and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and said "what are you thinking about?" Kaoru looked at him and said "what would you call what we just did? Would you call it just sleeping together or making love?" She wanted to know because to her there was a difference. Battousai looked at her and smiled "I would call it making love because you are the only person I want to stay with for the rest of my life." He kissed her forehead and then he noticed he must have please her because she stopped making the funny faces and fell asleep.  
  
Battousai said "goodnight my love." He kissed her forehead again and she moved a bit but didn't wake and then he pulled the covers over them and he too fell into a deep and for the first time in years a peaceful sleep.  
  
I hope that you like it I know it is not the best lemon in the world but you have to remember that this is my first fic and I am not use to writing lemons all that well so it is not good as some but I also wanted to make sure it wasn't to bad as to where someone might report it and get my story taken off of here. Please don't report it I worked so hard on this story and I don't think I will have another lemon in here but if I do I will again have a warning for those who don't want to read it.  
  
I hope everyone who reads my story will review and like it and will keep reading it when I write chapter seven.  
  
(A/N) Chapter 7 won't be up until this weekend with Christmas and all so I am sorry if I don't get it up right away but everyone understand's Christmas holiday and I am going to be spending time with my family. Also support our troops over seas because my mother is over there and I miss her very much. She isn't going to be able to be with us for Christmas this year and that really makes me sad T_T.  
  
Preview of Chapter 7: Fantasia woke the next morning to find someone in her bed. It was Yahiko and she noticed he looked scared. She figured he must have had a bad dream and figure she was the one he should come to. Kaoru woke that morning feeling complete and more.  
  
Well as you all know my characters are out of character but I hope that you still like the story. Also I am not sure how long I am going to make this story but however long I make it I hope that everyone will keep reading.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my last chapters and I hope all of you that have will come back and read this chapter. See everyone soon with the next chapter.  
  
Happy Holidays from Leokia. 


	7. Fantasia's life goes through a change an...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and for everyone who added me to their favorites list that means so much to me. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner I got writers' block and then with Christmas and everything I wasn't able to post it so sorry it took so long.  
  
Well here is the Disclaimer I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters but I wish I did *walks over to Kenshin and hugs him and wishes he was mine* T-T but he is not. Oh well but I do own my own characters *walks over to Sora and hugs him and then pulls his leash* ^_^ I can do whatever I want with Sora isn't that right Sora.  
  
Sora: Yes master you can do anything with me like kill me in the fanfiction how wrong.  
  
  
  
See he is such a good boy. Well onto my story I am through with the disclaimer and bothering Sora. Onto chapter seven of my story.  
  
Chapter 7: Fantasia's life goes through a change and Kaoru gains new powers  
  
Fantasia woke up to someone in her bed. It was Yahiko and she noticed he looked scared. She figured he must have had a bad dream and since she was told the one to take care of him. He should come to her. She sat there and stared at him and she wonder what had frighten such a brave boy to come and sleep in the room with someone he didn't know but was told would take care of him.  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru woke up that morning feeling complete and more whole. She rolled over to find that Battousai was still sleeping next to her. She looked at him and she could see a smile on his face. She then noticed something that wasn't there before. She had fangs and she didn't remember how she got them. She shook Battousai awake and he looked at her and said "what is it Kaoru?" She looked at him upset and said "how did I get fangs I am not a vampire I am human!?"   
  
Battousai laughed and said "you don't remember us exchanging blood last night?" "No, I don't when did we do that?" Kaoru said a little upset but happier that she was now going to be able to spend the rest of her life with Battousai. "When I asked you if you would stay with me forever and I bit your neck and then I slit my wrist and you suck my blood." Battousai said.  
  
Kaoru said "oh okay now I remember. But still you took advantage of me that moment when I was in so much passion that I . . . " Battousai kissed her and said "that you what?" Kaoru looked at him with glossy eyes and said "what was I talking about?" Battousai chuckled and said come on would you like to take a shower and then you can come down stairs and eat breakfast. The only ones up at this hour are Aoshi and Fantasia not even Sora got up this early." Battousai said the last part with sadness.   
  
Kaoru said "your not showering with me?" Battousai laughed and said "I would love to but I have to check something but I promise the next time I will be the first in the shower." He kissed her again and said "I will see you at breakfast?" Kaoru said "yes you will see you soon." Battousai shook his head and put on his clothes and left the room. Kaoru went to the bathroom that was in the guest room and turned on the bath. Kaoru got everything ready for her bath while the water ran into it.  
  
Meanwhile Battousai was cornered down stairs by the least expected person. 'You changed her didn't you?" "what are you talking about?" "please I know better she isn't a vampire so you got her to agree to change for you!" "so what if I did? It is none of your concern Fantasia!" Battousai said to her and she smiled at him. "Yes it is because now she is going to be in danger! You have sealed her fate to being a target for all of your enemies! How are you going to protect her? Have a body guard with her all the time?"   
  
Battousai looked away from her and said "I can protect her myself I am the best person for the job. If I need a bodyguard that bad then I will get either you or Aoshi to protect her. Because I know you and Aoshi are the best and you wouldn't let anything happen to her." Fantasia looked down at the floor and said "I don't know if I would be able to protect her. Because whoever killed, Sora has it out for me." Battousai looked at her and said "what do you mean?!" "I found a note in my room when I woke up this morning. Would you like to read it?"  
  
"Yes I would. I need to know who this person is so I can get my revenge as well!" "well here is the note but you won't like the demands." Fantasia said back to him as she walked to the kitchen counter and hopped up onto it. Battousai began reading the note and when he got to the demands his face had an expression for once he had a look of horror. Meanwhile Kaoru had done taken her bath and was dressing. She had decided that her blue jeans and blue tank top were good enough for a day like today or so she thought.  
  
Kaoru put up her hair in her normal ponytail and walked down stairs but what she saw wasn't what she was expecting to see. She walked into the kitchen to see Fantasia crying and Battousai holding her. Kaoru walked up and said "what is wrong? What happened and how can I help?" Battousai turned and looked at her and all he could say was "Kaoru!" Kaoru looked at him and knew that something really horrible had happened. "Battousai?" Kaoru said with sadness in her voice.  
  
He looked at her and walked up to her and hugged her as if he was going to lose her. He said "Kaoru I am going to need you to do something for Fantasia if you can do it?" Kaoru looked at him and said " I will do anything if it will help!" Fantasia walked up to Kaoru and said "Kaoru do you know any type of sword style?" Kaoru looked at her and smiled and said "yes I do my father was a swordsman and he taught me his sword style Kamiya Kasshin Ryu the sword that protects."  
  
Fantasia looked at Battousai and looked back at Kaoru and said "okay will you train Yahiko under your sword style because I am going to be leaving and I don't want him to be weak or not able to protect himself." Kaoru looked at her and said "why don't you want Battousai to teach him." Fantasia looked at the Battousai and looked back at Kaoru and said "because I know his sword style and I don't want Yahiko to learn it. I really wanted to teach him my own but I may not be able to do that so I want you to teach him for me please!" She now had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Kaoru shook her head in agreement and Fantasia left the kitchen and went upstairs. Fantasia got to the room and walked in the boy had woken up and was just sitting in her bed. Fantasia walked over to him and sat down. Yahiko looked at her and said "I am sorry I got in bed with you last night it was just that I was thinking about what happened and then I fell asleep and dreamed about it and I woke up and figured you were the closet person. So I came in here and laid down but it won't happen again because I am not scared or weak."  
  
Fantasia laughed a little and said "I didn't mind because until I woke up this morning I didn't even know you were in my bed. But that is not why I am here Yahiko. I am here to tell you that I am leaving and you will be trained under Kaoru." "Who is Kaoru and why are you leaving?" Yahiko said. "Kaoru is the raven haired girl that was in there with me before she left and it was me you and Battousai but not the girl that was fixing your bandages that was Megumi. And for you second question I have to go and see someone about someone I know so I am thinking it will take longer than I expect."  
  
Yahiko thought about what she said he wanted to actually see the girl that would be training him. They walked down stairs and he saw Battousai and he saw the girl standing next to him. Yahiko said "please tell me that is not the girl that is going to train me?" Fantasia looked at him and said "yes she is why, do you ask?" "Because she is so ugly and I don't think I should be trained by someone so ugly." Yahiko said starting to laugh a bit. Kaoru looked angry and started chasing the boy and screamed "who are you calling ugly little Yahiko!" While he screamed back "don't call me little ugly!"  
  
Fantasia looked at Battousai and said "I think they will get along fine they act just like a brother and sister would." "Yes it would seem that way." Battousai said while slightly laughing. He looked at her and said "we will miss you here and you are welcome back anytime." Fantasia smiled and said "I know and don't worry Battousai I will be back." She walked up and hugged him and it shocked him because Fantasia never hugged anyone but Sora. He realized that she actually wasn't planning on coming back he figured she thought she would die this time so she could be with him.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko stopped fighting to see the two embrace and Kaoru felt bad for Fantasia because she had never seen anyone lose so many people in their life before well maybe besides the Battousai. They let go of each other and Fantasia turned to Yahiko and said "get strong little Yahiko." Yahiko looked at her and said "I am not little and I will become strong!" She shook her head at him in agreement and turned to Kaoru and said "thank you Kaoru for everything." Kaoru said "no thank you if it wasn't for you I would have never come her and met everyone I have. You have to come back so you can see how I have adjust to everyone."  
  
Fantasia said "all right when I get back. I will throw you a party for becoming a full vampire and making friends with all the vampires in this mansion and in other places." Kaoru smiled and said "yes we will have a girls night just the girl vampires are a loud so sorry Battousai when she gets back you can't come to the party." Battousai lowered his head looking sadden but looked up and said "well it will give you two a chance to really get to know one another instead of her putting you to sleep for me."  
  
Fantasia laughed at them and said "bye everyone I will miss you!" They all said bye and watched her walk out the door. Kaoru looked at Yahiko and then to Battousai and said "she doesn't plan on coming back does she?" Battousai said "no I don't think so." Kaoru looked a little sadden because she really wanted to know what had happen to Fantasia to make her act the way she did. Kaoru said "will you actually miss her Battousai?" Kaoru wanted to know because she didn't know if he could actually miss someone. Battousai looked at her and said "yes I will because she was a dear friend to me and because she was one of the people I had actually come to trust."  
  
Kaoru walked up to him and laid her head on his chest and said "I will miss her because while I was here she made things easier for the short time I knew her and I am going to miss the way she told you what was right." Battousai said "I will miss that too because she was always right when she spoke." The stood there and Yahiko didn't say anything because he had just met the girl but he would miss her too. Aoshi came down the stairs and saw the three just standing there and he knew Fantasia must have left. Aoshi stood there in front of the Battousai and said "why did she leave?"  
  
"Because she had to it was her life to save her sister from being hurt and that is what she was going to do." Aoshi shook his head in agreement and walked to the kitchen. Sanosuke sat in his room and he felt her Ki grow fainter and he knew she either left or she was dying but he doubted it to be the second one. He said to himself "does she think putting her own life in danger is going to help anyone. That girl is so stubborn her and the Battousai are just alike. I wonder if they aren't related in some way. They act just like a brother and sister would towards each other." Sanosuke sat there and wonder when he heard someone enter his room.  
  
He looked up to see the Battousai standing there. Sanosuke looked at him and said "Battousai why did you killed her parents so long ago?" Battousai looked at him and said "why do you want to know Sanosuke?" "Because it seems like you two are more than just friends you seem more like brother and sister than friends." "Where would you get an idea like that my parents were already dead no she isn't my sister she is my cousin he mother was my aunt I killed her parents because I knew her father or even my aunt wouldn't let me take their precious daughter or even daughters."  
  
"That is why I killed her parents I needed her and her sister because the power they have for being both a vampire and demon is incredible but Fantasia's speciality was telling the future and knowing what was right or wrong. We have yet to figure out what her sister's powers are." Sanosuke looked at Battousai and said "why haven't you told anyone that Fantasia is your cousin?" Battousai said "because I am not one to say anything if they don't want it said. Besides Fantasia is not one for people to know her family." Sanosuke said "is it because her father is a demon and vampires who are more than vampire are wanted more than a regular vampire?"  
  
Battousai shook his head and Sanousuke said "so you were protecting her or trying to anyway." Battousai said "yes that is what I wanted to do. I was happy that her and Sora had gotten together because then I knew I could protect her, but I didn't expect Sora to be killed and them to go for her sister!" Sanosuke looked at his red-haired friend and said "you couldn't have protected her from everything you know that." "I thought I could I figured it would help for me taking her parents and then she forgave me and then everything seemed all right because I knew she didn't hate me like most people did."  
  
"She couldn't hate you she was your family she would love you no matter what." Sanosuke said to him. "Yeah I know but still I figured that she would hate me for killing her parents but she didn't she treated me like she did everyone else as a friend. I guess I soften some when she treated me as if I wasn't some blood thirsty monster." Sanosuke looked at his friend and said "what really soften you was when little missy in the living room accepted you even after you told her who you were." Battousai stood there and smiled and said "I guess you're right because before her no one besides the only family I had loved me and actually loved me. Sure I had been with plenty of women but none of them stayed long not one worthy to be my mate."  
  
"Then you meet this human girl in the street and your whole life changes and now you want to do anything to protect her and Fantasia and Kamilia." Sanosuke said. "No! I don't want to protect Kamilia she is one of the people who made me feel like a blood thirsty monster that is why she wouldn't stay here because of me." Battousai said looking down at his feet. Sanosuke said "so only two people in the world you want to protect and one you are letting go so she can let herself die!" Battousai said "no I asked someone to look after to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
Sanosuke looked confused and said "who?" Battousai laughed a bit and said "my sensei of course he said he would do it for his stupid apprentence and then he left to find her." Sanosuke laughed and said "you must want to protect her if you are calling in favors from Hiko." Battousai said "yes my senses is the next best person to protect besides myself I have to protect Kaoru with all I am!"  
  
Sanosuke laughed at him and said "you will do anything to protect the one you love I see." Battousai said "I could say the same for you. You and Miss Megumi made up did you?" "yes I figure you would find out." Sanosuke said. Battousai laughed and said "yeah well I am going to see how Kaoru is doing with Yahiko." Sanosuke said "See ya Kenshin." Battousai turned around and saw that Sano was laughing at him he knew he didn't want to be called that. "Bye Sano!" Battousai said walking out the door.  
  
He walked down the stairs to see that Yahiko and Kaoru were still arguing with each other they really did act like brother and sister. Kaoru stopped fighting with Yahiko when she saw Battousai coming down the stairs. She ran up to him and hugged him. He said "hello my love. I thought were to train Yahiko not fight with him." Kaoru smiled and said "well he started it and I am finishing it." Battousai smiled and kissed her and said "come on I will show you where the dojo is." The three of them walked to the dojo.  
  
They got there and Kaoru couldn't help but be amazed it was huge. The only problem was in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu she would use a bokken to teach him not a sword. She looked at Battousai and said "Battousai I am going to need two bokkens well maybe more if I have to really use them on the brat." Battousai laughed and said "I will get you some then if you need them." Kaoru smiled at him and then she left to get dress to train Yahiko for the first time. Yahiko sat there in the huge dojo and waited for both Battousai and Kaoru to return.  
  
Well there is chapter 7 I hope you like it. I know I made a few twists in there like Battousai and Fantasia being related but I wanted them to have some kind of relationship without being lovers and I figured family was the best thing. Please read and review my story and I am sorry for any spelling errors that are in it or any other grammar errors that are in it.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Fantasia walked down the side walk slowly when she sensed the Ki of another vampire but she knew the Ki. "Hiko come out I know it is you!" She said not angry but rather glad that he cares enough for her to send someone to follow her. Meanwhile Kaoru had return and so had Battousai and her and Yahiko were ready to begin there first training session.  
  
(A/N) I want to think everyone who reviewed my story so far I wouldn't have continued without everyone who is reading it support.  
  
Leokia: Okay that is it for all my authors notes I am sure everyone is glad.  
  
Sora: Yeah they are since you killed me off it probably ruined the story how could you T-T.  
  
Leokia: Sora you are my creation so I can do what I want with you so get use to it. But to everyone who was waiting for this chapter I am sorry I didn't get it up when I said I would but I got writers' block and now I am out of it so I am ready to post so everyone who is happy I hope you read it and like it and keep reading it.  
  
Sora: Help me she is a scary person don't let her fool you help T-T.  
  
Leokia: Sora come on and stop crying you know I am not mean to you. ^_^ Pulling Sora by his leash around his neck. Lets go Sora say bye to all the people.  
  
Sora: Bye people but really help me she has a leash on me. T-T  
  
Leokia pulling on Sora leash and pulls him away laughing.  
  
Well now review and I will start on Chapter 8 soon. Bye Leokia 


	8. Kaoru's Biggest Chanllege

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters which makes me T-T. But I do own my characters which I have created ^_^.  
  
  
  
Here are all of the signs you will need to remember I didn't put these up in the last chapter I forgot sorry.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Fortello: Hello anyone here. Oh hello people I am the newest of her characters I am going to appear in this chapter yay!  
  
Leokia: Fortello here you are *walks up to him and hugs him* aren't you glad you get to be a part of my fanfiction ^_^.  
  
Sora: Don't listen to her she will only hurt you in the fanfiction.  
  
Leokia: Quiet *walks over to Sora and tapes his mouth shut* now be a good boy Sora and stay quiet.   
  
Fortello: Onto chapter 8 of Leokia's story.  
  
Chapter 8: Kaoru's biggest Challenge   
  
Yahiko sat there and as he did he wonder how Fantasia was. She hadn't left more than 10-20 minutes ago but he was already wondering how she was. Meanwhile Fantasia walked down the sidewalk slowly when she sensed the KI of another vampire but she knew the KI. "Hiko you can come out I know it is you!" She said it not angry that he had sent someone out to follow her but rather glad that he cared enough to send someone at all.  
  
Hiko jumped down and said "Hello Fantasia I have come here to make sure you were all right Battousai asked me to." "Is that the only reason you followed me or is it because you don't trust me like he does?" Fantasia said. Hiko walked up to her and said "you know I trust you as much as he does and you know I trust you more than he does." Hiko walked up to Fantasia and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head on her shoulder and started nuzzling her neck and whisper to her "come back and don't leave again."  
  
Fantasia turned her head to look at him and said "Hiko you're a bit old for me and besides my heart belongs to Sora even if he is dead." He looked up at her and backed away a bit and then pulled her into his arms and said "are you expecting him to come back to life all of a sudden?" Fantasia said "I don't know any more but I have no time to be healing my heart!" Hiko held her back a little to look at her he knew she was good at hiding emotions that was why sometimes it was hard for everyone to know she loved Sora.  
  
Hiko pulled her into him enough to brush his lips against hers and when he did she didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Kaoru had returned and so had Battousai and Kaoru and Yahiko were ready to begin their first training session. Kaoru walked up to Yahiko and said "here take this." Yahiko looked at her and said "how is this going to protect me it is just a bokken?" Kaoru said "I am going to show you that when you take it."   
  
Yahiko took the bokken and Kaoru told him what he was to do. After about an hour of training they called it quiets for today. Yahiko left the dojo and Kaoru was about to too but she was stopped by Battousai. He looked at her and said "Kaoru you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you right?" Kaoru looked into his eyes and was lost in those beautiful amber eyes and said "yes I know." Battousai said "good because I don't want you to think I would let anyone take you from me."  
  
Kaoru knew she shouldn't be feeling happy about this because he sounded so possessive but she still couldn't help it because she wouldn't want to leave him anyway. Kaoru just stood there in his arms and was glad that it was his arms she was in. Meanwhile, a boy made his way toward the mansion. "So this is the place the Battousai is in. Well then maybe he can give me back what belongs to me!" The boy walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Battousai heard the door bell but paid it no attention he knew one of the others would get it.  
  
The boy stood there waiting and was really getting angry. "What the fuck are they doing in there fixing each others hair!" Sanosuke had finally decided he would get the door and he did and the boy walked in. Sanosuke looked at him and said "who are you and who said you had any right to be here?" The boy turned around and said "my name is Fortello and where is she?" "Who is she?" Sanosuke said back to him. "Fantasia where is she?" Fortello demanded to know. Battousai and Kaoru had finally come back and they stopped at the door when they saw the stranger.  
  
Sanosuke said "she isn't here she left a while ago. Why do you want her?" "Because Battousai stole her and Kamilia from me, I want my sisters back and you or any other vampire is going to stand in my way!" Sanosuke stood there and was shocked *did he just say sisters I thought Fantasia and Kamilia were the only two children Battousai's aunt had. * Battousai was also shocked to here this he walked up to the boy and said "I don't remember you. Who are you and how are you their brother?" Fortello stood there angry. He could ask such a question.  
  
"My name is Fortello like I told your rooster headed friend right there! As for how I am related well we have the same parents! You stole my parents from me and took my sisters! I want them back now give them to me!" "Why don't I remember you?" Battousai said confused. "Because I was still sleeping, I was the only one not in the war I was sick. I couldn't leave my bed so when my parents were killed I only knew about it from the other vampire. I tried to get up but they wouldn't let me. They said I needed bed rest but I was more worried then about my sisters. When I got out there the elder vampire, who was with us told me that you had taken them with you."  
  
Battousai looked at Fortello and said "no. I didn't take them with me some many years ago. They left on there own they felt they couldn't trust me. Fantasia came to live with me because she fell in love with one of my vampires. Kamilia lives in town in an apartment by herself." Fortello looked at him and then said "so you don't know where they are?" Battousai said "no I don't but I may know about one soon from the person who is making sure she is safe."  
  
"All right then I will stay here until you receive that information." Battousai was about to say something when Kaoru silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth. Battousai didn't try to argue with her and just let it go and showed Fortello to the living room. Meanwhile Hiko and Fantasia both needed oxygen and both pulled away. Fantasia looked at him with glossy eyes and said "I-I-I have to go I have to find my sister."  
  
Hiko looked at her and he knew she was really unsure of what to think. "You do know that age is only a number and it doesn't matter how old you are?" Hiko said to her. Fantasia looked up at him and said "Hiko I don't want to be hurt again and besides Sora was my mate and I just don't know how to let him go yet." Hiko looked down at the younger girl and he said "come back Fantasia don't risk yourself and leave everyone who cares for you behind."  
  
Battousai sat there and he was really confused and Kaoru noticed. She looked at Fortello and said "Fortello could you excuse me and Battousai for a minute I need to talk to him?" "Yeah sure if you need to talk go ahead and leave I will be fine right here." Fortello said as he laid down on the big couch and fell asleep. Kaoru dragged Battousai out into the hall and said "what is wrong you seem confused about something?" Battousai looked at her and said "my sensei he is to be one of the people I have never got but for him to make a move on Fantasia that was really unexpected."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru said to him a little worried about him. Battousai said "Well my sensei is making the move on Fantasia. I didn't even know he knew who she was or much less had feelings for her." Kaoru looked at him and said "well they must know each other some how for him to be making a move on her." Battousai stood there and said "I know but still I didn't think he knew her well enough to sit there and start kissing her silly!" Kaoru said "How do you know he is kissing her silly?"  
  
"Because their thoughts at so intertwined about a kiss they just shared it is pitiful I don't know how he did that to her but if he hurts her I will hurt my sensei!" Battousai said getting angry. Kaoru seen this was going to be more difficult than she thought because she realized he was really overprotective of Fantasia for some reason and she was about to find that reason out. Fortello walked in and said "that is his cousin that is why he is so protective of her because for the past few years she has been like a sister to him."  
  
They both turned and looked at him and Kaoru said "really Battousai and Fantasia are related to each other." Battousai said "yes we are so I am glad you aren't jealous of her because there is no point dear because you're the only one I love." Kaoru smiled at him and said "so what do we do about your sensei and him trying to make his move on your cousin?" Battousai said "I don't know yet."  
  
Meanwhile back on the sidewalk Hiko had picked Fantasia up and started walking down the street. Fantasia looked up at him and said "why are you doing this Hiko?" He looked down at the girl in his arms and said "because I have my reasons." She just looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder and let him take her wherever they were going. Hiko walked with her to a shack outside of town and said "you are going to stay here for a while."  
  
Fantasia looked up at him and smiled and said "but I have to go my sis . . . " Hiko had silenced her once again by kissing her and Fantasia forgot what she was saying in the first place. Hiko looked at her and said "you are to stay here for now and we will find your sister I promise." He sat down and all she could do was nod her head. He looked at her and said "sake?" She looked at him and said "no thank you."   
  
Meanwhile Fortello, Battousai, and Kaoru were all sitting there thinking what Hiko would want with Fantasia and Battousai and Fortello weren't to happy about what they thought. Kaoru looked at the two and wondered what they were both thinking of because they looked really angry. "H-h-hello are you two all right?" They both looked at her and said "fine!" Kaoru just looked at them and said "right well I am going to find Misao." With that Kaoru left the living room.  
  
Kaoru walked out of the room and up the stairs and went to the room she thought was Misao's but Misao wasn't in there. Kaoru wondered where she was since she wasn't in her room. Kaoru walked down the hall and figured maybe she would find out. She walked to every room except for one that was locked. She decided she would check upstairs so she walked back down the hall. She walked up the stairs and started to check all the rooms up here except Battousai's room because she knew no one was in there.  
  
Kaoru got to Sanosuke's room first and she knocked on the door to be greeted by Megumi who had just woken and showered and was combing her hair out. "Hello Kaoru how can I help you?" Megumi said. "Do you know where Misao is?" Kaoru said hoping she knew. Megumi looked at her and said "no I am sorry." Kaoru smiled and said "thank you anyway." Kaoru walked off and Megumi watched her leave and laughed at her.  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall some more and she knocked on the next door she saw which she didn't know it was Aoshi door. He opened it and looked at her and said"what do you want?" Kaoru smiled at him and said "do you know where my friend Misao is?" "No, I don't now go away." Aoshi said to her closing the door and just as he did he heard Kaoru scream like she was dying. He then heard the other girl say her name and Kaoru stopped screaming. "Looks like she found her." Aoshi said to himself walking back over to his chair and sitting down.  
  
Misao asked her friend if she was all right because she was worried for her and then she asked why she was looking for her. Kaoru told her what as going on and Misao would have never figure Fantasia and the Battousai were cousins. Misao looked at Kaoru and said "Fantasia and Battousai are cousins and who is Hiko and who is Fortello?" "Yes Fantasia and Battousai are cousins her mother is his aunt and Hiko is Battousai's sensei is all he said and Fortello is Fantasia's brother I don't know if he is older or younger he didn't say."   
  
"Oh so Fantasia has a brother and her and Battousai are cousins. Okay well then where does his sensei come in at?" Misao said still a little confused. "He is trying to start a relationship with Fantasia and that has upset Battousai and Fortello." Kaoru said catching Misao up with everything that was happening. Misao then said "well how did Battousai's sensei get Fantasia?" Kaoru said "oh well when she left just a couple of hours ago he was suppose to be keeping watch on her no falling in love with her." Misao said "why did she leave?" Kaoru said "I don't know why she did she never said it to me."  
  
Misao said "okay a lot happens when I am walking around the house seeing where everything is." Kaoru looked at her and started laughing and said "yeah maybe you should stay where you know where everything is." Misao started laughing with her. Meanwhile back down stairs Battousai and Fortello were making out plans how to kill his sensei but they didn't know that his sensei wasn't the one they should be worried about.  
  
"Okay I will distract him and you come in for the kill what do you think about that?" Fortello said to Battousai in a very very evil voice. Battousai shook his head in agreement and they both laughed evilly at their brilliant scheme. They got up to get ready to carry it out when Kaoru and Misao came down the stairs and stopped. "Where do you two think you are going?" Kaoru said sounding mad. "Well we are going to go kill my sensei so move out of the way Kaoru!" Battousai said in a commanding voice. "No! You two are going to stay here and he should bring her back to us and then we will ask her what is going on! You two got that?!" Kaoru said back to him in a commanding voice.  
  
Battousai and Fortello both looked at the girl and Fortello said "well for a girl who isn't strong enough to beat us in battle she is very commanding that is very sexy. Why don't you give up the red head and come for me?" He started laughing and Battousai knew he was joking but he agreed with what Fortello had said. They both listened to her and sat down on the couch with Kaoru and Misao sitting in the two chairs in the living room.  
  
(Okay this is the end of this chapter. I know it is short and I am sorry but hopefully I will be writing longer chapters. The good news is more surprises will be coming up in later chapters. I know y'all probably weren't expecting anything to happen between Fantasia and anyone after the death of Sora but I couldn't help putting a little more twist into the story.   
  
But I hope that y'all like it anyway even with the twist. In the next chapters I am going to get more into the relationship that will and is going to be building between Misao and Aoshi. I will also be introducing the enemy I guess you could say villain bad guy any word you use for people who don't like the main characters.)  
  
Fortello: Well we hope you liked Leokia's story I know I did because I was in it and she made me so cool.^_^  
  
Leokia *walks up with Sora still on a leash*: Hey Fortello so you liked my story did you? ^_^  
  
Fortello: yes I did and it is so great that I am in it but your not going to kill me off like Sora are you?"   
  
Leokia: I don't know only time will tell my little creation and slave. ^_^  
  
  
  
Fortello: I am starting to see why Sora is scared of her. Well I will not worry about that for now so read and review Leokia's story and I hope you like it. I hope that you keep reading it. ^_^ 


	9. The Unexpected Gets Expected

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin none of it the only thing I own is the fanfiction I am writing with the characters in it and my own characters.  
  
Here are all of the signs you will need to remember.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Leokia: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanfiction so far it makes me really happy to know that you actually like my fanfiction enough to read it and review me on it and tell me that you like it. It means a lot to me and I would have never kept writing this fanfiction if it wasn't for everyone who review. Also I am starting on chapter one of a fanfiction to Magic Knight Rayearth and if you like MKR then I hope you will read it as well when I finish chapter one and put it up on the site.  
  
Okay here is the next chapter of my fanfiction and I hope you like it because this chapter may confuse you a bit and I am free to answer any question you will have on this next chapter.  
  
Chapter: 9 The Unexpected Gets Expected  
  
The four sat in the living room with Battousai and Fortello still fuming from being made sit down and for the fact that Battousai's sensei was making moves on his cousin and Fortello's sister. It had been almost an hour when Battousai looked over at Kaoru and said "its been an hour almost can we now go and kill him?!" Kaoru looked over at him with an angry expression on her face and said "No! Like I said before we are going to wait it out here! Besides if he is bound to come back here sooner or later because Fantasia will want him to! So stop being so damn stupid!"  
  
Battousai was taken away by the forcefulness of Kaoru at the time. It excited him and kinda of scared him at the same time. So he just sat there and said nothing while Fortello on the other hand couldn't take Battousai's mate yelling at him anymore. "I'm leaving she is my sister and I don't care what any of you say!" "No, you're not! Stay where you are just wait it out she is bound to come back here I know this much about her!" Kaoru said back to Fortello as he just stood there looking at them.  
  
Fortello didn't care what Kaoru said he just pushed past her and walked out of the living room. Battousai was upset that he had pushed his Kaoru no one could push his Kaoru not even Fantasia's brother. Battousai stood up and Kaoru said "sit down Battousai!" Battousai looked at her and said "No! No one pushes you and gets away with it! I don't care who they are or the reason they do it!" Kaoru just looked at him. She knew what he was doing was nice but she couldn't allow him to hurt Fortello over her.  
  
Meanwhile Hiko looked over at Fantasia who had fallen asleep where she was sitting when he brought her to his little home (looks like a shack to me but little house sounds better) and he walked over to her and picked her up and laid her on the futon. He knew she wouldn't wake because he remembered her as a child. He knew her parents and he felt really responsible when Battousai or Kenshin as he knows him killed her parents.  
  
He knew that Battousai watched her grow and he taught Battousai so he also watched her grow up into the beautiful young women. Hiko was rather upset when she fell in love with Sora for the fact he had become quite taken with her. Hiko cared for her but he knew what he had to do to save Battousai and all the other vampires and her as well. He had to take her sister to Shishio. He knew that the deal was if one of the two daughters of Japalow the cat demon he may spare Battousai's life. Hiko didn't want to give him either of them because he knew about their power and how they could match the Battousai if they wanted too.  
  
Shishio knew of Fantasia's power but no one but Fantasia knows about Kamilia's power. Hiko decided now would be a good time to go and find Kamilia. He left the house and what he didn't know was Fantasia was still awake. "Where is he going I wonder?" Fantasia got up and left the house but she decided the first place she would go is home. Fantasia ran off she knew she could find her way back home but she was more worried about Kamilia then Hiko.  
  
Meanwhile Fortello was out looking for Fantasia and Kamilia. Fortello started looking in obvious places like the city because there she would more than likely be with Kamilia. It would be good if he knew exactly where Kamilia lived. So Fortello just decided to follow his instinct and his sense to find Kis of vampires and people. He walked along until he stopped because he sensed a huge Ki and at first he thought it was Battousai but then he realized it was his sister's Ki and turned around and went back to the mansion.  
  
Fantasia was running back to the mansion when she ran into someone. "Ouch what was that!" Fantasia said as she fell down. She looked up to see what she it and she saw Fortello. "Who are you?" Fantasia said very confused and angry. Fortello looked up and said "Fantasia is it really you?" "yes my name is Fantasia but your not helping me by not telling me who you are!" "I am your brother Fortello. Do you not remember me?" Fortello said upset that his own sister would not remember her. Fantasia said "my brother I thought you were dead!" Fantasia said running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"So you do remember me?" "Yes I remember you how could I forget you." "But how come you thought I was dead?" "Because I couldn't find you after our house was destoryed and our parents were killed. I thought me and Kamilia were the only ones to survive." Fantasia said now in tears. Fortello hugged her and said "it is all right we are together again." Fantasia hugged him back and she looked up at him and said "I have missed you so much." Fortello said "I have missed you as well. I looked everywhere for you and Kamilia and now that I have found you I can finally see my other sister."  
  
"Oh yeah Kamilia that is why I was going back to the mansion I need to find Kenshin!" Fantasia said in a rush and Fortello looked at her and said "who is Kenshin?" Fantasia turned to him and said "Kenshin you know our cousin?" Fortello said "our cousin is Battousai." "Yes he is his real name is Kenshin." Fantasia said. Fortello was a little confused he thought that their cousin's name was Battousai he didn't know that he had a different name. "How do you know his name is Kenshin?" Fortello said very confused at this point.  
  
"Because I know more about him than he wants to think. I found a lot out from Hiko and of course I have heard a lot from him as well." "Oh okay well I guess that answers my question." "Good now lets get going I need to go back to the mansion if I am correct Kamilia is there." Fantasia said as she started walking away from Fortello. "What do you mean she is at the mansion?" Fortello said confused once again. "I asked a favor from one of my friends even though he doesn't act like it I know he is." Fantasia said turning to her brother who didn't know just looked at her but agreed with her and walked up to her to so he wouldn't be following her back to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion. "Why did you bring me here?" Kamilia said as she couldn't see who had taken her from her house or where they had brought her all she knew was that they had stopped running with her. "I brought you here as a favor for your sister." The mysterious person said. Kamilia knew the voice though and she said "Aoshi is that you where did you bring me to and why am I here?" Aoshi took the blindfold off of her and said "you ask too many questions but they will all be answered soon enough." Kamilia said "I would like for them to be answered now!" Aoshi said "Battousai will answer them as soon as he gets up here."  
  
"Kenshin better get up here now or I am going to start hurting some vampires!" Kamilia said now angry that her questions weren't getting answered. "Call him Battousai you know he doesn't like to be called by the other name." Aoshi said trying to calm her down. "I don't care what he likes being called him better get up her before I call him a stupid asshole who thinks he is better than everyone else." Kamilia said now more angry that he still was helping her.   
  
Meanwhile, downstairs Battousai, Kaoru, and Misao were waiting on some kind of news about Fantasia. "Do you think Fortello will do anything stupid once he finds Fantasia and Hiko?" Kaoru said to Battousai hoping he would know the answer. "I don't know but if he is anything like Fantasia yeah he will." Battousai said back a little upset that Fortello had still pushed his Kaoru. Kaoru said "oh do you really think he is that much like his sister." Battousai said "yes I believe he is a lot like his sister and him pushing you to find her proved it."  
  
Kaoru smiled a bit at how he cared for her so much that he would keep thinking about a petty thing such as someone pushing her and he didn't even push her that hard it was more like a shove not a push. "I hope we find out soon if he found her or not." Kaoru said a little worried. About that time the door opened and Fantasia and Fortello walked in. Kaoru ran up and hugged her and said "are you all right? We were worried about you!" Fantasia said "yes I am fine and there was nothing to worry about." As she pushed Kaoru off of her. Battousai understood Fantasia pushing Kaoru he knew she wasn't one for hugging.  
  
Battousai looked at Fantasia and said "so when did you and my sensei get together and how long have you known him?" Fantasia looked at him confused and said "First of all I am not with Hiko and secondly I have known him about as long as you and you know that Kenshin!" Battousai said "You know you're not suppose to call me that and yeah I did know that you knew him a long time but I didn't know he had any feelings for you!" "Why not Kenshin because you are upset because of all the people you killed huh?! Does it make you feel you can use your own name and have people call you by the name they fear most?! Does it make you feel better that people fear you because of what you are called by?!  
  
Why don't you give up your whole Battousai act and act like the person I know you can! I know there is more to you than a blood thirsty killer Kenshin I know this much and so does Kaoru now show it to her!" Fantasia said screaming at the top of her lungs. She was so angry at him. Battousai just looked at her she was so angry at him right now she was in tears and she was the only other person besides Kaoru he didn't want to see cry.  
  
"Fantasia it is all right I am sorry for ever thinking you had anything to do with my sensei. Don't cry because you are angry at me for thinking such a thing and you are right I do have a lot to show and tell Kaoru about myself and I see I can't hide if from her any more." Kenshin said as he turned to Kaoru. She smiled at him and said "I will love you no matter what your past is or what your name is I still love you and will always love you." Kenshin actually smiled and kissed her.  
  
Kamilia came running down the stairs followed by Aoshi. "Stop I told you to stay upstairs in the room until Battousai came to tell you what is going on." Aoshi said. "No my sister is here and she will tell me what is going on! I don't need my so-called cousin to do that! " Kamilia said as she got down the steps to Fantasia and saw Fortello standing by her. "Who is that Fantasia?" Kamilia said a little confused. Fantasia said "Kamilia this is our brother Fortello." Kamilia looked at him and she realized it was him and she started to hug him and tell him how much she missed him.  
  
About that time the door opened again and Hiko walked in. "So your plan worked, I am glad I could be a part of it Fantasia." Hiko said to her as he walked up to Kenshin. "Wait you had this all planned out but how?" Kenshin said confused. Hiko said "hen she was up in her room stupid apprentice." Fantasia said "when I was up in my room I told him to meet me on the way to town so we could conduct my plan. Which was to throw everyone off by him taking me and then Aoshi could go get my sister to bring her back her before anyone went looking for her. Then Hiko was to go and make sure she wasn't still at the apartment when Shishio and his group were to show and kidnap her."  
  
Kenshin said "wait how come I only knew about Aoshi going to get your sister?" "Because I wanted the other part to be a surprise for you and everyone else, I knew you wouldn't think of me loving someone other than Sora and I won't and Sora well he is still alive that much I know." Fantasia said sending a shocked looked onto everyone's faces. "What are you talking about?" "Sora talked to me when I was at Hiko's while I was sleeping or while he thought or was suppose to think I was sleeping."  
  
Kenshin and the others looked at her and then they went to the room where he had stuck Sora's body for now and opened it and Sora stood there and said "Hey I was waiting for you to open the door I had already opened the coffin." Fantasia ran up and hugged him and he said "Hey long time no see I am glad I got to you in time to make sure you were all right." Sora said kissing her. Kenshin said "but we thought you were dead how were you able to look dead without being dead?" Sora said "easy I was the best in my class for acting dead in school." Kenshin and the others started laughing. Fantasia held onto him like he was going to leave her agin.  
  
"I am sorry for tricking you like that but I wanted to make sure you could go on without me if I ever did leave you." Sora said and Fantasia said "I know you wouldn't want to leave me and I am glad you did do it because I would probably have never been able to survive without you if I had never lost you once." She kissed him again.  
  
Well there is chapter 9 now if there aren't a lot of twists in there then I don't know what a lot is. I hope you still read and review my fanfiction and like it even though there are a lot of twists in it.  
  
Preview for next chapter: "So they have gotten both of the girls and Battousai thinks he is the strongest and can keep both of them safe. Just wait Battousai I will get your little family and then what will you do?"  
  
Sora: Yay I am back in the fanfiction I am so happy ^_^.  
  
Leokia: See Sora everything worked out for you.  
  
Sora: Yeah it did didn't it.  
  
Fortello: Yeah but Leokia your forgetting something you haven't told anyone about me yet besides I am Fantasia and Kamilia's brother.  
  
Leokia: Right Fortello is Fantasia and Kamilia's younger brother he was about three when Battousai killed their parents but he still remembers it because he thought he had lost everything that day. His age is unknown but he is a little younger than Kamilia. He has white hair and orange eyes. He is known for wearing orange and white outfits.  
  
Please submit a review and if you have any questions just ask in the review and I will try to answer it if I can. I hope that you like it and you will read the next chapter which I am going to start on soon. Sorry it is short but I have had a lot of writer's block with this chapter and I haven't had too much time to write it with school and all and they are getting really big on this homework stuff I have had homework like almost every night so sorry to everyone who waited for this chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long to write it but I promise it won't take me this long to write the next chapter. 


	10. A Plan Gone Horribly Wrong

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot to this fanfiction.  
  
Here are the symbols you need to remember for the story.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Leokia: Hello everyone once again I have come back with another chapter YAY!!!   
  
Sora and Fortello: YAY!!!!  
  
Leokia: Yeah as you can tell they are happy and that is good that means if I do something bad to them they can't get upset because they are so happy.  
  
Sora and Fortello: What?!  
  
Leokia: Hahahaha now on to my story.  
  
Chapter. 10 A Plan Gone Horribly Wrong  
  
Fantasia and Sora finished hugging and kissing and everyone made their way back to the livingroom but something was still bugging Kenshin. (A/N or Battousai whichever you want me to use I will use in the next chapter to call him the name everyone wants me to call him so just tell me in a review and I will write it next time.) He wanted to know why he felt so strongly about Fantasia when he was acting then he does now. (Sensei why did you feel so strongly about her when you were acting your feelings seemed so real?)  
  
(Stupid Apprentice I had to act to throw Shishio and them off if I hadn't said that he would have come and taken her from me knowing I didn't care what happened to her.) Hiko said back to Kenshin. Kenshin understood but it still bugged him because for some reason he knew Hiko was lying to him but he knew that Hiko wasn't really going to take Fantasia away from Sora. He knew she loved him too much and to take her against her will away from Sora would make her hate him.  
  
Fantasia was listening to the conversation and poor Kaoru couldn't control her telepathic powers yet so she was also hearing the conversation even though she knew she shouldn't be hearing it. Fantasia felt really bad for Hiko because she also knew he was lying to Kenshin but she loved Sora and didn't want to give him up. Misao looked at all of them and then looked over at Aoshi who got up and left. So Misao decided also to leave.  
  
She watched him walk up the stairs and she wondered what he did in his room all the time. So she followed and since she was taught to be sneaky she knew how to keep her Ki down without him knowing she was there but she didn't know he already knew and he was allowing her to follow him. He got to his room and opened the door. He knew she wasn't as fast as him so he waited a bit to let her get into the room until he told her he knew she was there.  
  
Misao got into his room and he shut the door and walked to his chair which was facing away from her. Misao noticed this and thought he still didn't notice her. She walked up behind the chair and was about to tap him on the shoulder he turned and grabbed her hand. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to follow people you don't really know?" "I know you won't hurt me if you don't want the Battousai on you because Kaoru will be upset and he would do just about anything for her!" "I am not afraid of the Battousai I respect him but I do not fear him.  
  
I am waiting for my rematch with him to prove that I am really the strongest vampire." "Well if your wanting to prove you're the strongest why aren't you on the other side?" "Because I am not evil, I am very loyal to him because he spared my life and helped me try to save my friends. Same goes for Fantasia she also helped to save my friends that is why I owed her a favor." "So you're loyal to both Fantasia and Battousai." "No I am loyal to Battousai but to Fantasia I am more of a rival to prove I am also better than her as well."  
  
"Oh okay well you still won't hurt me because I don't believe you will." "Well you are very trusting of someone you have only known for two days." "Yes well I guess I just sense you as the guy that would hurt an innocent girl without a reason." "You don't know me to well and you don't know a vampire to well either. We will kill whoever we feel like whenever we feel like but we mostly do it when we need blood."  
  
"Oh well you don't need blood right now do you?" "No, I don't so you have nothing to worry about." Aoshi letting go of her wrist and sitting back down in his chair. "Well you can go now." Aoshi said as he started to meditate. She seen he didn't want to be disturbed so she left his room like he said but not until she had realized that she wanted to know more about him much more. He was so mysterious and it excited her and she couldn't wait to actually get him to open up to her.  
  
Misao went to her own room and on her way she ran into Yahiko. "Hey Yahiko where are you going?" "No where I was just um just going down stairs to see if Kaoru wants to practice some more." Yahiko said as he was walking away from Misao. Misao started giggling at him because he was such a bad liar. Yahiko made his way down the stairs and was about to walk out of the house when he heard Fantasia's voice he went right to where he heard her the livingroom.  
  
Yahiko stood in the doorway and looked at Fantasia. Fantasia and everyone just looked at him. Yahiko walked up and said "you have come back! You have come back! When did you get back?!" Yahiko said excited that she had returned and wasn't hurt. Fantasia said "not to long ago." Fantasia stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. Sora felt a tinge of jealousy but shrugged if off. She said "so Yahiko have you been training hard?"  
  
"Yeah even though my Sensei is ugly, I am doing really good anyway." Yahiko said as Kaoru got angry. "Ugly who are you calling ugly you little brat!" Kaoru stood up and said as she started chasing him. "So Kenshin have they acted like that the entire time I have been gone?" "Yes they have." "Good that means they will act just like a brother and sister would. Means that they will protect each other no matter how mad they get at each other." "Yes that is what it means. It also means we will have to listen to that from now on." "I know because little Yahiko is a vampire Kenshin and that is why he lived."  
  
Fantasia then just stood there and watched the two run around the room like chickens who lost their heads. Battousai though was getting a little annoyed that they could act that way. "Okay that is enough. Yahiko go practice strokes 30 of them." Kenshin said getting up. Yahiko looked at him but didn't want to disobey him so he left. Kaoru stood there looking at Kenshin and then at Yahiko and said "good thing Battousai interfered because if not I would have hurt you." She walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
Fantasia looked at her and busted out laughing and everyone looked at her. Fantasia said "t-t-t-that w-w-was t-to much!" She was still laughing. Battousai looked at her and said "are you okay Fantasia?" "Yes I am fine. Why Kenshin?" He still didn't want to be called Kenshin but he knew him saying something wasn't going to stop her. Fantasia had a mind of her own and she used it sometimes too much but she still used it. He also liked that she would speak her mind that way he knew no one would run over her.  
  
Meanwhile none of them knew they were being watched. "Well well well that is where they have hid them. They have gotten both the girls and Battousai figures he is the strongest and that he can keep them safe. Well no Battousai I hate to bursts your bubble but I will get your little family and then what will you do." He started to laugh when someone came up behind him.  
  
"Shishio dear don't you think watching them is a little boring when are you going to make your move and actually capture the girls to use them against the Battousai?" "Soon the time will be right soon and I will capture the only family the Battousai has left and his mate while I am at it. He won't be able to attack me if I have the most precious thing in his life his love. Houji are the Juppongatana that we were able to relocate ready to start phase one of my plans?"  
  
"Yes Lord Shishio they are awaiting your orders." Houji said "Good come Yumi we are going to give the orders to kill the Battousai's family and kidnap the girls." "Yes Lord Shishio." They stood up and walked out of the room. They walked down the hall and opened one of the doors there stood six of the Juppongatana. "Welcome back once again to help me take my rightful place as ruler of this world." Kamatari stood and said "Lord Shishio I am ready to carry out your will." Yumi looked at Kamatari and then smiled and said "Lord Shishio how are you sending the Juppongatana out to get the Battousai?"  
  
"I am sending Kamatari and Henya to distract the Battousai while Chou and Usui to go in and kidnap the girls and bring them back here. The rest will be here to greet them when they arrive. Knowing the two daughters of Japalow they will put up a fight if Chou and Usui are killed by them then Kamatari and Henya will capture them and bring them to me. Now go and bring our bait here." "Yes Lord Shishio." They all said.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone had departed to their own rooms except Fantasia, Fortello, and Kamilia. "So what do you think? Do you think they will come after us?" Fantasia said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "No but if they do, we will be ready for them. So why do you sound so sad?" "Because if they come, we are going to lose lives if they decide to fight us." "Fantasia do you know that we are going to lose people to this fight if we have one?" "No, I don't know but if we do I don't want to be around to see it I have seen too much!" Fantasia said getting up and walking away.  
  
Fortello and Kamilia watched her leave and looked at each and kept talking. Fantasia though had made her way out to the balcony. She stood there and over looked the courtyard maze and said to herself "What am I going to do. I don't want anyone to get hurt and if I am correct the one who will get hurt is Kenshin. Why me? Why did I have to have the power to see things to come?" "Well maybe you got the power to help people with there own pitiful lives." Fantasia turned around to see Battousai standing there.  
  
"I thought you were in your room asleep next to Kaoru." "I was until I got the sense of a Ki that was upset and then I realized it was your Ki and I had to see what had made you so upset." "I am just a little worried that is all. It is nothing for you to be worried about." "Fantasia why do you make sure everyone around you is happy even if you aren't?" "Because Kenshin I am not allowed to be happy! I get one of the most important people back in my life and I have to fear about being taken from him!  
  
I wake up every morning and ask myself why did I have a life like this? Why I couldn't be just another normal person like Kaoru was or her friend Misao still is? Then I answer my own question by telling myself because you weren't allowed to have that kind of life! You were to have a life of pain and sorrow and that is why I never feared you! I understood that you hurt and that you had so far only felt pain as well! So when I joined and found out we were related I knew I wanted to make you happy! I wanted to make sure you didn't have any more pain.  
  
But I have failed to do so! Because if what I saw is correct you are going to be hurt so bad you won't even know how to deal!" Fantasia said now in tears and Kenshin looked at her and said "I told Kaoru about my past and why I wanted to only be called Battousai. I told her about killing your parents to keep you and your sister safe. How I killed people just to watch their blood spill. To watch people suffer so I could get my feel of their blood as it ran down my throat.  
  
I told her of how I was born a vampire and how I got my cross-shaped scar. I told her everything." Fantasia looked at him and said "I am really sorry about that." "It wasn't your fault it was mine." "No, it wasn't if I hadn't been so determined for revenge I would have never order them to attack you." "Fantasia like I said it wasn't your fault you had every right to be angry at me." "Yeah but I had no right to order Vera and Cattallonia to attack you and try and kill you but weren't good enough to kill you so they just scared you."  
  
"No it is all right it reminds me of all the pain I cause in people's lives and how I try to repent for it that I do." "Yeah I guess so but I am still sorry." "Like I said don't worry about it. Now I think you might want to go to bed because you need some rest." "Thank you Kenshin." "You're welcome Fantasia." She left him there looking at the stars. Fantasia made her way back to her room and walked in and saw Sora asleep looking for the warmth that was missing. She walked to the bed and crawled into it and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sora opened his eyes and said "did you have a nice time thinking things out?" She smiled at him and said "yes I did. Sora I want to think you for always being with me no matter what happened you were there even when I thought you weren't you were. I just wanted to thank you." He looked at her and said "Why did you want to thank me am I going somewhere and I don't know about it?" "I hope you aren't I just wanted you to know that no matter what I will still love you even if I can't be with you." "Fantasia I feel the same for you." They kissed and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was still on the balcony when Kaoru came up behind him. "Hey what is wrong with you?" "Nothing I am just thinking about Fantasia. She suffers to make sure everyone around her is happy and yet she did the same thing for me and you. Fantasia knew that I would meet you and she knew the way I would feel for you but she never said anything. She wanted it to happen naturally she wanted me to meet you on my own.  
  
She wanted me to show my feelings for you on my own and she wanted us to be happy on our own. Kaoru I love you so much and I would never let anything happen to you if I could prevent it and I will make sure to prevent it because I don't know what I would do if I lost you." "Battou. . ." "No call me Kenshin you don't have to call me Battousai anymore. I want you to call me Kenshin don't call me something that will make you fear me." "Kenshin I could never fear you because I love you. I know you will protect me no matter what.  
  
That is why I always want to be by your very side." Kenshin smiled and said "I always want you by my side Kaoru and I am glad that I found you." Kenshin kissed her and said "come on lets go to bed it is getting late." "But we are vampires don't we like the dark?" "Yes but when we haven't been to sleep in two days then you want to sleep." "Okay I guess we could go to bed." "I said we were going to bed Kaoru I never said we were going to sleep." He kissed her neck and she started to giggle and then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile Misao couldn't sleep from everything that had happened today. That guy Aoshi could have killed her today and not cared but he didn't. For some reason she felt safe when he brought her close to him. She wanted to stay by him forever. She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted him to open up to her even if it took her some time she would wait for him. Misao sat up in her bed and decided she would start tonight at getting him to open up to her. She hopped out of her bed and quietly opened the door.   
  
She knew she had to be extra quiet seeing as how when you live in a house with a bunch of vampires who hearing is exceptionally great so she quietly snuck down the hall. She knew though he would know when she was there but she didn't care she wanted to get to know him better and she was going to get her way if it killed her.  
  
Leokia: Okay there is chapter 10 I hope y'all like it and I hope that y'all review and keep reading my fanfiction now I know chapter 9 wasn't all that good because I was in major writers' block and I am sorry but I hope chapter 10 will make up for that.  
  
Leokia: Well here is some sad news you know the fanfiction for MKR if anyone was waiting for that I am sorry but I decide to not do one seeing as how on chapter one I had major writers' block and I realized if it was going to be that bad on chapter one then I didn't want to know how bad it would be on the other chapters. But I will be writing another Fanfiction after I finish this one up.   
  
As for this Fanfiction I am not sure how many more chapters I will write to it but if I end it where I can write I sequel I may if everyone who has read my fanfiction wants me to do a sequel. But don't worry there are still more chapters to come.  
  
Preview to Chapter 11: Misao made it to Aoshi's room and she could already sense that he knew she was there. She didn't have to be a vampire to know that some else knew she was there. She put her hand on the door knob and just as she did. . . . .   
  
That is the only Preview I have ended like a cliff hanger so don't worry I will start really soon on chapter 11. Since it is a long weekend I will have time to work on it and hopefully it won't take as long as the last two have.   
  
Sora and Fortello: Yeah you took so long on chapter 9 and it wasn't all that good but you know why that is?  
  
Leokia: Why is that Sora and Fortello.  
  
Sora and Fortello: Because we didn't have bigger parts.  
  
  
  
Leokia: I am sorry I will try and give you two a little bigger parts *crosses fingers* ^_^.  
  
Sora and Fortello; Okay everyone who reads this please review we would like to hear that you enjoy reading this fanfiction.   
  
Leokia: Yeah review please review but to review is to read the story and I hope that you do and that you like and like I said I hope this chapter makes up for chapter 9 not being so good. I am still very sorry for that I suppose when I get the chance I will redo it but that is when I get the time.  
  
Well if you have any questions you can email me or write it in the review. If you want my email so you can email the questions just ask in a review or just look in my profile because I am sure it is there and if you want to email to just get the next chapter before I put it up on the site if I am done with it I will send it to you but I hope that when I get that chapter on the site that you will review it for me. So that is all I have to say and again I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
  
Oh wait Chapter 10 is longer than chapter 9 well probably about the same in how long the story is without the authors notes but in space wise it is longer than chapter 9 and that make me feel somewhat better. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors that are in my fanfiction I tired to make sure they were all gone so I hope there aren't to many. 


	11. Kenshin's Pain

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. I only own the characters I created and the storyline to this fanfiction.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and that have liked it. I hope that you will read this chapter and review it as well and also I hope you will like this chapter too. Here is chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11: Kenshin's Pain  
  
Misao walked down the quiet hallway and the only noise she heard were the sounds of the house and the sound of someone snoring. Misao walked quietly up the stairs and was extra quiet while walking past Battousai's room. She knew if he heard her or even sensed her as an enemy he would attack her no exceptions. So she managed to make it past his room without worrying if she was going to be alive tomorrow.  
  
Misao walked down the hall a few more doors and stopped. Misao had made it to Aoshi's door and she knew that he knew she was there. She didn't have to be a vampire to know that someone else knew she was there. She put her hand on the door knob and just as she did someone put their hand on her shoulder causing her to scream bloody murder.  
  
Every vampire in the mansion came out of their room even some who she had never seen before one of them being Hajime Saitou (I finally brought Saitou into the story.) Misao had stopped screaming by now but that was because there was a hand on her mouth. Kenshin, Kaoru, Fantasia, Fortello, Kamilia, Saitou, and Aoshi were all standing there looking at the person holding Misao hostage.  
  
The person realized he had the wrong girl. "Well looks like my distraction worked." About that time Kaoru was grabbed and started screaming and just as Kenshin turned around he was it by the end of Kamatari's scythe sending him flying back into the wall. Kaoru screamed his name and the two Juppongatana members who were in there mocked him for letting such a pitiful creature call him by his name and not the name every person feared.  
  
Fantasia stood there and looked at Kenshin and she feared the worst. Kamatari looked over at her and said "Your next sweetheart." "I am not your sweetheart darling." Fantasia said throwing her iron pipe she had at him. She knew he would block it but it gave her enough time to see if Kenshin was all right. She got over to him and said "Kenshin are you okay get up you have to save Kaoru!"   
  
He looked up at her and said "I am going to save Kaoru and I am going to save you as well. Because I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let them take you. I wouldn't let them use you and that I wouldn't let them control you like some animal. I also made a promise to Kaoru that I would always protect her no matter what and I am going to keep both of those promises."  
  
Fantasia looked at him and started crying. Kenshin looked at her and said "stop crying Fantasia no one is going to get hurt I . . . " "Don't promise something you and I both know you can't keep and I don't want you breaking your promise when it is a pointless promise in the first place!" She said as she was now to upset to even think crying. All Kenshin could do was shake his head in agreement to her.  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked over to Chou who had Kaoru in his grip. He though was no longer Kenshin no he was Battousai now and he was very angry. "Put her down or I kill you no exceptions." Battousai said pulling his sword out. "Fine I will put her down just because I want to fight with the legendary Battousai." Chou said also pulling out his sword (the one that you could probably play jump rope with that one. I can't think of the name of it right now but if someone can tell me just write it in a review please.)  
  
Chou threw Kaoru to the side were she was caught by Usui. Kamatari was trying to catch Fantasia which he was doing a bad job of it. Fantasia had managed to dodge the end of his scythe and ended up using the hilt of her sword to knock him back into a wall. Fantasia ran down the stairs and into her room. Sora looked at her and said "what is wrong?" "Sora you have to help Kenshin the mansion is under attack and he could use all the help he can get!" "Fantasia who's all out there and what is going on?" "Well of course I was out there but Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Saitou and all the others are out there fighting off the enemy. They are here to get Kaoru and . . . " "And who? Who else are they coming to get?"  
  
"Well um they have um come to get me and Kamilia." "What! No, I won't let them take you!" "Don't worry they won't get me!" "Okay do you promise?" "Sora I can't promise something that I know will probably happen if given the chance all I can say is I will not let them take me!" "Okay that is good enough for me let's go and help stop the attack!" They ran out of the room and up the stairs and about that time Usui grabbed Fantasia also.   
  
"Sor . . . !" Usui covered her mouth with his hand. Sora turned around and said "Fantasia hold on!" "Stop right there if you make one move toward me I will kill you!" Usui said. Fantasia started to struggle against him and he realized she was going to also be more trouble than she was worth. So he rendered her unconscious as well. Sora stood there and looked that was all he could do. Kamatari had gotten up and was angry that she could knock him back into a wall. He decided that when Shishio wants her dead, he was going to be the one to kill her.  
  
Battousai looked at Sora and realized that Fantasia had also been captured and that angered him even further. Battousai looked at Chou and said to Aoshi with venom coming off of each word "Aoshi you better get Misao out of here she is only a human she will die if they decided to actually go after her." Aoshi agreed and went for Misao. Battousai said to Sanosuke "Get out of here and go to the clinic and get Megumi tell her we are going to need her after this. There will be some injured during this little fight." Sanosuke agreed and looked for a way out without being noticed.  
  
He then said to Saitou "Saitou kill off the enemy all of them but do not hurt any of the people they are holding hostage. Saitou looked at Battousai and said "I will do it but after everything is over with I want my chance to kill you." "You will get your chance at a fight with me after everyone else is safe and the enemy is killed."Saitou agreed with Battousai and decided that his target was Kamatari. Battousai decided that his fight with Chou was over.  
  
Chou swung his sword at Battousai and Battousai dodged it and used his own sword he swung slitting Chou from his heart to his right leg. Chou disappeared into ashes. Battousai looked for Usui who had both Kaoru and Fantasia but he was no where to be found. Henya on the other hand was outside and ready to kill them all off. Once he knew the girls were out of the house he would throw the bombs and kill them all off. Well he knew the Battousai wouldn't die easily but he knew the others would be dead.  
  
Battousai looked around to see if he could spot him but he couldn't then he realized that Kamilia was also gone. Battousai looked around for Sora and found him bleeding. Sora must have fought with Usui to get Fantasia back. Battousai ran up to him and said "Sora you have to hold on!" Sora smiled and said "t-t-this t-time I am n-n-not f-faking this time I am a-a-actually d-dying. H-h-here give this to F-F-Fantasia and tell her not to cry for me. Tell her she has to move on and that I love her." Sora handed Battousai the necklace and then also turned to ashes.  
  
Battousai stood there, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle this. With that act though all of the angry from a few minutes ago was gone Battousai had left and it was Kenshin who was looking at the pile that was his friend. Kenshin knew no matter what he had to get the girls back and give Fantasia this necklace. Fortello came running up to him and said "Kenshin what happened? What is going on and who is the pile of ash?" "It is Sora and I don't know how we are going to tell Fantasia." Kenshin said in response to all of Fortello's questions.  
  
Meanwhile outside Henya seen Usui with the girls and knew it was his time to finish off any vampires that were weak enough to get killed off by the explosion. He light a few sticks of dynamite and threw it at the house. Kenshin and the rest heard the explosions starting at the other end of the house. They decided it was not a good time to stick around the mansion. They ran to the nearest exit and on the top floor of the mansion the only exit was a window.  
  
Kenshin and Fortello were the first to get out of the mansion. Some of the others got out but not many. Kenshin, Fortello, and Saitou watched as the mansion burned up. They looked up to see Henya flying away. "Well there is the person we can blame for the explosion." Fortello said looking back at the mansion. "They meant for it to be this way. They were planning this all along." Saitou said still calm. Fortello couldn't see why he was so calm because he was ready to kick someone's ass for taking his sisters away from him.  
  
Meanwhile Usui had managed to make his way back to the secret place where Shishio hid waiting for him to bring what he needed to rule the world. Usui enter the huge mansion which was hidden from the world and walked to the room where Shishio resided. He walked in and threw all three girls on the ground. Shishio looked at him and said "Where is the rest of the Jupongatana?" "I don't know I don't care." Usui said back to Shishio. "Okay well I have what I want so it doesn't really matter." "Shishio now you are to hold up your part of our deal I am to get the chance to fight you.  
  
This time I will kill you and make you pay for what you did to me!" Usui said to Shishio as he was ready to fight him. "Later Usui right now I need Battousai to take the bait and after I kill him you will get your chance to kill me if you can." Shishio said walking over to the three girls laying on the floor. "Houji take them to a room and Yumi see that they are treated very well while they are here. I have to call a partner of mine to make sure he has held up his part of the deal." Yumi and Houji agreed and did as Shishio had said. Houji took them to the rooms and Yumi waited for each girl to wake up.  
  
Kaoru was the first to wake up since she was the first to be render unconscious. Kaoru looked around the room she was in and saw Yumi and said " Where am I and where is Kenshin?" Yumi looked at her and said "You are in my lord Shishio's mansion and I don't know where your Kenshin is. Who is Kenshin anyway? I thought you were with Battousai." "Kenshin is his real name not Battousai." "Well he is not here and he won't be here for a while. As for you I am to make sure that you and the other two girls are treated very well. So is there anything I can get for you?" "No thank you I just need to think for a bit."  
  
Yumi nodded her head in agreement and left the room to check on the other two girls. Kaoru sat there while she left and said aloud to herself "Kenshin please come for me." Kaoru laid down on the bed she was on and started to cry. Meanwhile Fantasia had started to stir when Yumi walked into her room. Unlike Kaoru though when she was fully awake she was not as forgetful and she had her words "Where am I?!" "You are at Shishio's mansion." "Well Shishio better let me go because I am not staying here and Shishio can't force me too. If he could, he would have come his fucking self to kidnap us so he must not be to damn powerful! I hope Battousai kills him!"  
  
Yumi listened to her words and was angry but she knew she didn't stand a chance against this girl and she knew her words were meant. All Yumi said was "I was told to make sure you were treated very well and if there is anything I can get you just say it and I will." "There is nothing I want so you can just leave!" Yumi did as she said. Fantasia looked at the mirror that was in her room and said "I hope your okay Sora and Keshin protect yourself so you can come and save Kaoru." As she started to cry.  
  
Yumi made it to the third room and hoped she was nothing like her sister. Yumi walked in and saw the girl shake even more when she walked in the room. Kamilia said "W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you a-and w-w-where am I?" "I am Yumi I am here to make sure that all of your needs are met and you are in Shishio's mansion." Yumi said in response to the scared girl's question. Yumi liked her and wished the other two were like her. Yumi smiled at her and said "is there anything I can get you?" Kamilia said "no nothing right now thank you." "Your welcome well if you need anything just call." Yumi left the room.  
  
Kamilia just looked around the room and started to also cry she wanted to go home or anywhere but here. Meanwhile, back at the mansion Kenshin, Fortello, and Saitou had found Kamatari. Kamatari looked up that them from where he was laying on the ground. He had broken his leg jumping from the roof where he had jumped from. He said "what do you want I won't talk I will not go against my lord!" Kenshin said "really what if I was to threaten your life then would you talk?"  
  
"No, I will not go against Lord Shishio!" Kamatari said not meaning to. Kenshin, Fortello, and Saitou looked at him and Fortello said "who is Shishio?" "Shishio is trying to take over all of Japan. The police have been keeping up with his activities but we never thought he would attack this mansion." "If you didn't think he was going to attack the mansion then why were you here. Wait a minute you're a policeman!" "Yes stupid I am and what are you suppose to be the little girl's body guard you are a bad one if you are."  
  
"No, I am not. I am Fantasia's brother Fortello!" "Stop it you two! Now what is Shishio's plan for the girls?" Kenshin said looking back at Kamatari. "I will not tell you my loyalty is to Lord Shishio only no one else." "Fine then I will have to kill you since you don't want to comply with what I have asked." Kenshin was about to kill Kamatari when Saitou said "Stop Battousai why don't we let him go. He is obviously no help to us." Kenshin looked at Saitou and realized what they were going to do. Kenshin looked over at Fortello and said (do you still have the tracking device you came with that you were going to use on me if I left the mansion?) (How did you know I had one?) (I just knew now do you have it?) (Yeah I still have it why?)  
  
(Help Kamatari up and put it on him we will let him go and then follow him where it leads us.) (Okay.) Fortello walked up to Kamatari and said "here let me help you up." Kamatari looked at him but took his hand he stood up and grabbed his scythe and started to leave but Fortello said "wait I have something to tell you." Fortello walked up to Kamatari and put his hand on his back and said "tell your lord that Battousai has nothing left that he has nothing to worry about." Kamatari looked at Fortello and said "I will tell him but doesn't mean we believe you." Kamatari left.   
  
Fortello pulled a device out of his pocket and turned it on they watch the little red light as it moved. "So where do you think the hide out is Kenshin?" "I don't know that is why we are waiting for the light to stop." "Okay well we better looked to see if there are anymore survivors than the ones that are standing right here with us." Fortello said walking over to the mansion ruins. He looked around and said but I doubt it. About that time out of tree came Hiko. Fortello looked at him and said "well look who finally decided to show up Mr. I think I am too good to help out!"   
  
Hiko looked at him and said "stop yelling I wasn't even at the mansion when this happened. What happened exactly?" "We were attacked and the girls were kidnaped and then the mansion was blown up! What more do you want to know?!" Fortello said yelling still. "Calm down Fortello sensei didn't cause this so you shouldn't be yelling at him." Kenshin said walking up to Hiko. "We have a tracking device on one of the people who attacked up and one was killed the other two got away."  
  
About that time Saitou walked off. Kenshin looked at him and said "where are you going?" "I am going home when you go to get Shishio you can come get me but until then don't bother me unless it is to fight me Battousai." Saitou left Fortello, Hiko, and Kenshin just watched him leave. Fortello and Kenshin looked at Hiko again and Fortello said "so don't one of you know how to stop this Shishio guy?" They both looked at him and said "yeah we do we just have to wait for the right time to use it." Kenshin said "we have to wait for the other to get back so we can tell them what happened. Then we will go after Shishio."  
  
"Okay well then I will just sit here and wait." Fortello said sitting down on the ground. Hiko looked at him and said "why don't we just go to where they are and tell them." Fortello said "that is a great idea let's go!" Meanwhile back at the hidden mansion Shishio was going to visit his prisoners and see how they were feeling. He walked to Kaoru's room to find that all three had found their way to one room. He stopped and listened and he heard all three of them so he waited to listen what they were talking about.   
  
Inside the room "Kaoru calm down Kenshin will be here to get us and then I kill the guy who kidnaped us that is the only person I want to kill." Fantasia said trying to make Kaoru stop crying. Kaoru looked at her and said still sobbing "I-I-I don't w-w-want K-K-Kenshin to kill anyone I just want to go home!" "It is okay we will get out of here we just have to figure a way out." Shishio walked in about that time. Shishio looked at the girls and said "ladies are we not happy here?" Fantasia looked at him and said "have you been listening in on our conversations?!"   
  
"Well I can't have you three plotting against me now can I?" "Well I guess not but it is not like you can stop us from doing it anyway." "How very true. Now is there anything that you need because if there is Houji will be happy to get it for you." "No we are fine thank you." "Fine then well I will be leaving now but if there is anything any of you need just tell Yumi or Houji one will be happy to get for you." Shishio left the room followed by Houji and Yumi.  
  
"Lord Shishio when are we getting rid of them?" "Soon Yumi soon. My plan will be ready soon and then we will use the power the two half breeds have and then we will kill the Battousai's love where he can watch her suffer by my sword." Shishio began to laugh and so did Yumi and Houji. "Lord Shishio you are a genius." Houji said. Shishio just shook his head in agreement.   
  
Well there is Chapter 11 I am sorry it took so long but I have had a lot to do at school and the homework they have been giving me is going to kill me. Good thing next year I won't have too many classes so not so much homework. Well anyway it is done and I will start working on chapter 12 probably tomorrow.  
  
Preview for Chapter 12: Kenshin, Hiko, and Fortello went to Megumi's and told Sanosuke what was going on and he decided he would also help. They went to find Yahiko so he could know he would have to stay with Megumi because the mansion was no more.  
  
Well I am sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors I tired to get all of them out of it. I hope that you read and review and I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Leokia: Yay another chapter done I hope that everyone who reads it likes it.  
  
Sora: I don't you killed me and this time for real I don't like that T-T.  
  
  
  
Fortello: I got a bigger part YAY I am happy ^_^.  
  
Leokia: Yeah I gave you a bigger part and I gave him an important part. His part will affect my fanfiction and if I make a sequel to it.  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Leokia: I can't say because then that would give it away a major part to the plot.  
  
Sora and Fortello: Oh okay.  
  
Well now that that's done, I hope that you like Chapter 11 and will review my story and come back and read chapter 12 and read it too. 


	12. The Race Against Time: Tell Yahiko, Sano...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. I only own my characters I created and the story line I am using to write this fanfiction.  
  
Here are the symbols you need to remember for the story.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 11. Here is the news on this fanfiction only a few more chapters but I have decided I am going to do a sequel once I am done with this fanfiction. So when I finish this one I hope that everyone will read the sequel.  
  
Well that is all the authors' notes I will write right now on to chapter 12 of my fanfiction. I know this is going to be short but it is only a part of chapter 12.  
  
Fortello: Wait I have one thing to say. Please review it makes Leokia feel good when people review her story because then she knows what she needs to do to make it better. If she gets no reviews she will take the story off the site so please review.  
  
Leokia: Thank you Fortello for supporting me even though you are my character and I made you and own you.  
  
Fortello: You know when you talk like that it scares me.  
  
Leokia: Onto chapter 12 of my fanfiction. Which has a long chapter title.  
  
Chapter 12: The Race Against Time: Tell Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi of the mansion and save the girls Part 1  
  
Fantasia, Kaoru, and Kamilia sat there and waited. They knew something was about to happen but they didn't know what. About that time they heard footsteps walking past the door and down the hall. They all walked to the door and cracked it open. "Who is that?" Kaoru whispered to Fantasia. "I don't know Kaoru I have never seen him before." Fantasia said back. Kamilia just sat there and watched him walk down the hall.  
  
'I think I know him. I have seen him somewhere before but where?' Kamilia thought until she was thrown out of her thought by her sister. Fantasia looked at Kamilia and said again "do you know who he is?" Kamilia looked at her and said "no I don't think so but he did seem familiar to me but I don't know how." "Okay well I guess we will have to wait and see." Fantasia said walking away from the door to back to the bed. Kaoru did the same while Kamilia just sat there.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin, Hiko, and Fortello went to the clinic to find Sanosuke and Megumi to tell them of what happened. They walked in and Fortello said "who is this Megumi and where are we to find her Kenshin?" "She is a doctor here and she will more than likely be in back with a patient." Kenshin said while walking past the vampire at the desk. Fortello followed him but Hiko just sat in a chair and waited for the two to get through making fools of themselves before he admitted he knew them.  
  
  
  
They walked down the hall and looked through the window of each door. They finally found a person they needed to talk to. Sanosuke was in one of the rooms and looked really messed up. They walked in and Fortello said "what happened to you?" Sanosuke looked at him and said "some weird guy who could fly threw something at me." "Kenshin it must have been the same guy who threw the dynamite at the mansion!" Kenshin looked at Fortello when he said that and said "it was the same person Fortello."   
  
"Sanosuke do you know which room Megumi is in we need to speak with her?" "Yeah she is three rooms down from this one with Dr. Gensai." "Thank you come on Fortello." Kenshin said walking off "Hey Kenshin wait I am coming!" Fortello ran after him. They walked down the hall to the room Sanosuke said and they both walked in. Megumi and Dr. Gensai looked up at them and Megumi said "yes can I help you Battousai and Fortello?"   
  
"Megumi you are going to have to keep Yahiko with you." "Why am I to keep Yahiko with why won't he be staying at the mansion?" "Because there is no mansion it was destroyed!" Fortello said. Megumi looked at Fortello and she knew something more was wrong than just the mansion being destroyed. "What else happened beside the mansion being destroyed?" "The girls were kidnaped."Kenshin said so Fortello wouldn't start yelling again so everyone wouldn't wonder what was going on.  
  
"Okay I will keep Yahiko. Are you and Fortello going to tell him now?" "No that is where you and Sanosuke come in. Would you have Sanosuke go to the Akebeko(I am sorry if I misspelled that but I didn't know how to spell it if anyone can tell me that will help a lot thanks if anyone can.) and tell Yahiko what has happened and that he is to stay with you?" "Yes Battousai I will have him do that. Where are you and Fortello going?"  
  
"We are going to save the girls and we have to hurry we don't know what Shishio will do to them." "Who is Shishio?" "He is the guy who kidnaped my sisters and Kaoru!" Fortello said interrupting Battousai while him and Megumi were talking. "Okay well you two be careful and bring them back safely."   
  
"We will" Battousai said as him and Fortello walked out of the room and back out of the clinic. Now the only place left to go was to Shishio's secret hideout which they knew the whereabouts now that the tracking device stopped moving or so they hoped.  
  
Hiko looked at the two and he could see the anger in both of their eyes when they walked out of the clinic and he didn't blame them because he was also angry that someone had taken the girls away from then and he felt sorry for his apprentice because he cared so much for that girl he made his mate and he would help him in anyway to get her back to him.  
  
All three walked down the street and they all looked at Fortello's tracking device to see the location and for some reason Kenshin and Hiko knew where that was but they never thought about what that place was. So all three were off to save the three people they actually cared about most. Meanwhile, back at Shishio's secret mansion(BTW if that place has a name could anyone tell me it so I can call it that in the second part of this chapter thanks if you can or if it does.)  
  
The three girls sat there and thought about the person who had just walked by but no one thought about it more than Kamilia she knew she had seen him somewhere and she realized who he was. 'No way it couldn't be it couldn't be Soujiro.' Kamilia thought and she realized it was him. She had met him while traveling and thinking about what Battousai had done to her family. He had seen that she was sad but he noticed that when she was sad she done something that cheered her up. She realized about him was that he always smiled and never seemed sad and that sadden her.  
  
She wanted to make him happy but he left the town she had met him when she was going to try and help him. Now was her chance to make that happen but she didn't know how she would since he was working with the enemy and she knew for sure he would kill her. Kamilia was now worried she didn't know what to do or how to help one person she had learned to care about. It was times like this she wish she was like her sister because Fantasia some how always knew how to deal with things like this.  
  
Okay there is the first part of Chapter 12 I will start working on the second part tonight. I am sorry it to so long but school has been crazy I have had so much homework it is crazy that is why I hate Chemistry because you have homework just about every night in there it sucks. Oh well enough of me complaining but I hope everyone R&R this chapter like the others.  
  
I am sorry for any spelling errors that are in here or any grammar errors that are in here I tried to make sure they were all out and I am sorry if there are any in this chapter or any of my other chapters.  
  
Preview of Chapter 12 Part 2: Kamilia thought about her problem and her sister realized she was upset about something and so she decided to find out what was wrong. Kaoru also seen something was wrong with her friend that she had come to love as a sister like Misao so she also decided to help. So with Fantasia and Kaoru's help they were going to make Kamilia happy no matter what.  
  
There is the preview for part two of chapter 12 I hope that you enjoy my story and will come back and read chapter 12 part 2 when I get it up. 


	13. The Race Against Time:Save the Girls

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter I own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin I don't own the characters blah blah blah so forth so on.  
  
Here are the symbols you need to remember for the story.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Leokia: Well I am back with the second part of this chapter and the end to my fanfiction but don't worry for those who have been reading my fanfiction I am writing a sequel to it and it is called Light Behind Darkness: A Whole New Story or I will call it Darkness Through the Light which ever. I want everyone who has been reading my fanfiction to tell me which title is better. So I hope everyone likes this chapter and the ending and will read the sequel when I get chapter one of it done.  
  
Fortello: Leokia! Leokia! Am I going to be in the sequel?!  
  
Leokia: I can't give that away Fortello so I can't tell you if you will be or not you will just have to read the ending and the sequel to find out.  
  
Fortello: You are so mean to make me do that T-T.  
  
Leokia: Yeah well onto the second part of chapter 12 but its title isn't as long as part 1 so I hope you like it. But I think there will be a part three if I don't get everything in this part.  
  
Chapter 12 Part 2: The Race Against Time Save the Girls  
  
Kamilia thought about her problem and her sister realized she was upset about something and so she decided to find out what was wrong. Kaoru also seen something was wrong with her friend that she had come to love as a sister like Misao so she also decided to help. So with Fantasia and Kaoru's help they were going to make Kamilia happy no matter what.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin, Fortello, and Hiko were well on their way to Shishio's secret mansion. Luckily for them Fortello's tracking device had not been found or better yet had been found but not destroyed. Either way they were going to find where Shishio was and save the girls. Fortello couldn't wait to get to the mansion and kill the person who had taken his only family. Battousai was angry because they had taken away two of the only people who had ever trusted him. Hiko was angry because even though he didn't want to admit it he cared for one of the girls more than anything.  
  
All three of them ran to the mansion but before they got close to it they were stopped by Saitou. He walked up to them and said "I told you to come and get me when you were going to your revenge on Shishio. Because I don't know if you forgot Battousai but you told me I would get my chance at a fight with you after you defeated him. Now why didn't you tell me you were going." Battousai looked at him and said "I have no time to fight with you right now I am going to save one of the only people I care about besides my cousin."  
  
Saitou looked at him but in his weird way understood where Battousai was coming from. Saitou looked at him and said "fine we are still on neutral grounds until you save your love from Shishio but once she is saved and we are back at the ruins of the mansion I get my chance at fighting you and killing you." "Fine whatever you say." Battousai said walking past him. All four of them ran as fast as they could until they came to the place of the signal. They all stopped and looked at the place.  
  
It was a long tunnel and inside was a hidden mansion unknown to anyone. They all walked inside and looked around and at first they could see no danger but they knew that was not true there was a lot of danger in this place too much to handle for normal humans, but luckily for them they were vampires and could handle this a whole lot better than any human. They walked away from the door and started down the hall. As they walked Fortello looked around and said " what a very undecorated place the person who lives here must not like pictures too much I guess."  
  
Battousai, Saitou, and Hiko looked at him as if he had lost his mind somewhere and he needed to find it fast. Battousai looked at him and said" Fortello they are evil they don't need pictures." Fortello just looked at him and agreed and just kept on walking. Meanwhile Shishio knew they were in the mansion and he watched them walk down the hall. He looked over to Soujiro who had finally came into the room and had already agreed to help him.  
  
Soujiro just smiled and left the room. Shishio then sent Yumi to get the girls. Yumi did as he asked and left through a secret entrance in the room she would take the hall way back to the room. Meanwhile all three girls sat in the room staring at each other when finally Fantasia said "what is wrong Kamilia you look upset so tell me what is wrong and if I can help you."  
  
"I don't know if you can help me I don't even know if I can help myself with this problem." "If you tell me maybe I can try to understand the problem and help you with it." Fantasia said answering her sister and the only thing she got for a few seconds was silence. Kamilia for those few seconds managed to look everywhere but at her older sister. Finally looking at her sister she said "I think I know that boy that we saw walk by."   
  
Fantasia looked at her and said "why didn't you tell us this when he walked by?!" "Because I didn't want to be wrong, about who he was when he was walking by. Until I realized that it was him and that I knew I knew him. (A/N I know that line maybe a little confusing but that was how it was suppose to be because Kamilia is kinda of confused right now. Okay I am through explaining for now so back to the fanfiction.) I know who he is his name is Soujiro Seta."   
  
"So how do you know that and how do you know him at all?!" Fantasia said looking at her very annoyed at this point. "I know his name because I met him while I was traveling with the rest of our people before I came back to town to find you and make up with you." Kamilia said answering her sister and hoping that was enough for her. "Okay I just wanted to know." Fantasia said. Kaoru listened to both of the sisters and she was glad that Fantasia was able to find out what was wrong with Kamilia but she also wanted to help as well.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kamilia and smiled and said "Kamilia please let us help you in anyway we can." Fantasia and Kamilia both looked at her and smiled and Fantasia said"yeah pleased let us help." "Okay I will let you help me." Kamilia said smiling even more that her sister also wanted to help her. They were all smiling when Yumi walked into the room. She looked at the three girls and said "Lord Shishio wishes to see you." They all looked at her and Fantasia said "can't he do anything for himself besides making people do it for him!"  
  
"Lord Shishio doesn't have to do anything for himself we are willing to do it for him." Yumi said answering Fantasia's question. Fantasia looked at her and said "how could anyone want to give their life up for a vampire who looks like he has been well-done." "Because I love him and I will do anything for Lord Shishio!" Yumi said and Fantasia couldn't argue with her then because Fantasia knew what it was like to want to do anything for the one you love. So Fantasia shut up and followed her out the door along with Kaoru and Kamilia.  
  
They followed her down the hall and as they were walking they saw Soujiro. Kamilia stopped and looked at him. Soujiro just looked at her and smiled. Fantasia also stopped to look at her sister. Fantasia walked up to her and said "why don't you go talk to him I will stall for you." Kamilia looked at Fantasia and smiled. Kamilia waited until he went into a room. She hugged her sister and followed him. Fantasia ran back up and followed Yumi and she had a trick to making sure her sister wasn't noticed as being gone.  
  
Meanwhile Kamilia made her way to the room and walked in. Soujiro looked up from where he was now sitting and smiled and then realized who had come into the room. He remembered her because she was another person besides Lord Shishio that had given him an ideal. He remembered meeting her when he was following Lord Shishio and they had made it to a town with an inn. They were staying at the inn and so Lord Shishio could keep a low profile Soujiro got anything he needed for him.  
  
'He walked down stairs and saw the little girl sitting at a table by herself and looking as if she was waiting for someone and they weren't ever going to come. At first he thought maybe she would treat him badly like everyone before Lord Shishio but she didn't. It was her that came up to him and said "hello what is your name?" Soujiro looked at her and realized she was smiling and he could see it was a fake smile. He realized then that something bad must have happened in her life to cause her to be like she was. He also realized that it was something in his life that cause him to be the way he was.  
  
He smiled back her and said "my name is Seta Soujiro and yours." He remembered her giving him her name but without a last name.' Soujiro stopped reminiscing when Kamilia said "Hello Soujiro long time no see." He smiled at her and said "Hello Kamilia. Yeah it has been a long time too long." Kamilia walked up to him and said "so what have you been up to besides helping a guy who has kidnaped me and my sister and one of my best friends?" "Nothing just traveling. I never knew you were captured by Lord Shishio." "Not you too. Why is that everyone can call this guy Lord what has he done for any of you besides using you and everyone else in this place to succeed in his plan to take over Japan?"  
  
"Lord Shishio is the only other person besides you that gave me something to believe I remember what he said and I remember what you told me." "Really do you I mean do you remember what I told you that day." Kamilia said looking him in the eyes. Soujiro walked up to her and said "yes I remember it just like I remembered you every day since that day I met you. You told me that even though your life had been horrible and you felt you had nothing to live for you realized that you had everything to live for because you were born to live your life too fullest and always would no matter what happened. Then you told me that I should do the same.  
  
You told me that you could see that I had been through a painful time in my life and that I shouldn't let it bother me because not everything in this life is horrible just some things and that we shouldn't let the bad things bring us down. I remember ever single word to that conversation everything you said to even your name. The only thing you didn't tell me was your last name." "I don't have a last name because every time I think about it I remember the day I lost it." Kamilia said still looking at him. Soujiro closed the space between them and hugged her. He had never shown emotions before but she had made a place in his heart.  
  
Kamilia hugged him back and was now crying because she had missed him and had wanted to see him again. She was also crying because she was sad she knew that Battousai and Fortello would be here soon and they would fight him and she didn't want to see any of them to get hurt. Soujiro realized she was crying and looked at her. She fell to her knees crying and he sat down with her and said "what is wrong?" "Nothing it is just I am so happy I got to see you again but I am sad because I don't want you to get hurt but I also don't want my brother and my cousin to get hurt either." Soujiro hugged her and said "I pro. . . . " "Don't promise things because I know that some promises are made to be broken."  
  
Soujiro shook his head and said "I will try not to get hurt and I will try not to hurt your brother or your cousin. No please stopped crying I don't like to see you cry." Kamilia looked at him and smiled again. When she did Soujiro wiped the tear that had rolled down her face away and then kissed her. Meanwhile Fantasia had used her technique of manipulating KI to make it seem like it was three Ki there hopefully Yumi wouldn't think anything of it and wouldn't look back. Kaoru just looked at Fantasia she couldn't wait until she had powers like that.   
  
Meanwhile Battousai, Fortello, Hiko, and Saitou were making their way through the mansion and they made it to the hall with all the rooms. Kenshin and Fortello took one room Hiko and Saitou took another and they searched each one they came to for the girls. Battousai and Fortello were the first to meet one of the Juppongatana. They met Kamatari. Both Battousai and Fortello looked at him and Fortello said "Man are you ugly." Battousai looked at Fortello and Kamatari did too and Kamatari used his scythe at Fortello for saying that.  
  
Kamatari said "how dare you insult me. If I defeat you two then Lord Shishio will love me." Fortello moved out of the way of his scythe and said "no I mean no one could love you trust me on this I know what I am talking about."Kamatari threw his scythe again and Battousai realized that Fortello was playing decoy for him to attack Kamatari but Battousai knew one thing this time he had to watch out for the end of Kamatari's scythe. So Battousai ran around behind him and waited for him to try and hit him with the end of his scythe and when Kamatari did Battousai jumped over it and used his sword killing Kamatari this time for good. Kamatari turned to dust and Battousai and Fortello ran out of the room and down the hall again.  
  
Meanwhile Hiko and Saitou were looking for someone to fight. Neither had found one but they were hoping to find someone soon. Saitou though was mainly focused on getting his chance to face the Battousai again. Hiko had other things on his mind he wanted to make sure the girls were all right especially one of them. They both looked in the next room and what they found was something. They weren't expecting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there is Part 2 of Chapter 12. I was hoping to get everything in this part of the chapter but I also wanted a cliffhanger once I saw I could get one so I decided to go with the cliffhanger. I am sorry it has taken me to write this part of the chapter but I have had a lot to do. I have a big big test in chemistry coming up and I have been studying for so I haven't had time to write on my Fanfiction.   
  
I am hoping that everyone reads this chapter and reviews it for me. I hope that everyone likes and yes I know the characters are still OOC but I really think it makes the fanfiction just a little better that way and even if it doesn't I don't try to make them out of character it just happens and I am sorry if some people don't like my fanfiction because of it. I have a favor to ask of everyone who reads my fanfiction though if you could do this I have the first chapter to a story I am writing on fictionpress and I was wondering if you would go there and read it.  
  
I will say now it is about my character Fantasia but she isn't a vampire in it. The story that I am writing is where I got my character Fantasia from. So if everyone who reads this could go there and review it for me and tell me what you think I would be really happy. Okay that is all for this part of the author's notes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview for Chapter 12 Part 3: Hiko and Saitou met a site they didn't expect to see nor people they expected to see.  
  
That is all I am going to say for Chap.12 Part 3 and I will try and get it up sooner than this chapter but if I don't then I am sorry. I will have a lot of time to work on everything in April because I will be having spring break then and if I am still working on this fanfiction or the sequel to it then I will be working a lot on it. But I have to tell everyone that sometime in April I won't be working on it at all because my mother is coming home from Iraq in that month and I will be there to see her when she gets home. So I will get a lot of work done in April and not a lot so just all depends on what is going on in that month that decides that.  
  
Well that is all of the authors notes and again I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors that maybe in my fanfiction I tried to get them all out and I am sorry if I didn't. Please Read and Review because I like it when I get reviews.  
  
Bye for now Leokia ^_^. 


	14. The Race Against Time: Save the Girls Pa...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . . blah blah blah so on so forth everything else that goes here I don't own that either.  
  
I only own the characters I created and the story line I am using.  
  
Here are the symbols you need to remember for the story.  
  
*...*character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Leokia: Hello everyone I am back with the next part of this chapter I was hoping to finish this fanfiction at part two of chapter 12 but I didn't get everything I wanted into part two of chapter 12 so here is part three of chapter 12.  
  
Fortello: Is this the last part of this chapter and the ending?  
  
Leokia: Maybe maybe not it all depends on if I get everything into this part if not there will be a part four.  
  
Chapter 12 Part 3: The Race Against Time Save the Girls   
  
Hiko and Saitou just looked at what they saw. They weren't expecting the site they saw. They weren't expecting to see the people they saw. Hiko looked at them and said "we walked all around this hall to find you three and we find one of you locking lips with the enemy may I ask why?" Saitou looked at Hiko and then looked at the two sitting on the floor kissing.  
  
Saitou said "Hiko I am guessing you know one of these two people or both am I right?" "Yes I do I know the girl she is one of the people we are here to save. Kamilia where is Fantasia and of course Kaoru?" Kamilia looked at Hiko and said "Fantasia and Kaoru with Shishio. It was Fantasia's idea." Hiko looked at her and said "so who is this?" Hiko pointed to Soujiro. Kamilia looked at him and said "this is an old friend of mine Soujiro Seta."   
  
Saitou said "is your friend a part of the enemy's team." Kamilia just looked down and said "well what can you consider an enemy." Hiko and Saitou looked at her and Hiko said "Kamilia! He is one of the people we are suppose to be killing and your sitting in here kissing him. How could you?" "I don't know because I care for him. I told you he is my friend I have known him since I was little I trust him not to hurt and I trust you not to hurt him."  
  
Hiko shook his head and Saitou was not as forgiving and was about to strike but was stopped by Hiko who told him that there were others to kill in the mansion one wouldn't make a difference right now. They both left the two sitting there. Kamilia laid her head on Soujiro chest and said "I am sorry." Soujiro said "no it is okay." Soujiro wrapped his arms around her waist and they both sat there in silence just being glad that they were with one another.  
  
Meanwhile Hiko and Saitou walked further down the hall and met their first challenge. They walked into the room and saw they would be fighting Usui the person who had kidnaped the girls in the first place. Meanwhile Yumi had made it back to Shishio with just Fantasia and Kaoru. Both Kaoru and Fantasia realize Fantasia's plan was about to fail since her sister didn't know what it means to come back.  
  
Fantasia looked at Kaoru and said 'shoot she is not back yet. Doesn't she know she was suppose to come back before we see their stupid leader?' 'Yeah I noticed I just thought she wanted to meet this guy and make sure it was actually the person she knew when she was younger.' 'It must have been for her to still be in there or he has killed her but I don't think it is the second one because I would know by now if she had been killed.'  
  
'Yeah your right.' Kaoru and Fantasia just looked at each other as Yumi opened up the door and walked in. Shishio looked at her and said "Yumi you are missing one." Yumi turned around and seen that Kamilia wasn't here and then she realized where she missed her. Yumi looked at Fantasia and said "you must have had something to do with this!" "I don't know what your talking about." "Yes you do! Where is she?!" Shishio looked at both of them and said "Stop arguing about this now Yumi just go find her." "Yes Lord Shishio." Yumi left to find Kamilia.  
  
Shishio looked at both the girls and said "Please. Ladies have a seat." Both girls sat down in the chairs and just looked at Shishio. Meanwhile Battousai and Fortello finally made it to the next room and opened it up. They walked in and Fortello said "this room is worst than the last room." Battousai agreed and they just looked around the room. They were looking for their next opponent and they found him. Both of them looked up and Fortello said "wow you're uglier than the last person."  
  
Henya looked at them and said "I will kill both of you this time and you will never interfere with Lord Shishio's plan to take over Japan again!" "Yeah right you have to be kidding me." Fortello said as Henya threw his first stick of dynamite. Fortello dodged it but still felt the effect so did Battousai. Henya laughed at both of them and said "you will not live to see tomorrow!" About that time Battousai said "I think you're wrong." Battousai was already attacking Henya and ended up slicing him in half. Both halves of the vampire disappeared to dust.  
  
Fortello and Battousai looked at each other and ran out of the room and back down the hall. Meanwhile Yumi was looking for Kamilia. She knew which room Soujiro was suppose to wait in until he was called to fight the Battousai and that is where she figured she would find the girl at. She walked down the hall and saw Battousai and Fortello running to find the girls. She stopped walking and hid in one of the rooms and hoped they wouldn't find her yet.  
  
Battousai and Fortello went into another room. When she heard the door closed she open the door to the room she was in and ran down the hall to Soujiro's waiting room. Meanwhile, another fight was about to proceed. Usui was about to fight with either Hiko or Saitou once they decided on it. "I should take this one you get the next." "No, I want this one besides don't you have someone to save why don't you go save her." "Fine I will leave you here to kill him off. I am going to look for the girls." "Okay you do that." Hiko left leaving Saitou to fight Usui.  
  
Meanwhile Yumi made it Soujiro's room and walked in to find Kamilia and Soujiro still sitting on the floor. Yumi looked at Soujiro and said "what are you doing?!" Soujiro looked up at her and said "nothing why do you ask?" "What do you mean nothing?! From what I see you are on the floor with one of the people we are holding hostage! I think that is something!" "I don't care what you think. Besides Kamilia is an old friend of mine and I haven't seen her in a long time. I asked her to come with me to catch up on what she has been doing all this time. I am sure Lord Shishio will understand. I will take Kamilia to him and tell him everything and he will see this is all a misunderstanding."  
  
Yumi looked at him and said "Fine I have to see where Battousai and his little friend are right now. Yumi left the room. Soujiro watched her leave and then turned to Kamilia and said "come with me." He stood up and held his out to her and she gladly accepted it. Soujiro walked to the door and opened it they both walked down the hall careful not to find Battousai or Fortello because both would fight Soujiro and Kamilia didn't want any of them getting hurt.  
  
Yumi made it to the room she had seen the Battousai and Fortello walk into. She walked into it and looked around to see if they were still there. Meanwhile Shishio and the other two girls were waiting for Yumi to come back. Fantasia and Kaoru were ready to find out the mysterious Soujiro and Shishio was waiting to have all three of his victims back in one room. Shishio looked at the two girls and said "Ladies is there anything you would like while we are waiting. Don't hesitate to ask because I am sure that Houji would be happy to go and get it." Fantasia and Kaoru both looked at Shishio and decided by not even saying it what they wanted.  
  
"Yes we would like something." Fantasia said and they both started naming off various items they would like right now. After they were done Shishio looked at Houji to go get them and that is what he left to do. Fantasia and Kaoru knew that would stall Houji for a while but they needed to stall Shishio for a while well for long enough for them to escape. While the three sat in the room in silence it was broken when Soujiro walked in with Kamilia.  
  
All three looked at them when they walked in as if they were playing tag and Kamilia and Soujiro were it. They both looked at them and Soujiro said "Lord Shishio I have brought back one of the prisoners that had escaped." Shishio looked at him and said "Soujiro I sent Yumi to find her how is it that you were the one to bring her back to me?" "She found me and we were talking because we are long time friends. Yumi found us talking and she was going to bring Kamilia back but I told her I would do it for her and she could go see where the Battousai was at in the mansion."  
  
Shishio looked at Soujiro after he said that but he knew it was no use because Soujiro would just smile and you couldn't read his face or anything then. Shishio just shook his head and then looked at Kamilia and said "please have a seat would you." Kamilia did as he said and sat down next the Fantasia and Kaoru. Shishio then looked back at Soujiro and said "get ready because Battousai and his friend are almost here and they have Yumi also with them." Soujiro shook his head and left the room.  
  
Kamilia looked over at her sister and Kaoru and said (Soujiro said he wouldn't hurt my cousin but he doesn't know that my cousin is Battousai he also doesn't know that the person with Kenshin is our brother Fantasia! He said he wouldn't hurt my brother either but he doesn't know that Fortello is my brother! What will we do?!) (Chill out Kamilia I will telepathically) (Okay Fantasia thank you.) Fantasia and Kamilia ended their conversation for Fantasia to have one with Soujiro.  
  
(Hi Soujiro this is Kamilia's older sister Fantasia.) (Hello. What is it that I can help you with?) (You have a choice to make right now. You can go and fight the two people who are coming to you right now and you can hurt them and even kill them. Am I right?) (Yes you are right. But what does this have to do with anything?) (The people you are going to fight are the exact same people you said you wouldn't hurt well kill for Kamilia! Now is the time to make a choice Soujiro! You can fight them and if you're lucky actually kill both of them or you cannot fight them and spare both you and Battousai and Fortello.   
  
Kamilia loves all three of you please don't make a decision you will regret because she doesn't want anyone to die in a battle that shouldn't even be fought. Now Soujiro make a choice that will affect your life from this point on! Make a choice that will affect your future with Kamilia and make your choice that will choose your path for the rest of your life!) Soujiro thought about it for a little bit and said (I have to do this if I don't I will be killed for being weak and I am not weak. I will not kill either of them but as to not hurt them I can't say I won't do that because that I will.)  
  
Fantasia heard his decision and said (the best people you will meet and know are people who are weak. People that are weak is one of the factors that keeps this world going. Sure they have their flaws like they aren't the best at something or they treat you wrong. But it is also the weak people that pick you up like Kamilia for example she is weak but still she tries so hard to help even when she knows she can't! She is trying to help now by being here and not wanting you to fight because she wants you to live she wants her family to live!  
  
Soujiro I can understand that you haven't been treated the best in your life but someone you know besides Shishio is wanting to heal any pain you have! Why won't you just let this weak person try her hardest to heal you heart just by being with you and treating you the way you should be treated?) Soujiro stopped dead in his tracks and Shishio realized he had stopped. He knew someone was talking to Soujiro telepathically but he didn't know which girl it was. Shishio didn't worry though because he figured Soujiro wouldn't disobey his orders by listening to someone elses.  
  
Soujiro finally answered Fantasia back he said (do you mean what you just said?) (Yes I do. Kamilia cares for you and she wants nothing to happen to you! Please just let her help you!) (Fine I will not fight Battousai or your brother I will stop now! Because all I have wanted since I met, Kamilia was to be with her. To have her at my side for the rest of our lives!) Fantasia smiled and said (Thank you Soujiro. Kamilia will be really happy to know.) Fantasia and Soujiro ended their conversation and Fantasia turned to Kamilia and smiled.  
  
Kamilia smiled back and knew her sister had succeeded in stopping him. Meanwhile Soujiro finally met Kenshin, Fortello, and Yumi. Kenshin looked at Soujiro and said "do you know this woman?" "Yes I do." "Then you are one of Shishio's men." "No, I am not," Yumi looked at him and said "Soujiro what are you doing?!" "I am doing nothing Yumi." Soujiro walked off. Kenshin and Fortello turned around and watched him walk away. Fortello looked at Kenshin and said "that boy was really weird." Kenshin just shook his head in agreement and they kept going.  
  
Meanwhile Hiko was also looking for the girls and ran right into them. "Sensei here you are. But where is Saitou?" "He is fighting Usui. By the way who is the woman?" "Her name is Yumi and she is one of Shishio's people we are using her to get to Shishio." "Oh well then what are we waiting for lets find out where he is!" "Right" both Kenshin and Fortello said. So all three looked at Yumi and she said "Your not getting anything out of me I won't tell you where Lord Shishio is!"  
  
"Fine then I will be forced to kill you and we will find him ourselves." Kenshin said looking at Yumi and when he did all three looked at him. Yumi decided Lord Shishio would be fighting him anyway she might as well just let it be over so Lord Shishio could take over Japan. "He is down this hall take a left and keep going and when you get to the last door go in. Keep going from there and you will finally make it to a room and Lord Shishio is there along with the girls you are looking for. Kenshin looked at her and then said "I am coming Kaoru just hold on. Fantasia please keep them safe while you can."   
  
Kenshin ran off followed by Fortello who was carrying Yumi and Hiko who was still running with Fortello for now. They ran to the door she had said and opened it to find another long hall way then leading to some stairs that they would have to climb. Kenshin was the first to start up the steps follow by Hiko who had went past Fortello who was last to start up the stairs while still carrying Yumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there is Part 3 of Chapter 12 and no I am not doing another Part to Chapter 12 I am moving onto Chapter 13.  
  
Preview to Chapter 13: They ran up the stairs until finally they made it to the room. Kenshin hesitated for a minute before opening the door and when did open it he . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not to many more chapters to go but I am doing a sequel to it. So I hope that everyone who read this fanfiction will read the sequel to it which will take place after they come back from fighting Shishio. I hope that you will like it.  
  
I am sorry for any grammar errors that are in this chapter or for any spelling errors because I tried to get everything out of it that was wrong but if I missed some things I am very sorry.   
  
I hope that you will R&R this chapter please review my fanfiction because it makes me happy to know what people think of what I am writing and let me know what I can improve on my fanfiction. BTW yes I know the characters are still OOC but I am still sorry for that because I don't mean for them to be.  
  
Well please read and review.  
  
Bye Leokia.  
  
P.S. I also kept my promise I got this part of Chapter 12 up a lot quicker than the last part. Also I am sorry I rushed the fighting but I am really trying to get Kenshin up to fight Shishio because that is going to be one of the longest chapters with that fight. 


	15. Battle of Strengths: Battousai vs Shishi...

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or anything to do with RK so there. The only thing I own is my own characters and the story line I am writing.  
  
Leokia: I am back with another chapter of Light Behind Darkness Chapter 13. This chapter will be longer than they others except Chapter 12 because even though it was in three parts it would be the longest chapter if all put together which I may do if I revise my fanfiction anytime soon. I hope that everyone like Chapter 12 all three parts and that everyone reads it and reviews it because I like getting reviews they tell me what I need to work on.  
  
I already know that I need to work on the characters being OOC and when I revise my fanfiction if I do I will try not to make them too out of character but not so much that I may change the fanfiction in anyway because I want to keep the story line the way it is.  
  
Okay I am done with my complaining and I will stop boring you with all the problems I think about my fanfiction and what I am going to do with it because I am sure you don't want too here about them. Well onto chapter 13 now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Battle of strengths: Battousai vs. Shishio  
  
They ran up the stairs until finally they made it to the door that held Shishio and the girls in one room together. Kenshin hesitated for a minute before opening the door but when he did open it he was shocked to see the girls were fine for now anyway. Kenshin walked in and looked at Makato Shishio and then over to Kaoru who was more than happy to see him.  
  
He looked back at Shishio "let the girls go I am here now you don't need them anymore." "Actually I do see if I want to destroy the strongest vampire. I at least need some bait to make sure he doesn't fight to his full known strength." Kenshin Hiko and Fortello all gasped when they heard what he said. Kaoru looked at Kenshin "don't hold back because of me don't even hold back because of Fantasia give it all you have even if we get hurt!"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru and knew she meant what she said but he couldn't bring himself to hurt either of them. He loved Kaoru with all his heart and he loved his cousins as well. He was not going to let them get hurt in a battle that was between him and Shishio. Kenshin looked at Shishio "Let them go and I will fight you to my full potential."  
  
Shishio smirked "Houji take them to another room while me and the legendary Battousai the Manslayer fight to see who is more powerful and should rule this world!" Kenshin looked at him and then over to the girls "wait I need to see Fantasia for a minute." Fantasia looked at him and back at Kaoru and walked over to him "yes what is it Kenshin?" "Here I was to give this to you." Kenshin handed the necklace to her. Fantasia looked at it and started to cry she knew whose necklace it was. "Stop crying he told me to tell you not to cry for him. He wanted you to move on and be happy and that he loves you."  
  
Fantasia started crying anyway and hugged Battousai not only did she not see her own pain but she had envisioned Battousai's pain before her own. She had not only caused herself pain but him as well. She didn't know what she was good for or why she even lived anymore. Kenshin looked at her and he hurt because he couldn't help her through this pain. Kenshin took her over to Kaoru and Kamilia and they both hugged her and told her it was going to be all right.  
  
Kamilia looked at her sister and never wanted to see her in so much pain. Kamilia thought about what she could be thinking right now. Fantasia had just gotten Sora back only to lose him again. It made her hurt to know that her sister could go through so much pain in her life. Houji took all three girls out of the room. They all walked down in silence except for the sound of Fantasia crying. She couldn't handle this anymore. It was too much.  
  
Houji finally made it back to the room where the girls had started out originally. All three of the girls sat on the bed and Kaoru and Kamilia tried their hardest to cheer Fantasia up. Houji left the three girls to be alone and went back to watch the fight. When he left Fantasia and Kaoru both, looked up while Kamilia was still looking down at her hands and wondering what Fantasia was actually thinking. Kamilia finally realized Fantasia wasn't crying anymore and looked up to see that she had an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
Kamilia had seen that expression before when Battousai killed their parents. She had looked at him with that same expression. It was her expression that showed she had been through something painful but was going to live on because she had too. Kamilia also hated that expression because that is also the expression her sister gave when she was going to kill someone. She didn't want her sister to kill anyone especially not someone worth killing. His life was already hell she didn't need to send him to it.  
  
"I will not take this sitting down" Kamilia looked up when she heard this and saw her sister standing and walking to the door with Kaoru following behind her. "You can't do this Fantasia! You just can't do this! I know he has hurt you but he doesn't deserve to die for it!" "He is going to die either way. Either I will kill him or Battousai will but Shishio will die before this day is over!" Kaoru watched the two sisters because that was all she could do. She couldn't stop them and there was nothing she could teach them because they already knew more than she did but she had to help them somehow.  
  
Kaoru then remembered something that was told to her long ago. A friend of hers told her that no matter what if someone needs help you have to help them wether they want it or not. This was one of those times she was going to help Fantasia and Kamilia but she just had to figure out how. Kaoru thought about it and finally came up with how she could help. "I am going to help you also Fantasia because I feel you are right. I want Shishio gone and the only way is to kill him now before he can destroy anyone else lives!" They both turned and looked at Kaoru and Fantasia smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru for giving me confidence to go through with my plan." Fantasia walked up to her and hugged her. Kaoru looked at her and realized she had help Fantasia go on in her life and that made Kaoru happy but Kaoru would have to do some more thinking on how to make sure Battousai would win the battle with Shishio and destroy him once and for all. All three girls looked at each other and left the room to go and watch the fight. They ran as fast as they could while trying to make sure no a one of them got lost.  
  
The girls were running when they were stopped by Saitou. He looked at all three of them "I thought you three were captured. Why are you three not the Makato Shishio?" They all looked at him and Kaoru said "we were taken to another room because Ken. . .I mean Battousai could not fight to his full potential with us there." Saitou just looked at the three "Where is the room where the fight is going on?" "That is where we are going right now." Kaoru said walking past him followed by Fantasia and Kamilia. Saitou looked at the three girls and thought to himself 'them three girls aren't worth my time. Once I defeat the Battousai in battle those three will learn to obey my command.'  
  
Saitou followed the three girls to where they were going. Fantasia was tired of Saitou following them so she turned around "can't you find this room on your own? I didn't figure you need a bunch of girls to help you find it." Saitou looked at her "your right I don't need you three helping me find it." With that said Saitou walked past them leaving the three girls behind. Kaoru and Kamilia looked at Fantasia and both said "can he really find the room on his own?" "Yes he can that is why I said that so he would leave." "Oh. . . . Ok." Fantasia looked at them both and just smiled a little.  
  
Kaoru looked at her and seen that she was a lot like Kenshin. She seemed to also almost always have an expressionless face that no one could tell how she was feeling at the time. "Fantasia how do you stay so brave during hard times like these?" Fantasia looked at her and smiled "I'm not. I am scared just as much as you and Kamilia are, but I don't like to let people know I am scared. Because that is when people take advantage of you." Kaoru realized then that Fantasia had been taken advantage of once. Kaoru smiled at her "Fantasia even though we are all scared. You are still one of the bravest people I know." Fantasia smiled back "Thank you."  
  
Kamilia smiled at both of them "Yeah Fantasia you are also one of the bravest people I know." Fantasia at that moment all she could was smile and she walked over and hugged both of them. Kaoru during the hug all she could do was think about her own problem and her plan to get rid of the problem for Kenshin. Fantasia knew something was wrong but she was waiting until Kaoru said something about it before she tried to help.   
  
All three of them decided it was time they get back to the room and help Kenshin stop Shishio. Meanwhile Shishio and Battousai were walking to the actual arena where they would be fighting. Battousai looked at Shishio's back as they walked "where are we actually going Shishio." "Don't worry Battousai. We will be there soon." Battousai just smirked and followed along. They finally made it to a huge door. Shishio opened it and walked in it followed by Battousai, Yumi, and Houji. Battousai looked around and said all I see are stairs.  
  
Shishio looked at him "yes I know the stairs lead to the place we are fighting. Shishio started walking up the stairs still followed by Battousai, Yumi, and Houji. They walked for what seemed like an hour to Battousai until finally they came to another door. Shishio opened it showing a long walkway. They walked down the walk way to another door. Shishio opened the other door showing the arena at which they were to fight.  
  
All four of them walked in and the doors were closed by Houji. Shishio followed by Yumi and Houji walked to his side of the arena. He turned to Battousai and said "No one can come in now unless they break the door down." "Good then this fight shouldn't be interrupted." Battousai and Shishio both stared at each other and in that time Battousai thought about all the people he cared for and why he needed to win this.  
  
After their little staring match the fight began. Meanwhile Saitou and the three girls were looking for the room and where Kenshin could be. "Here it is!" Fantasia screamed to Kaoru and Kamilia. All three of them enter the room to find only Saitou standing there. "Well look who it is. Our old friend Saitou." Saitou looked at her when Fantasia said that and said "So you three finally made it and they aren't here." Fantasia, Kaoru, and Kamilia looked at him and they said "what do you mean? Where could they be?" "I don't know but I have a feeling that Shishio knew you three would come back to help so he moved the fight to a different room."  
  
"Well then we just have to find the other room and carry out our plan there." Kamilia and Kaoru both shook their heads in agreement. Saitou just looked at the three girls and said "good luck but I doubt you three will be the ones to find it." "Please you give us little credit." Fantasia said closing her eyes at that point. Kamilia, Saitou, and Kaoru watched her as she looked like she decided to take a nap standing there. Fantasia tried first to find Battousai's KI but had no luck. So she decided the best way to find him was to look through his eyes.  
  
The only way to do that was to get a telepathic connection but she didn't think she could do it but she knew someone who could. That was Kaoru she knew Kaoru would be able to for the fact that her and Kenshin were mates. Fantasia opened her eyes and looked over to Kaoru "Kaoru I need you to talk to Kenshin I need you to get him to show you where he is." "B-b-b-but he will know we are coming. What am I suppose to say?" "Tell him you just want to make sure he is safe."  
  
"Ok I will try it." Kaoru stood there and closed her eyes she figured it was better than watching everyone stare at her. 'Kenshin can you hear me! Kenshin!' 'Yes Kaoru I can hear you. What is it?' 'Kenshin where are you? We are all so worried about you!' 'Kaoru you have nothing to worry about. Shishio took me to another room as to where you and the others couldn't be hurt. You can take a look for your self.' Kaoru realized it was a good thing she closed her eyes she could see perfectly where Kenshin and Shishio was. 'Now don't worry anymore about me I will be back to you soon' 'Ok Kenshin I love you.' 'I love you too.'  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes showing everyone she was through talking to Kenshin. Fantasia said "So where is he at? Well better yet what did the place that he was at look like?" "He was in a giant arena." "That means Shishio has a giant arena hidden somewhere close to this room. We just have to look for it." They all agreed even Saitou to find the hidden arena. Fantasia and Kaoru went one way and Kamilia and Saitou another to look for the room that lead to the hidden arena. Meanwhile Kenshin and Shishio were still in their fight. Kenshin knew that Fantasia had told Kaoru what to do and he knew that it meant they were coming to help.  
  
He was glad they had no idea where the arena was. He also was glad that it was very well hidden. The only person who might find it would be Fantasia. Her or Saitou and he wouldn't mind too much Saitou. Shishio and Kenshin were evenly match in this fight but Shishio had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Battousai I will make a deal with you." "What kind of deal?" "You lose the fight let me kill you and I won't harm you mate or your family at all." "I don't think so." "Fine your choice now you will die and I will torture you mate and your family." Meanwhile Yumi watched her watch to see how much longer the fight would last she was becoming a little worried.  
  
Meanwhile back down stairs Fantasia and Kaoru had found the room with the hidden stair case and had already gone back and told Saitou and Kamilia where it was. Now all four were heading up the stairs to watch the fight of the century. "How many stairs are there? We have already ran up at least a hundred so far." "We are almost there I think." They finally made up the stairs to the first door. They opened it to reveal more stairs. "What is this? Did he think someone was going to come in and go for his arena when he built it?" "I don't know but I don't think I can climb anymore stairs." "Yes you can Kamilia and you will." "Fine Fantasia but if I die from climbing stairs my spirit will come back to haunt you."  
  
"I bet it will." They started up the next set of stairs hoping they would make it there on time. Back in the arena both Kenshin and Shishio had felt the coming KI's and Kenshin knew whose they were. "Well well well looks like those three don't know when to give up. It also looks like they brought a friend." Kenshin just looked at Shishio 'No Kaoru stay away you will get hurt.' "Battousai you looked worried. I told you no one can get in here unless they break down the door and I don't think any of them three little girls can break that door down." "You don't know Fantasia she will do anything to get to the place she is going." "I am not worried I am sure she can't get in here." "Yes she can't but Saitou can."  
  
About that time all four of them had finally made it to the arena and Saitou busted through the door causing Kenshin and Shishio to stop their fight. Fantasia, Kamilia, and Kaoru appeared behind him. "Well well well looks like those three don't know when to stay away." Kenshin looked at them "Kaoru you shouldn't be here. Same goes for you two too Fantasia and Kamilia." "You are not my father and you can't tell me where I should go and stay!" "Fantasia I am trying to protect! Why won't you just let me protect you?"  
  
"Because Kenshin I don't always need your protection! I can take care of myself!" "There is not talking to you." "Yeah your right there isn't." Everyone watch the two family members fight. They finally stopped arguing with each other. Shishio smirked "Battousai you can't even keep your loyal subjects in line." "We are not subjects. We are his friends and family! We have our own minds and our own opinions and we think for ourselves! Kenshin does not do the thinking for us! We do it ourselves that is our brains are for!"  
  
"Well she is a little fireball isn't she." Kenshin just shook his head. "You better believe I am and I won't stand for you or anyone else to tell me what to do!" Fantasia said getting everything off her chest. Kamilia and Kaoru both smiled at her and agreed with what she had said was true. Kenshin knew what she said was right and he wasn't going to correct her for her opinion and for telling the truth. Shishio soon realized this and decided it was time once and for all to finish this fight.  
  
Shishio attack Battousai while he was turned looking at Fantasia. "Die Battousai!" Kenshin turned around just as he attacked. "NO! Kenshin!" Fantasia and Kaoru both said. They both went to stop Shishio but it was to late. Shishio stabbed Kamilia right through the heart. Fantasia and Kaoru both looked at her. They both ran up to her. "No Kamilia no no! You can't die on me too! I have already lost too many people I care about to lose one more! You can't leave me!"  
  
Kamilia smiled at her sister "don't worry Fantasia I will survive this just you wait and see but Shishioi will not I know this much." Fantasia looked at her sister and realized that she knew what was going to happen which also meant she knew what was happening next. Fantasia smiled "you finally used one of your powers." "Yeah I did. I wanted to see how brave you would be during this fight. I realized that you are always brave even when you're scared. That is why I looked up to you as we were growing up." "Kamilia."  
  
Fantasia started to cry again. "Please don't cry Fantasia I will be fine. Remember we have our father's blood running in us." "That is right your blood will heal you and you will be fine." "Yeah I will. I will be stronger than our father was because I have something I have to live for. I want to be with Soujiro and I will stay alive to do that." Shishio looked at her when she said that. "What? What do you mean you want to be with Soujiro?" Fantasia and Kamilia both looked at Shishio when he said that.  
  
"Soujiro is a loyal servant to me he would never fall in love with you. You are my enemy and Soujiro my loyal companion forever." "I don't think so." Everyone turned their heads to see Soujiro standing at the door and right behind him was Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi. "I care for Kamilia and it is more than just a friendship we have a bond that can never be broken because we have both waited this long to see each other and I am not letting her go yet."  
  
Fantasia and Kaoru smiled when they heard this and Misao came running over to them. She started to hug Kaoru and then Kaoru realized something about her. Misao was not human anymore she was a vampire like Kaoru was now. Kaoru just smiled and kept hugging her friend. All the other vampires of the mansion were also there and they were ready to get their revenge on Shishio for killing their families and friends.  
  
But they decided to let Battousai handle it because he was the strongest of them. Shishio was now out numbered for the rest of his forces were killed by the vampires standing right before him. Shishio looked at Battousai and then down at the girl "well Battousai I see you need a little girl to save your life for you." "No he doesn't! I choose to risk my life for him! Because he is my family and he is a part of the only family I have left and no matter how much I dislike him I just don't want him to go!"  
  
Shishio started to laugh "Really how caring of you little girl but you and everyone of these vampires should know their place." "We do know our place. It is standing up for ourselves and backing Kenshin one hundred percent." Fantasia said causing Shishio to become more angered. "Really well you shall be the first to die when I am King of this world." "You will never be king of this world or any other world." Battousai said ready to end this fight.  
  
Battousai turned to Kaoru "Please Kaoru leave this fight I don't want you to see it. Please do it for me. Same goes for the rest of you." "But Ken. . . " "Please Kaoru just do it for me." Kaoru just shook her head. She walked out with the rest following her. Everyone was gone except Fantasia, Kamilia, and Soujiro. Battousai looked at them "Why did you three leave like I said?" "Because we can think for ourselves and I promised myself something the day my parents died." "What is that?" "I would not lose another family member no matter what the cause is."   
  
Kenshin smiled and said "Don't worry Fantasia I will be fine just, please leave the fight. I will come out alive trust me on this." "Okay but if you don't when I do end up dying my soul will beat your soul up." Battousai chuckled "Okay Fantasia I promise not to die if I don't want to feel the power of Fantasia." Fantasia laughed and turned around and walked off followed by Kamilia and Soujiro.  
  
Shishio watch the Battousai watch them leave. Battousai turned back to Shishio "let's finish this." "My thoughts exactly." The fight was on again. During the entire fight Battousai fought about all the people he cared about and who he had to live for. Shishio on the other hand thought of nothing more than the power he would gain after killing Battousai. Meanwhile, the others waited for the fight to end. Fantasia had fallen asleep on Hiko's shoulder while Fortello glared daggers at Hiko for being right next to his dear precious sister.   
  
Kamilia also was asleep. Soujiro watched over while make sure he wasn't getting glared daggers at by her brother. Misao and Kaoru sat together and waited for Kenshin to return to her. Kaoru worried the most for him and she hoped he was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there is the end of Chapter 13 I know I figured I would finish my fanfiction in this chapter but I wanted to do one more before I end it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it. I hope that you like this chapter as well and will continue to read my fanfiction even though there is only going to be one more chapter of it left then everyone who read it should read the sequel to it. The sequel will be called Darkness Overcoming the Light.  
  
Yes I am sorry there is not a lot of action in this chapter the fight scene happens in the next chapter well the real fight scene happens in the next chapter. You find out in that chapter who comes out as the victor which shouldn't be to hard to figure out lol. Anyways I am sorry for any spelling errors that maybe in here. I tried to get them all out. I am also sorry for any grammar errors that maybe in here I also tried to get all of them out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Chapter 14: Kaoru a lot about Kenshin but she knew worrying would not help her condition one bit. Actually none of this was helping her condition one bit. But this time to think did make her decide it was time she told Kenshin that . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another cliff hanger for a preview but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. I am sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter I have been having a lot of problems with my computer and then I have a big huge test coming up this week that I am trying to get ready for so I haven't had much time to work on it. But I hope everyone likes it and will read the next chapter and review it.  
  
Thanks again for the people who liked my fanfiction and continue to read it and I hope that you will continue to read my fanfictions when I get the sequel up and the prequel I guess you can say it is. The prequel is called How the Light Was Overcome by Darkness. I hope that you will read both of them once I am through with the first chapters of them. Also I am not sure but I think this is one of my longest chapters in this fanfiction yay for me lol.  
  
Bye for now ^_^ Leokia. 


	16. The Strongest Survives

Light Behind Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin trust me I don't if I did I sure wouldn't be on the computer writing fanfictions lol. I only own the characters I created.  
  
Remember these are the things to remember when reading it will tell you what each person is doing at the time.  
  
...character is thinking  
  
"..."character is speaking  
  
=...=character is having a flashback  
  
(...)used for Author Notes and time and places when they are named by the author also for when they speak telepathically.  
  
Well I hope everyone liked Chapter 13 of my fanfiction. It is actually the second longest chapter since chapter 12 is the longest even though it is in three parts. I hope everyone likes this chapter and will read and review it. I hope that you read and review it since it makes me feel better when I get reviews and right now I am depressed and I need cheering up lol.  
  
Well I am through making pointless authors' notes. Wait no I have one more. Please read my fanfiction called How the Light was Overcome by Darkness. It is the prequel of Light Behind Darkness and please read the sequel to Light Behind Darkness which is called Darkness Overcoming Light. I hope everyone will like it too. Now I am through with the mindless author's notes.  
  
Chapter 14: The Strongest Survives  
  
Kaoru worried a lot about Kenshin but she knew worrying would not help her condition one bit. Actually none of this was helping her condition one bit, but this time it gave her time to think and she made her decision. She decided it was time to tell Kenshin. It was time to tell Kenshin that she was pregnant with his child. She felt Kenshin needed to know now because she might never see him again.  
  
Fantasia looked over to Kaoru and could see she was thinking really hard on something because her eyes never left the spot on the wall. Fantasia stood up and walked over to where Kaoru was sitting and sat down next to her. Misao looked at her when she came over and sat down on the other side of Kaoru. She wondered what Fantasia would have to say to Kaoru that might make her feel better.  
  
Fantasia looked at Kaoru "It will be all right. I am sure if you tell him he will understand." Kaoru looked over to Fantasia and knew she knew what Kaoru was thinking about. "Yeah your right." "I know I am." Kaoru started laughing. Talking to Fantasia made her feel better somehow. Misao was happy too. She was happy that Fantasia had cheered Kaoru up.  
  
All three girls were happy at the moment. They were even happier when Kamilia finally awoke from her nap she had to take after taking a sword through her chest. Soujiro watched over her but he knew she would be all right. Fantasia, Kaoru, and Misao walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hello Kamilia how are you feeling?" "I am feeling better Fantasia. Thank you for asking." "You're welcome."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kamilia "That was a very nice thing you did for Kenshin. I thank you." Kamilia smiled at her friend "Your welcome I am just glad for once I could help." "You did Kamilia and without you doing what you did Kenshin might have been killed." Kaoru said to cheer her up. "Kamilia you always help even when you don't think, you do." Fantasia said and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Thank you Fantasia without you I don't know what I would do." Kamilia said starting to cry. For the first time in years Fantasia embraced her sister and held her like that for a while. Everyone watched the two sisters hug for a good while until they finally released each other. They all looked at each other and just hoped that Kenshin would come back.  
  
Meanwhile back in the arena Kenshin had taken a good beating and Shishio had also been beaten pretty well but not as badly as Kenshin. From the start of this fight Kenshin thought of one thing. A memory that had been lost to him for a long time until just now. Kenshin was remembering the first time he saw Fantasia after she had grown up. Kenshin remembered that she looked so mean but so beautiful and he didn't recognize her at first.  
  
But Fantasia remembered him really well. She remembered his eyes his hair and the way he watched her parents blood run down his sword. He knew she remembered because he could see the anger in her eyes when she sensed him. He didn't know why but he was drawn to her and if she hadn't have been his cousin he would have taken her as his mate. =When Kenshin first walked up to Fantasia after all those long years he couldn't stop staring until she spoke.  
  
"Beauty runs in so many different forms for people. For me it is the beauty that is nature that satisfies me for you it is the beauty of blood running down your sword as you slay someone." She was so calm in saying it she always seemed to been when she was around him as if she knew not to show emotion around him. Showing emotion around Battousai was like saying you were weak. "What are you talking about you little mortal girl?" Fantasia started to laugh "Do you not remember me Battousai. Is your memory that bad that you have forgotten me?"  
  
"No my memory is fine but I have no recollection of you." Fantasia stopped laughing and lost all emotion to her face "the almighty powerful Battousai comes looking for a power like non other in his search he hears of a little girl not just any little girl. No, he finds a girl who is not only vampire but demon too. Battousai wants this power but he has to kill this young girl's parents. They only problem with this for the little girl is she loves her parents and if they were killed she would have to raise her sister and brother on her own.   
  
Battousai slain her parents killing them both in front of her eyes. She was scared for life. So she and her sister left the town where their happy family was. They were unable to find their brother so they feared he was dead and gave up their search for him. The two sisters decided from that day on that Battousai the manslayer was their enemy and should never be trusted." After hearing her story Battousai knew who she was.  
  
Kenshin looked at Fantasia and knew he had hurt her so deeply that he knew he would never be able to repair it, but for the first time he actually had seen this and wanted to help. "I am sorry Fantasia but I only killed your parents because I knew they wouldn't let you come with me." "So that is no reason to kill them! Why couldn't you have waited?! Until I was old enough to make my own decision of, where I wanted to go without killing two of the most important people to me!" Fantasia began to cry she didn't care anymore if she was weak in Battousai's eyes or not it wouldn't bring her parents back.  
  
"Fantasia I am sorry." Kenshin felt sad for her and for the first time in years he felt sad for another. "You're sorry! Why weren't you sorry then?! I have had to live with this all my life!"= Kenshin decided now was not the time to remember such memories. Kenshin looked at Shishio and Shishio stared at him back. Both men knew one would not come out alive and they accept this fact. But both men wanted nothing more than to be the one man to live.  
  
Both men were beaten up quite good and one more blow for either of them would kill either of them. Kenshin at this time had another memory that he would always remember. This one was of his love Kaoru and the first time she said she loved him. But this time Kenshin had no time to think of that memory because Shishio was ready to begin again. Shishio came at him with no warning to Kenshin that he was. Kenshin dodged his blade but barely.  
  
Kenshin turned and came back at Shishio with his sword. Both swords clashed with each other and both men were evenly matched and they saw this. The fighting continued like that for a little while longer until Shishio thought he had Kenshin down. Shishio had managed to bring Kenshin to the ground and figured he would now end the fight. He went to do so and when he did Kenshin stabbed him through the chest. Shishio didn't expect him to do such a thing. He thought he was finished.   
  
Shishio dropped his sword and fell to the ground turning into dust. Kenshin watch as Shishio turned to dust and he just sat there for a minute. He looked up to see Yumi and Houji still standing there. Both looked at the pile of dust that was once their leader. Yumi began to cry for you lost love. She decided then that if Lord Shishio died for something he believed in she would too. Yumi ran up to where the Kenshin was and grabbed Shishio's sword and before Kenshin could stop her she killed herself.  
  
Two piles of dust lay on the floor of the arena. Houji would also follow Lord Shishio anywhere even to death. Houji pulled out a guy and shot himself. Kenshin was unable to stop either of them from killing themselves because he couldn't move himself. Kenshin had been beaten badly from the fight but had to let the others know he was alive. Kenshin decided the one person to make contact to was Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes (Kaoru can you hear me?) Meanwhile back in the room Kaoru heard Kenshin voice "Kenshin Kenshin where are you?" "Kaoru try speaking with him telepathically because that is the only way he is talking to you right now." Fantasia said. Kaoru shook her head and closed her eyes (Kenshin you're alive that is good to know I miss you so much!) (I miss you too, Kaoru. Kaoru I need you to tell everyone to come back up to the arena. Shishio is dead.)  
  
(Really you won Kenshin!) (Yes I won Kaoru.) (I am glad I don't know what I would do without you.) Kaoru began to cry. Fantasia walked up to her and hugged her. (Kaoru don't cry. I don't like it when you cry.) (Okay Kenshin.) (That's good Kaoru now tell everybody to come to the arena.) (Okay Kenshin I love you.) (I love you too Kaoru.) Kaoru opened her eyes and everyone looked at her "Everyone Kenshin said for us to go back up to the arena."  
  
Everyone who was asleep and sitting down got up and walked out of the room. Kaoru walked with Fantasia and Misao. Kamilia was still being helped by Soujiro because she was still a little injured from the stab wound. The rest were all walking in groups or by themselves. All the vampires made their way down the hall up the stairs and finally back to the arena. They all walked in to find three piles of dust and Kenshin sitting on the floor of the arena exhausted.  
  
Kaour ran up to Kenshin and hugged him. Kenshin held her in his arms and said soothing words to her. Fantasia and Kamilia walked up. "Well Kenshin you did it. You have proven you are the strongest vampire in the world. What are you going to do now?" "Fantasia why do you sound like an announcer?" "I don't know." "Anyway I am going to go back to the mansion with Kaoru and finish the rebuilding of it. Then all the vampires can come back to live." "That is good. Then the children will have a place to live peacefully."  
  
"Children?" "Yes children. I am pregnant Kenshin I am going to have a child." "That's great Fantasia but if you are having a child who is having the other?" "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Kenshin looked to Kaoru who was looking right at him. "Kaoru do you know what she is talking about?" "Yes Kenshin I do because she is talking about me. Kenshin I am pregnant. We are going to have a child of our own."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru and then he hugged her. "Are you serious?" "Yes Kenshin I am serious." Kenshin smiled and then he kissed Kaoru. "A child of our very own. I am so happy." "I know Kenshin. I couldn't be happier." Kenshin held her in his arms again and was just happy she was there. Fantasia walked up and sat down and hugged both of them. "This is great two children being born around the same time they will be best friends." Kaoru smiled at Fantasia "Yes they will be."   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both smiled at Fantasia who smiled back. They all stood up and everyone looked at Kenshin. "Let's go home everyone." But before they could leave Saitou stopped Kenshin. "Battousai we have a score to settle." "I know we do Saitou but it will have to wait until after the mansion is completed." "Fine." Saitou left without saying goodbye. Kenshin and everyone just watched him leave.  
  
The rest decided it was time to leave as well. They left the hidden mansion of Shishio to never see it again. They finally made their way back to the mansion ruins and in a couple of weeks the mansion was rebuilt and better than ever. All the vampires moved back into the mansion. As for Kenshin and Saitou they didn't have their rematch right after the mansion was completed. Kenshin had too much on his hands to be settling a score with Saitou. Saitou understood and told Kenshin when everything settled down for him that he would be back. Kenshin agreed and Saitou left but that wouldn't be the last of him.  
  
Kaoru and Fantasia had their children a month apart. Kaoru had a boy which she and Kenshin named Kenji. Fantasia had a girl which she named Celia. Celia looked a lot like her father and that made Fantasia happy to know that she could always be able to remember Sora by looking at Celia. Everything was peaceful at the mansion for the time being but it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
Okay that is the last chapter to my fanfiction Light Behind Darkness I would like to thank everyone who stayed patient with me and read the chapters as they came out I am sorry it took some chapters longer than others to be posted I have had a lot going on these past few months. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfiction. Thank you without your support I wouldn't have been able to write as many chapters as I did.  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fanfiction Koishii Sweet, battousia-crazy64, Kare1, chibiBattousai, Mia-chan, fallinangel-91, yooso, Lil'angel blossom, MoonLightPrincess003, I.K.H.K.Y.M.O.ruroni, ewunia, firefairy, SweetCherries, Ann, Xena,Kaoru Gal,Death-By-The-Black-Blade,Sessha Kenshin,Lady Battousai,NARGIEGIRL21,KenshinandKarou. I want to thank anyone else I didn't mention and I am sorry I didn't mention and I want to thank the people who read my fanfiction but didn't review it.  
  
I would like to thank Death-By-The-Black-Blade for telling about things that I need to work on and other suggestions thank you. Now to answer NARGIEGIRL21 I am 17 years old. I want to again thank everyone who stayed with me through this fanfiction I know some chapters came later than I expected them too and I am sorry for that but a lot has gone on in the last few months that has caused me to be unable to write a lot on my fanfiction.   
  
Ok this is the last author's note from me on this fanfiction remember to read the sequel I am hoping to get the first chapter up soon but I might not but I am going to try I am working on it now. I am also trying to get the first chapter up of my other fanfiction so I hope everyone will read both of those.  
  
I am sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors that are in this chapter I tried to get them all out. I am sorry for the ones that I missed I didn't mean too. I hope you still like it and will come back and read the sequel to it.  
  
Bye for now. Leokia 


End file.
